Crystal Horned Alicorn
by EthanPow
Summary: Across a mishap form leaving a realm when it was closing form its own self destruction. Ethan Comes in contact with another realm, the realm of my little pony friendship is magic. finding out that he is a copy of himself since the realm laws force him to be split and changed to a alicorn, he becomes apart of Equestria to begin a life as a pony, and hopes he doesn't mess things up.
1. Dropped Out of the Sky

**Its Based on similar idea of the multi-verse but multi-realm that works under the same way but caused the main character to be copied and placed in Equestria. **

**I did try and look though each part when I was typing, My Grammar is horrible but I tried to make sure the best I can do as far as grammar. If you see any major errors that I missed let me know. I went though with a friend and found many, hopefully that eliminated all the errors but its wishful thinking.  
**

**I do not own the original characters of my little Pony: Friendship is magic, all rights of the show is retained to the original owners as no copyright infringement was intended. This is a Fan-Fic story of the show  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Dropped out of the Sky

I was running, there was a blast, my vision unclear and my head pounding. 'Why am I running' but I was running. I was carrying something that needed to get to those lights. How can I get there, she is going die soon without help 'She?' thinking to myself. 'what happened?' but the pain in my head kept me from thinking too much. I stayed the course.

The lights were getting brighter, I was getting closer, shapes where easier to define. Missing something on the way. Heading to a castle 'that might be the place to go'. I got to the gate and burst though. Then I collapse what seemed a path with the body of a pony that fell off my back.. purple.

I blacked out, slowly my dreams came back. I saw myself on the barrier of a realm seeing myself reaching out to me but it was too late. I was unable to reach, I was weak to grab his hand.. Am I a copy? Is my fate sealed? Then I awake in a bed but something was amiss I moved my arms to see I had no hands. Shocked at first to see something different without my ability to change. 'this realm must have force this form on me.' feeling a slight pain the ice bag on my head seem to remove the pain.

I looked around "where am I?" I looked around to see a large room. I looked at a mirror, and saw that Horse like animal with a crystal horn. The Form seemed so familiar, the mind clicked, 'I must have entered the land of Equestria. If it's the same Equestria I know of when I was on Human Earth then I must be in Canterlot castle... but who was I carrying here, I must have been some pony that was investigating my crash on their world. She was hurt badly, I hope nothing bad happened in my actions' which did make me frown is disappointment of what could have happened.

The doors were knocked, I replied, "Come in? Ouch" another head pain spiked. When the doors opened it was Princess Celestia the main monarch of Equestria. "Oh Princess Celestia" I said in reaction. She stated,"Well it seems I am well-known far in the stars, Who are you?"

"My name is Ethan Pow, It's nice to meet you." I said in respect

"Thanks, Mr. Pow" Celestia Replied

"Just Ethan, Mr. Pow isn't a common name I go by." I corrected her

"Very well, Ethan, I mainly wanted to talk to you about last night. My Student that you carried here was badly hit by magic, but she is fine in the hospital. I wanted to clear up what happened."

"I crashed on your world by mistake, the form you see is set because your realm rules apply so. What happened when I crashed is a heavy blur, all I can tell, my instinct kicked in and getting her to safety was my only goal I do know that I got to your city canterlot, and made my way here as I thought this was the right place. I am happy she is alright." I sighed

"You seemed to crashed in Changeling Territory based on what everypony saw. If you didn't get here soon, she would have been in far worse condition . So Ponies are not in the stars?" Celestia said

"in your stars maybe, I come form a further place than that, It was an eclipse of a realm that blasted me here... I feel that I am a copy of the original which happens. It seems it's very hard to enter your type of realm freely. I believe in its own way its powerful to keep me from finding such a place so soon, that a reason why my horn is crystal than normal unicorns. It's because of my drakeal attributes that keeps me like that.." I stated

"interesting, so there other 'realms' out there?, What do you mean a copy?" Celestia Asked

"yes, far than I can count sometimes... even leaving a realm by yourself is a powerful skill... but I believe that leaving the realm again won't be possible... I might be here forever, which seems like a nice place to be anyway. What I mean by Copy as my access into your realm was only allowed that made me come through, that what I believe." I answered her

"My Question is this, if this is the first time in Equestria, how do you know my name?" She asked

"In many Realms most of then can be linked in someway but not be instantly linked to each other. The Realm I learned of Equestria was the Human realm, It was a horrible place to be by Equestria standards. It made Equestria seem very ideal form that realm." I told her, "I know of some places, people and your student name, Twilight Sparkle.. It happens to know some details but not all form a realm link, which would show up as a book, movie or act."

Celestia wondered for a moment, 'That would explain a lot.' taking a pause thinking for a moment then continued, "Then I will have to officially welcome you to Equestria Ethan, I do have to ask, are you a member of royalty from the realm you come from."

"My Realm? Yes, I would be considered a primary monarch of that realm, like you are with Equestria." I said with another headache started.

Celestia saw that I wasn't completely recovered,"I will let you rest, Since your in a new form, I take it will be getting used too.."

"Thank you Princess" I said as Celestia left the room. I fell back asleep

Celestia walked on to see Twilight again, to see if she is better, but Princess Luna came by, "Hello there Sister, is our guest doing well?, a Male Alicorn is almost unknown." Luna said with a grin.

"Very well Luna, he seems to be form outside our reality and Prince form his own world, only came here by mistake... He claims that his access to this world was a mistake and leaving may not be possible." Celestia responded

"He is a Alicorn after all, its not surprising that he was royal blood of some way even if he not of our world. If he is staying for a long time, it would be nice to have him see our world more." Luna stated

"Agreed Sister I am going to see Twilight. I will talk to our visitor again, join us, be surprised how much he knows of our world." Celestia, waving her sister off since the night was starting.

Celestia walked to the royal hospital that was near the castle. With Normal bowing from subjects, she made her way to Twilight's room. Being her student, faithful to learning , she was reading a book about "stars and comets. Pony Guide to the unknown" Twilight noticed the Princess and greeted her,"Hello Princess Celestia, Its nice to see you."

"Hello My Faithful Student, how are you doing?" Celestia said with a smile

"Much better, I went ahead and started reading since I am recovering. How is my hero" Twilight asked

"Doing ok, having a headache. His name is Ethan.. He is a Alicorn of a far off place than our stars" Celestia informed Twilight, "He was happy that you were alright."

"Further than our stars? How is that even possible?" Twilight Sparkle with pride.

"Anything can be possible, to what I can tell, his claim can't be far fetched as it seems. Maybe I will ask him to see Equestria when and if your ready." Celestia said

with that Spike went and jump to hug Twilight and the rest of the gang of twilight best friends made it. The Princess Walked out letting them talk after the ordeal.

"Twilight, how are you! I lost track of you when we where together in that creepy dark swamp... It made the Everfree forest look tame, we tried to find you until the princess informed us that you were here." Spike with tears in his eyes. Rest of them seemed to have relieved that Twilight was alright.

"I am sorry to make you worry Spike and the rest of you, I rushed ahead and got myself in a position that I shouldn't have." Twilight Apologized to everyone

"Don't worry Sugar-cube, all that matters is that you're ok. Its good that 'Hero' of yours got you safe Rickety split." said Applejack, "Its good to see that he rushed you to the right place and right time to what the Princess told us in the letter."

"Yes, we need to throw your 'Hero' a party!" Pinkie Pie said with a confetti shot everywhere.

"The hero that saves the day, he must be very dashing to be in changeling land alone and save you. It must have been a Beautiful sight" Rarity said.

"Yeah, well I don't recall much what happened than being hit by magic, it was horrible sight. All I know is that he was a alicorn with a crystal unicorn horn that took my safety as high priority that he brust though the castle walls before he collapsed. It was very strong and caring of him." Twilight Sparkle said as the rest of the gang froze still with their jaws open, then they started to get up close to twilight.

"A Male Alicorn thats almost unheard of, I wonder what he looks like.." Rarity said as AppleJack started,"Breaking though a magical castle wall, I wonder how many Apple trees he can buck." then Rainbowdash interrupted,"He got form that Swamp that was farther than Ponyville to canterlot, he is super fast! Like the wonder bolts on slow-mo.", then twilight interjected, "Girls, Girls, I don't know much about him but it seems he will be sticking around for a bit, he is a from far beoned space."

"Like a Alien! Has he come to take over Equestria?" Pinkie Pie being silly to the core

"naw silly bean, then why would he save Twilight?" AppleJack Answered

"Um Maybe he is nice pony like the rest of us" Fluttershy stated, "he would harm himself to save twilight would make him a friend in my book... I hope he likes me" as her ears flip back.

"Fluttershy, there's hardly anyone that doesn't like you" Rainbow dash said "He sounds awesome."

"Well he has to be very good person." Twilight said

"Visitor time is over." Nurse Goodheart stated

"Well be better be Trotting outta here Twi, see ya tomorrow." Applejack said as the group left

"Twilight, Get better soon" said Spike

"Don't worry Spikie, we will be taking her to ponyville tomorrow." stated Rarity walking

"Get better Twilight, we will see you tomorrow" said Fluttershy

with a smile Twilight got back to her book.

It was the next day, and Luna was returning form her task of watching the night. I was in the room getting out of the bed, trying to get some used to the body I was in. 'I been in Quad form bodies before, Just not horses... even when with similarities'. I started to get come balance, I feel to the ground...

"I think I got it now" I said walking around, then looking at the mirror, I got a better look at myself. I had made a new 'cake' hat for myself. I was as tall as celestia, slightly more muscle toned, I had a blonde mane and tail, my mane was also messy around my hat I don't mind. Then I noticed that I didn't pay attention too until now.

"I have Wings... that would make me... a Alicorn or pegicorn... I think I will go with Alicorn" I got a feeling in my back to get some control of my wings, since that a new addition.. 'I shouldn't be too off for flying I done it before.' I spread out my wings and gave them a single Flap, I gave a good air gust... 'my wings are pretty large, to be expected'

A Knock on the door and I opened it, it was Celestia and her Sister Luna.

"Oh I see you getting better with your new form I see" Celestia said as her and her sister came in, this statement gave Luna a puzzled look on her face.

"New Form? So no star Ponies?" Luna Asked

I chuckled, "Not as far as I know, I come far than the stars, your realm placed me in this form."

Celestia asked, "It seems you made a hat I hope those materials worked well."

"Thank you for that Celestia, it works perfect... its my way to feel unique."

"Like a Cutie mark, I see you don't have yours." Luna said as I turned myself to see my back.

"I don't know If I will get my cutie mark, It may or may not happen since I am not a natural born pony of this realm" I said

"I see, well anyway It looks nice on you" Celestia said, "By the way, my Student, would like to show you around Equestria when she gets better. I will be visiting her today, get a good chance to walk around more. She's very interested to talk to you since you saved her."

"I do recall a bit more about that. When I Crashed, it seemed I landed in a swamp of some type, the Residents didn't like me there, when I got up I had tunnel vision and I could only get myself out of there. I did fight back... I think with magic or something similar... I think twilight got hit, I heard her... I don't know if it was me or them that hit her... but it was all cross fire.. I don't think the changelings don't want to get entangled with me as their ability to morph into other forms is something I can see through, I know what they are... but that hopeful that they don't react." I said breaking off the question.

"I see, well Changlings are not on good terms with Equestria as they..." Luna said

"took a Princess's form and masquerade Princess Cadance to take down the shield that was protecting Canterlot"

said myself. I then Apologized, "Sorry for cutting you off princess, I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's alright Ethan, I'm surprised you knew that much." Explained Luna

"Well I am aware that you know locations in Equestria and people here" Celestia said

"down to bare memory I don't know that much, I know of ponyville and canterlot and some ponies that live in those places the most... the rest is isn't clear." I said in a sigh

"Well maybe going with my student to see Equestria would be a good chance to see it all." Celestia said

"Yes, that would be wonderful, sorry about going off topic for a moment there." I said with a sigh

"Then its settled, why don't we go and tell her ourselves." Celestia said with a wing pointing me the way. We went to the Royal Hospital to see a stack of books and Twilight reading them. She looked up and saw me and the 2 princesses.

"Hello there Princesses, and Mr. Hero." She said to me was I blushed slightly with a hove rubbing my cheek.

"Twilight I want to introduce you to Ethan." Celestia Introduced me to Twilight

"It's nice to meet you under better events, Celestia has told me you wanted to show me Equestria. I do accept this, I want to see your world than what I know."

"What do you know about Equestria Ethan?" Twilight was Curious 'Oh... she shouldn't have asked that' I thought.

"I know that you live in Ponyville you have your assistant spike. Applejack a farmer from Sweet Apple Acres. There is a hyper active friend named Pinky Pie, that throws parties often. Fluttershy, that has a Caring heart and loves animals, she not really fond of adult dragons or any scary creatures unless she has to protect her friends. Rainbow dash that has a goal to become part of the wonder bolts, discovered the sonic rainboom. You also found the elements of Harmony to save Luna from her anger of her sister in the form of Nightmare moon." I paused when I saw everyone in slight shock with luna blushing a bit, "I hope this isn't pushing it."

"That is pretty good knowledge since you been here for 2 days.." Twilight surprised and interested how he knew so much.

"Twilight, Ethan has known of our world for long time, it seems that one of the worlds he was connected to ours though stories made by an artists of a world he was on. Maybe an artist was aware in a creative way of our 'realm' and knowledge into that world" Celestia said as I started to think 'I am SOOO happy it wasn't the first to third generation my little pony, I don't think that realm wouldn't last long with me there.'

"I am glad that I ended up here, this world is very peaceful at times." I stated

"Happy to hear that, I will be ready to leave tomorrow, my friends will be taking me back to Ponyville, If you want to join us." Twilight asked

"I'd be more than happy to join you and meet your friends in Person" I accepted

And that Begun the Adventure of the Crystal Horned Alicorn.


	2. Long Live the New Prince

**For those that at are wondering, I am aiming for keeping the original characters single unless after many chapters I might have myself go on dates with the characters but maybe nothing too serious as I am going to stick with the normal storyline. **

**I already had this story 3rd draft finished when the first chapter but I make sure all the characters are in character form the show and not my puppets.**

**Be warned, I made a song in this story that Pinkie sings, it wouldn't be Truly be the same without it.**

**I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is magic or original characters, creation and ownership goes to their original owners. Copyright infringement was not intended as this is a Fan-Fic Story of the show.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Long Live the New Prince

Well it is a new day, getting up and awaking. My Dream that I was recalling everything that happened, I was completely aware that I was a copy of the original Ethan Pow. 'My memories are in shards, any that are outside of this realm, that might be the best. Once I get a chance in the future I need to ensure the barrier is well, I will once I break into my hooves.' With a yawn I got up from bed heading the the bathroom that this guest room had. Turning on the shower and getting myself clean I started think, 'I wonder what my limits are since I am a pony? Will I get a Cutie mark? Will the Princesses lock me up in a dungeon and throw away the key' I raised my eye brow at that thought' why am I thinking that... wasn't that when twilight was over reacting to Fluttershy about Celestia's pet phoenix... ya that's right' I lowered my raised brow and turned off the shower. Walking out and drying up with a towel.

'I need to see if I can use any magic.' focusing on the towel I moved it to dry my head and mane, but lost focus 'It seems I need to get some training, I can't hold objects for too long.' Giving myself a frown I placed the towel away grabbed my hat and head to the door.

I opened the door and I saw a royal guard standing there and stated, "Hello there, I am here to lead you to the main throne room to meet with princess Luna and princess Celestia." I replied with a simple, "very well" and we made our way there. I noticed not many ponies in the castle... they might be still busy repairing that wall I smashed through which made me grin a bit 'eheh... Oops'.

We made it to the throne room, I entered but the guard remained outside. With the door closed it was only me and the princesses in the room. I walked up to them as the room was quite big.

"Thank you Ethan for getting here, we wish to discuss a few things before you head to Ponyville with Twilight Sparkle" I felt concerned for what might happen next, "we feel that your deeds and personality, we would like to make you a member of our royal family. As it would be wise to add you as such to allow you get here or anywhere freely."

"A message will be delivered to all the mayors and royalty of Equestria. We do like you will be able to attend the next Grand Galloping Gala that should be happening in six months" Luna Added

"So I will be called a Prince?" I asked confused

"You will be Granted that title since you're an Alicorn like me and my sister this is very unheard of to have a male alicorn. You Care and understand our world well. Maybe be a very important royal of many generations to come." Celestia said with a giggle

"So, what would I need to do as a Prince?" I asked.

"See our world, learn it, you may find challenges unlike other worlds you have seen." Celestia said

'That I wouldn't deny' I thought then accepted. "Then I accept this honor, but would that mean I would consider you two sisters?"

"Yes that would since you will be apart of our royal family. There's no real Ceremony for something like this so it will have to be a mutual agreement as I and my sisters do agree." stated Celestia

"I take it there are many Princesses in Equestria?" I asked

"yes there are, but we thought you where to see Equestria and meet them yourself. Its one of the reasons of the Gala to have all Royalty comes together to meet with many well-known ponies in our world." Celestia informing me, "But not all make it to the Gala, many stay in their area sometimes, others do have rivalries with each other."

"How many of the royals are Alicorns?" I asked

"Less than one-fourth of all the royalty. You will see what we mean at the gala but Twilight and her friends will be at the train station soon. You need to hurry prince." Luna said

"Then I should be going, Thank you for granting me such a title here, I won't make you regret your choice" as I started to trot to the door.

"We know you will brother" said Celestia which made chills go down my spine as I left the room and headed outside.

"Prince Ethan, The Crystal Horned Alicorn of Equestria" Luna and Celestia said

I made my way to the main gate, as I am not aiming to break any more walls this time, I started to think if I just fly over it but I was spotted by Shining Armor and he commanded his guards to lower the door so I can go through, "My Sister is at the train station waiting for you. Just follow the signs with a train symbol, no issue to get there. Hey take care of my little sister ok?" He said.

"No Problem, I will do my best, thank you Shining Armor." I replied to him as I ran out the gate to the train station.

Getting to the train station was very easy, I had some commotion of ponies seeing me but I not really paying them any attention. I saw Twilight in a wheelchair as she wasn't completely ready to walk.

"Hey Hero!" yelled Twilight as she waved her hands, the rest of the group noticed me as I approached them. They all turned with some shock.

"Howdi there Ethan, My name is Applejack I am a farmer at Sweet Apple acres." AppleJack introduced herself

"I am Spike, Thank you for saving Twilight" Spike Said right after Applejack

"Oh what a Wonderful Horn you have there, I am Rarity" Rarity said after Spike

"I am Pinkie Pie, I LOVE Parties do you?" Pinkie Pie said getting very close into my face then moving back which made me chuckle a bit

"Rainbow Dash is my name, Speed is my game" said Rainbow in her proud mood

"I'm Fluttershy..." Fluttershy said very quietly

"Ok, let me see here, Nice to meet you all. I am Ethan, Applejack nice to meet you, Spike you're welcome, Thank you Rarity, I love Parties too Pinkie Pie, I like to see you in action Rainbow Dash and It's very nice to meet you Fluttershy you look wonderful today." as I respond to everyone. Making Fluttershy less shy and happy in the statement.

Spike then received a message from Celestia as he started to read it surprised. "What is it Spike?" Twilight Asked.

Spike Cleared his Throat and said, "Dear Twilight and Friends, I sent this message to tell you that Ethan granted the role as a Prince of Equestria. I have made arrangements for him to have a place of his own in Ponyville. I hope you all have met him and hope you all teach him about Ponyville and Equestria." Everyone turned to me with shocked eyes "What? Ya I just became a Prince today." I said with my ears pointed back.

"A Prince Living in Ponyville, that will be something new, wait a moment, where is your cutie mark?" Said Rainbow Dash

"I don't have one yet" I said

"A Pony coming Prince today, that doesn't have a cutie mark and Crystal Horned, You got a lot ahead of you in Equestria" Twilight said, "So much to teach and So much we can learn."

"Applebloom will be as excited as cakin a applepie to see you." said Applejack

"And Sweetie Belle" Added Rarity

"Cutie mark Crusaders?" I asked as the group said, "yes"

"I heard of them as well, I'd like to meet them when we get to Ponyville." I said with a smile.

"ALL ABOARD!" the conductor said, we got on the train to Ponyville, we boarded a private cart so not to be overwhelmed with other people.

"what do you know about Ponyville?" Pinkie said to me

"I know some history and the ponies that live there." I replied

"Wellllllll..." She started Singing

"She going to start singing right?" I asked "Yep" replied the rest of them.

_Let me tell you about Pony-ville, its a wonderful town_

_ Get a Feel of what I say_

_ Many Ponies all there big and small_

_ some of them round_

_ Let me tell you more about Pony-ville, its a Beautiful town_

_ With many Trees and flowers_

_ Colors to many shapes_

_ and sight of mountains with canterlot in its place_

_ Let me tell you more about Pony-ville, its full of Adventure_

_ With the Spooky Everfree Forest_

_ Where its dark and Scary_

_ Daring to enter is not smart_

_ But where we found the elements of harmony_

_ And became friends with twilight_

_ Thats what I told you about Pony-ville_

"That was a very nice song, bravo Pinkie" I said with a smile, Pinkie giggled. 'It better in person than watching it.'

"By the way Suger-cube, how long will you need to be in that wheelchair?" Applejack asked Twilight

"3 days the doctor said to me, I need to stay off my legs til then, no worries spike will be moving me around. I will take the time to read more, I bought some more books for the library in Ponyville from Canterlot that I wanted to get for weeks now." Twilight answered

"Any more Daring-Do Books?" said Rainbow Dash with stars in her eyes

"Not this time, the author is taking a break on it and it won't be coming out until he starts up again." twilight answers rainbow dash dropped her head in sadness.

"I wonder what living arrangements Celestia has gotten for me." I wondered 'there isn't much big houses in Ponyville. Which I don't mind small houses, heck I lived in 215 sqm of space before.'

"No worries, I bet the Princess got it covered Ethan" Spike said to me with the rest nodding in agreement which made me smile.

Everyone got talking and I was listening. It seems the Applebuck season will be happening soon on Sweet Apple Acres. Pinkie Pie was planning a Party tomorrow and Rainbow dash asked me to watch her tricks she was planning to be perfect after that. Twilight going to teach me to use magic the day after she gets out of the wheelchair. Rarity wanted me to visit Carousel Boutique to get a new look. Soon we made it to Ponyville. There was a large crowd outside with a sign saying, "Welcome Prince" on the town hall. I could see that Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Big Macintosh and many others I could recognize where there.

We got out with twilight and spike first, then I was with a loud welcome of ponies. The mayor was there and said, "Welcome to our Town Prince Ethan." as they all bowed. 'This will be horrible for my ego' I thought. There wasn't as many as in canterlot not even close but it was many of them.

I respond, "Thank you Mayor for the wonderful welcome." then yelled out so everypony would hear me, "Thank you all for being here!" which made the crowd spark in excitement of being acknowledged. Then I turned to the mayor, "Though you have planned this, I'd like to get Twilight to the library." She said, "gladly, clear the way to the library everypony!" ponies moved so we get twilight to the library.

I could hear much from the crowd, "Wow a crystal horn!","He going to live here too." and "he has no cutie mark, I wonder what it will be when he find his special talent." this also catch the eye of the cutie mark crusaders which he came out and walked with me.

"Prince Ethan!" they said as I was walking with twilight I looked at them, "go ahead and take twilight to the library I would like to talk to these three." the rest of them moved on as I talked to the fillies "Hello there, you must be Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. I heard so much about you." Their eyes light up, "Your right I don't, I still yet to find something that makes me Special."

"Why don't you join our group, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, It would be great." Said Sweetie Belle

"It would be great to find our talent together" said Scootaloo

"I see, I will join your group but first I have to get settled in" I said

"Got it" all three said together, and walked off happily

I continued on to follow the group to the library. Everypony started to move to continue what they where doing.

"Home Sweet Library" Spike said as the group got inside, the mayor was there.

"Prince Ethan, I have some bad news. In my rush getting Princess message of you moving here and saying a place will be given to you... we don't have any at the moment" the mayor said sadly

"I see, I will need someplace to be until my house is completed. The question is where am I going to stay?" I asked

"Oh oh, wait never mind" Pinkie said remembering the room she has is packed with party supplies.

"The Carousel Boutique has a extra room darling." Rarity informed me

"Well I got a room on the farm" Applejack stated

" um I... got a room in my house" Fluttershy informed

"It seems that I have many choices, Mayor, how long will it take to complete the house?" I said

"we do have a house that was near completion that was started a few weeks ago, it will be finished in 4 days." she replied.

"Why don't I do this, I will spend a night at each of the places by then my house will be done. Everypony that offered will be helping me out" I said, "No one will be feel left out that I didn't choose them."

"That...is a logical way looking at it" Twilight said

"very well then, I will have that arranged then." the mayor said walking out

"I will have to warn you Opalescence normally doesn't like other people she very hostile to them." Rarity said with worry.

"I see, I will have to respect her space then. Thank you for offer." reassuring rarity "But now since Twilight is home now, I bet she wants to get everything organized since of the new books she got from canterlot" I said, "Unless I am leaving you out? Twilight?"

"No, your right, I will be ok here reading to pass the time. I don't think moving around would help me anyway." She said is I nod in agreement.

"Where should we go first?" I asked

Pinkie Jumped up, "I know! Lets go to suger-cube corner."

"I am quite parched why not." Applejack agreed

"I have to go check on the room and Opal I will meetup with you there." said rarity.

"I have to see Angel and the other animals now" Fluttershy stated, "I will see you later"

"I am able to hang around" said rainbow dash as applejack, pinkie pie and rainbow dash and I head out to suger-cube corner.

Most of the Ponies moved on doing what they normally do. Some of them where waving to me I normally return a wave. We got to suger-cube corner, where we all got something to drink.

"Well what ya think?" Pinkie asked me

"looks very nice" I answered.

"I mean your drink silly!" Pinkie said.

"the punch is very good... where is rainbow dash?" with that there was a strike of lightning, applejack and pinkie where spooked but I wasn't because in that moment I asked I became aware of her above me.

"Nice try but you where too late on the draw there rainbow" I said "two out of three ain't that bad." said rainbow dash disappointed.

Pinkie started laughing and applejack grinned, "ahah very funny dash."

I chuckled ,"maybe if you did this." I jumped from below and hit the cloud rainbow was on. making lightning spark up, causing rainbow to fall on the ground. They all started laughing.

"Nice one, I might get you someday" Rainbow dash said.

"Maybe, but not today." I said with a chuckle.

"Oh hi there Sweetie Belle" I said when Sweetie Belle replied, "I heard that you will be spending the night at our place for tonight" I nodded when she smiled, "that is awesome."

"I better head back to the farm" Applejack informed "Big Macintosh will be worried about me."

"I need to get things done too" said Pinkie Pie "See you later Alligator" Hoping off.

"I gotta fly, there is some things I need to check." Rainbow dash stated.

I had no other choice but go with Sweetie Belle to see Rarity. Once we got there we heard Rarity said pretty loudly, "Out of all the worst things that could happen, this is the! Worst! Possible! Thing!" Sweetie Belle and I rushed upstairs to see that the guest room was a mess extra materials everywhere I asked, "What happened Rarity?"

"It seems that Opal used this room to play around in, it seems that I will need to clean this up." Rarity sighed then I stated, "Why don't I help you, it would be rude of me stand there have you do all the work." as I started to pick up materials.

"That is very kind of you, Ethan, I got some boxes that we can place these in they are down stairs." Rarity said as Sweetie Belle went and get them, "I will get them."

We got everything cleaned up and the bed made it was already getting late. All three of us went to bed. Opal went and saw me in the guest room sleeping at night.. noticing that all the materials were gone that she normally would play. This didn't make her very happy then started to get on top of me ready with one claw to attack me I woke up and looked at her. "Oh hi there Opal don't you normally sleep with rarity?" the cat just started licking its paws. "Oh well, sorry about cleaning up your play area." the cat hits me with her claws cutting my face. It hurt but I stared hard at the cat without much reaction, that made Opal retreat out of the room. The Strike was stinging a bit, unfortunately there was no way to stop the pain... but its minor so I went back to sleep.

'Maybe I can take care of it in the morning...ouch' I thought resuming my sleep.


	3. Prince's Cup of Tea

**3rd Chapter, Lets do this! Thank you for all the Reviews.**

**I noticed I hardly gave Rainbow dash and fluttershy much lines in the story I MUST CHANGE THIS OVERSIGHT!**

**PONY COMBAT! With a lesson learned.**

**This Story is based on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, I do not own any of the original show, its a Fan-Fic of the main story.**

**I hope this will be 20% cooler**

* * *

Chapter 3: Prince's Cup of Tea

I got up and the sun was just raising. 'Well that was good timing, ouch , ya Opal's friendly visit still hurts. I don't really like cats and this is why.' I got up and redid the bed thinking, 'Better make it look nice, Rarity is very neat person. Being a Prince I must have high standards I think.'

Once I got done rarity came in the room, "Good Morning dear, oh you didn't need to go though the trouble... Ahh what happened to your face?" Asked Rarity shocked

"Opal met my Acquaintance in the middle of the night, I just need something to clean up the cuts." I said honestly

"Oh I am so sorry, this won't do! Follow me I got something in the powder room for that." Rarity stated with worry. Almost pushing me to the room. Once we got there she got a cotton ball place something similar to a dioxide cleaning solution onto the ball and then applied it to my cuts.

"Thank you" I thanked Rarity as the she cleaned the cuts, it hurt from the cleaning but tried to stay still as possible. "It seemed that Opal wasn't pleased with that room cleaned and me in it." I stated to Rarity.

"Well Opal hardly like anyone, She seems to only like Fluttershy as the only person she warms up too. I so SORRY this happened." Whined Rarity.

I smiled, "Don't worry, You warned me ahead of time about Opal. I should have been more careful." at that moment Opal was at my legs purring, this made Rarity froze.

"It seems that we now have a understanding now" I said to Rarity

"Well that good that you and opal won't have much issues NOW, that mean cat should have been nicer to our quest." said rarity glaring at the cat but the cat ignored her.

"Ethan, how are you doing?" Asked Sweetie Belle as she entered the room Opal getting mad with her getting close.

"Oh come on now Opal, I am doing decent thank you for asking." I respond to Sweetie Belle with a smile.

"That should do it, the cuts where small they should heal quickly now." stated rarity, "Well how about getting something for Breakfast?"

Sweetie Belle and I nod, I haven't had much to eat so I was hungery. 'Remember your a pony, your a vegetation meat isn't on the menu... I gonna miss you bacon' with that thought over at Sweet Apple Acres, the pigs got the chills for a moment.

We got to the kitchen as we sat at the table Sweetie Belle said, "Hey Prince Ethan, what do you think of Ponyville so far?"

"Its new to me, But I like small towns." I answered Sweetie Belle Question.

"Since your here I can do that makeover I promised you" Rarity Informed me.

'Oh ya that's right, there no escaping it now. Save me!' I said thinking. "Well that seems like a good idea, I know that Pinkie Pie going to throw a party for me today." I reminded everyone.

"That's right, well at least I can get your measurements. I will do it another day" Rarity stated as she gave us eggs and salad. 'I hope I am getting used to my magic.' I grabbed the spoon and fork started to eat, I had much more focus this time and didn't drop it. As we finished Rarity took me to the Shop to measure me.

"If I was told correctly, you have the similar measurements as Princess Celestia, just bigger collar and a few other things. I bet a dress in her size would fit you." Rarity said with her work glasses on with a giggle.

"I hope it not going to be a dress" I said concerned with a raised.

"Don't worry, I am planning a few things but not a dress." Rarity informing me.

"Thanks, doing this is very generous of you." I accepted.

"It might be a few days since I have other orders, I hope thats ok?" Rarity asked.

"I am no stranger to that process, take your time it allows you to be flexible and get other things done and it gives time to make it perfect." I said reassuring Rarity which made her blush.

"We better go and see Twilight, I wonder how she is doing." Rarity stated and I agreed.

Rarity, Sweetie Belle and I made our way to the Library to see twilight but we came across a bit of interesting scene. It seems there where some animals all over the place with fluttershy trying to get things under control.

"Oh dear." we said as we rush into action.

"Fluttershy, whats going on?" I asked.

"oh, a timberwolf came to my house and all my animals scattered I am trying to collect them. The timberwolf is still there. Applejack and Rainbow dash went to take care of it while I get all my friends together." Fluttershy said.

"I will go and see if they handled that, Rarity can you help fluttershy?" I asked Rarity.

"Gladly" Rarity Accepted, Sweetie Belle assisted.

I went over to Fluttershy's house running, to see Applejack and Rainbow Dash surrounded by a few timber wolves, I jumped in.

"You two need any help?" I asked.

"That would be mighty neighborly of ya" Applejack agreed.

"They are hardly a problem." she strike at one but jumped back form almost being hit by their claws.

"Why did they come here?" I asked to the group kicking one of the wolves in the face.

"They might have tried to get one of Fluttershy's pets that got too close to the Everfree forest" Applejack stated as she jumped on one.

Rainbow hit a few of them to me that I kicked them to the Everfree forest. Applejack throwing one of them with her rope. They started yelping and ran away in defeat, as when we called for victory Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Sweetie Belle and Rarity that got little dirty returned all the animals.

"Thanks you, for getting rid of them they scared me and the animals everywhere. It seems Angel was exploring again." Fluttershy said "Everypony ok?"

"Ya we are thanks to Ethan, he kicked them back pretty far. I don't think they will come to harm your animals again Fluttershy" Stated Rainbow Dash.

"I did?. I didn't want to hurt them, just give them out of Fluttershy place." I said with some worry.

"It was quite brave of you to rush in there to help." Rarity grumbled "I need a bath now." She placed the animals down and head back to her place to wash up.

"um thanks Ethan, you helped a lot" said fluttershy.

"Your Welcome, my lady." I bowed to Fluttershy taking my hat off.

"don't start talkin in fancy now." Chuckled Applejack placing my hat back on laughing a bit.

"You now what this calls for" Pinkie Pie Says, "A PARTY!" as we enter suger-cube corner with all party decorations setup.

"Oh how was it spending the night at Rarity's place Ethan?" Rainbow asked hovering above me.

"It was nice until at night I had a catastrophic attack form Opal, but now she doesn't mind me." I answered

"oh, I hope your ok" Fluttershy said concerned.

"I am alright, Rarity did warn me about Opal and applied something to make the cuts heal so in the end no problem." I said as Pinkie fired confetti out of her cannon. Which Surprised me a bit and made me laugh.

"Hey there Everypony." Said Twilight being pushed by spike

"Howdi Twi, Glad you can make it." Applejack welcomed Twilight.

"Its not like I am going to miss a Party that Pinkie setup for Ethan" Twilight stated.

"Well There is something to be learned form this experience" I said.

"what is it Ethan." Spike said getting a note ready.

"I learn that even worlds apart, you can become friends and help those that need it. Showing true friendship when it matters most. I got to see something brand new only going a few miles." I stated.

"That it will be shown when anypony will need it. Because that is the nature of friendship." finished Twilight.

"Form your Subjects and Prince Ethan Pow." Spike finished and light the note on fire to send it to Celestia.

"Well what are we waiting for? LET PARTY" Pinkie Pie said.

I was pretty good, the cake was awesome. Rainbow dash did a few tricks, the cutie mark crusaders where there to help me get my cutie mark without much success, I was trying to walk on my two front hooves and was successful mostly but nothing triggered anything special.

"Maybe another time we will try something else girls, I don't think front hooves standing is my special talent" I said standing correctly

"How high can you jump?" Scootaloo asked.

"lets me try" as I readied myself, then jumped, getting about 10 meters in the air then land back on the ground. "Not that high" answering Scootaloo's question.

"What about juggling?" Apple Bloom asked.

"lets see." I started to juggle a few objects, but with difficultly... a few fell on me, "Nope, Not much of a Juggler." I answered Apple Blooms question everypony started laughing.

"What about..." Sweetie Belle said

"Girls I think Ethan not going to find his talent in one night." Twilight giggling still at the image of a Juggling prince.

"Ya, a Cutie Mark is something that makes me special, though I might be good at something doesn't mean it would be my special talent." I stated to the girls, "Maybe its from something you already do, Maybe its something you never done before. Its a path of self discovery and only you can find it."

"He's right suger-cubes, he got a point. " Applejack added.

"Even without a Cutie Mark, I will keep trying new things and maybe we will discover something about ourselves that makes us special." I said.

With that the three took those words and getting ready to go home. I went to applejack and asked, "Hey Applejack, since I spent a place at Rarity, your place still open with that extra room?"

"Indeed partner, Everything is set, Big mac already got the room ready. Hope you don't mind a farm house." Applejack answered

"I don't mind at all" I smiled.

"Well I think this party is officially completed!" said Pinkie Pie, "I hoped everyone had a good name" which was greeted with positive reaction.

It seemed that Pinkie had a few ponies on Janitor duty that she hired to clean up so everypony else didn't have too. Applejack, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy and rainbow dash all said their goodbyes and will be ready tomorrow as it was the afternoon.

"Well its time to head back to home, Apple bloom, Ethan lets head out." Applejack stated to us.

"Ethan I hope you like our farm." Apple Bloom said walking in front of me.

"I believe it will be a mighty fine." I responded.

"Our place ain't like fancy nancy like Rarity home, but its homely." Applejack added.

"I like farms anyway, they normally large places. Many things to do and enjoy doing them." I said, 'It might be messy and I am not a fan of getting dirty but it is worth it.' I thought.

"You took the worlds out of my month." Applejack said smiling.

He got to Sweet Apple Acres, it was some distance. If I was able to fly I could get there much faster... Maybe I should ask Rainbow dash or fluttershy tomorrow on flying. Soon we entered, there was a welcome. There as a wooden theme and a fire was going.

"We are home, You there big mac, Granny smith?" Applejack inquired.

"Eeyup." Big Macintosh repiled he came in the room, I was slightly taller than him.

"whata who is... oh MY princess Celestia" Granny Smith bowed.

"No no, I am Prince Ethan, not Princess Celestia." I corrected her as she looked.

"Granny, this is the Prince that I said would be staying the night today." Applejack added in correcting her.

"I know I know, you don't need be telling me twice" Granny smith said going back in her chair and falling asleep.

"That's Granny, for ya" Applejack said, "Big mac, Prince Ethan, Big mac."

"Eeyup" said big mac.

"A Stallion, with a few words... I like your style." I stated placing my hove out to do a pony version of a fist bump, big mac was no stranger to it and returned the favor.

"Big mac is there anything I need to get done? Since I was out" Applejack asked.

"Nopee... Took care of it." Big Mac said Proudly.

"Gee Thanks Big Brother. I will make it up to you tomorrow." Applejack said with big mac returning the favor.

"Well I might need some help in the morning, I be meeting Cheerilee tomorrow." Big Mac stated.

"Sure, no problem, since you did my chores I can do yours." Applejack said. "Anyway Ethan let me show you to the quest room." we went upstairs, I had to lower my head not to hit it on the wooden Beams that hold the house up. I made it upstairs, there was a hallway, one on the right since the hallway turns around to the right past that room. It was Granny Smith's room. The first room on the left was Big Mac's then Applejack then Apple Bloom. At the end around the corner was the guest room. It was big, with a window. There was another room, it was the restroom.

"This is our guest room, make yourself at home. I am heading to bed for a early raise." Applejack said with a yawn heading to her room closing the door behind her.

Something caught my eye when applejack left. It was under a nightstand, It looked like a picture of 2 ponies, a bit dated, I used magic to use telekinesis to lift the picture where I could see it. It seemed like a pony that looked like granny smith but much younger like she was in her young years.

'This other fella seems to look like big mac... but if this picture is right that might be their grand father.. He must have passed away some time ago. I better place this on the nightstand' I thought with placing the picture on the nightstand. I thought it be wise to get to bed sooner maybe I be able to help if they need a extra hand.

With that I turned off the light and went to bed, got in the covers and slowly went to sleep. I came into a dream state.

"Ethan its morning!" Apple bloom said waking me up the next day.

"Oh hello there Apple Bloom." I said, with a yawn.

"Are you going to sleep the day away?" Apple Bloom said.

"But the bed is so comfortable." I said being bit silly

"come on wake up." Apple bloom started to jump on me.

"ok ok, I am getting up." I said

"Lets go help Applejack and Big Macintosh" Apple Bloom suggested.

With that I got out of bed and remade it quickly. The picture I found was no longer on the nightstand, I didn't worry about it and moved on. I went downstairs, still making sure I didn't hit my head. I saw granny smith in the chair doing some knitting, Apple Bloom waiting for me out side, I went ahead and joined them.

"Oh hi there sleeping beauty, How was your sleep?" Applejack asked.

"That bed is very comfortable, I haven't sleep so well in years." I said

"Good to hear, Spike was just here needing you over at the library, it sounded urgent." Applejack said, "It didn't sound bad but I think the princess sent you a letter."

I nodded and thank Applejack for the hospitality as I rushed to the library, seeing spike along the way I picked him up.

"I heard there was a letter for me... why don't I take you there myself." I said.

"Thanks, it takes some time to get to sweet apple acres on 2 legs." Spike said catching his breath.

It didn't take us long to get there, I walked in with Twilight in the room reading a scroll that came form celestia.

"Hey Ethan, your scroll is there, its bound by magic so no one but you be able to read it." twilight said pointing to the scroll.

I opened the scroll:

_Dear Prince Ethan_

_ I heard you gotten yourself Hooves dug into Ponyville, I noticed that your house wasn't ready but you made arrangements to once a house is ready for you. I am glad you have made yourself at home there. Twilight and the rest of them are very happy that you been such a help down there._

_ You will learn in time, and its what me and luna felt about you that made you a perfect alicorn __prince. I can't wait to see how you grow into the prince we know you will be._

_ Princess Celestia_

_ P.S.: It will take time, don't rush yourself, I believe in you as much I believe in my student. I have faith that you will do well._

"I see" I said as the letter disappeared.

"what was the letter about?" Twilight asked.

"It seems I have a lot ahead of me, so much I need to get started on." I said.

"what can I help with." Twilight said.

"I need a teacher to understand how to use unicorn magic. I need to get some understanding of it so I can use it better. I also need to learn now to fly as I don't know how to do that." I informed Twilight.

"I can teach you, Rainbow and Fluttershy can teach you to fly since they are very good at it and the fact I don't have wings." Twilight said.

"Then may you teach me, I'd like to be able to use magic on a even level with other unicorns at least?" I asked.

"Did I hear a flying teacher?" as rainbow dash went though the door stopping next to me grabbing me and saying, "With my help you be flying in no time." me with my eye brow raised.

"That would be great rainbow can we start day after tomorrow after I get settled into my house?" I asked.

"No problem, maybe sometime you be able to be as awesome flier as me." Rainbow said with a grin. She left saying, "Now I am off to do a power nap."

Twilight stated, "It seems that you have 2 teachers now."

I smiled with Joy but thought, 'I hope I didn't bite off more than I can chew, I should be aware that Twilight would want Perfection, and Rainbow dash would want results. I hope I am not being overwhelmed.'


	4. The Prince and The Guards

**Recap: Ethan Pow, was made a Prince in Equestria and on Getting a letter form Princess Celestia in more detail why he was made Prince so quickly because he had that spirit and Intentions of a true hero and wisdom of wise Ponies of the past. yada yada yada  
**

**Twilight and Rainbow become the Prince's Teacher for skills he needs to learn, It gets a bit crazy and uneasy for the prince. Its a good test of character, knowing when to act or say it will happen later in the story.**

**I like to note that main Character doesn't have all the memories of this realm so some skills he forgot or not aware they exist.**

**New Character Enters the ring**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Prince and the Guards

It was the morning as I went to fluttershy's place to spend my last night. I woke up from her singing, which was perfect, I walked downstairs to see what she was doing. Being careful not to step on any animal. She was still singing, which made me join in as well, she turned to me.

"What a wonderful voice you have" Fluttershy said blushing.

"Not as good as yours, Its ok, but not as good as you." I said, making her blush a bit more.

"How was the bed? Did you sleep alright? I hope none of my animals awaken you..." She said pretty quickly.

"Good, Yes, None of them did." I interjected before she could ask more.

"That's good... I wanted to be sure nothing happened. Since of Opal, she can be very mean sometimes." Fluttershy said.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, Twilight and Rainbow Dash will be teaching me to use magic and fly." I said.

"I see, I hope you get to fly, It's a wonderful thing." She Stated Smiled.

"I Bet it is Fluttershy, If anyone can teach me it would have to be rainbow dash." I said.

"I agree." She agreed.

"Oh, Twilight getting out of her wheelchair today I believe." I said excited.

"uh isn't your house finished today as well?" Fluttershy asked.

"I almost completely forgot about that." I said thinking, 'I can't believe I almost completely forgot about that.' with a hove on my chin.

"Once I feed all my animals let's go and check on Twilight." Fluttershy stated as she continued feeding her pets.

I walked outside to see the day, I noticed Mayor mare came to see me I greeted her and she stated, "Prince Ethan your house finished here is the keys and a map to its site." as she pulled the items out and I grabbed them with magic, looking into the letter where the map was.

"Thank you Mayor Mare, for your Efforts, I hope to return your kind hospitality someday." I said to her reading the letter.

"The Princess Celestia as also opened a bank account for you in the town and as set money, the details and the money you be receiving will be in the letter. If you need anything you can come to me." She said as she made her way back to the town hall.

'1000 Bits a week?, I understand that I need 25000 Bits to get the house with the needed things to live it seems a bit high.' I thought, then I sent to see Fluttershy.

"I see the mayor was here, anything happened?" She asked me.

"Just the things I needed for my house. It seems to be somewhere on the South East of the Town." I said.

"Those large Town Houses, They were made for Rich visitors to get the town more money. You living there will really help get them traffic. Oh I wanted to ask who made your hat?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh I did, I am not so great with sewing that it has some holes in.. I was thinking of having Rarity fix it but I didn't ask her." I answered taking off my hat.

"I can help you with that, I know how to sew and be able to make it look nice, but the materials you used are very weak. I would use some stronger material, but I don't have any on hand, the better the Quality ones can cost 10 bits per yard. They be the same color but it would work..." Fluttershy paused. "I love sewing, I know of it ever since my mother taught me."

"That's very neat, I would like to learn how to sow... but how much would it cost to get my hat done?" I asked.

"um, I don't mind but it would cost about 20 bits to get all the supplies." Fluttershy said.

"I can do that no problem." I told her.

"I thought you had no money." Wondered Fluttershy.

"Princess Celestia has set up a bank account for me in ponyville, I get money each week... it seems very high." I informed her.

"How much do you get?" Fluttershy asked.

"1000 Bits a week." I answered.

"Wow, I only make about 186 Bits a week. If I get more things done 260 Bits.. but I normally take care of my pets so I normally have 80 Bits for myself each week." Fluttershy said.

"It did seem very high, Once I know how much a Bit is worth I will get an understanding... I stated though that since I am a prince they will charge me more."

"Some ponies do, like they do to me since I am very nice.. I have to be more assertive but I am not that way." Fluttershy said.

"Well I better get more tips from Twilight about it then." I said, "at least I don't have to worry about guards following me."

"Prince Ethan, we are your personal guard here in ponyville." two royal guards and one that seemed to be their Superior informed me.

"And it begins." I said as I turned around to them. "Hello there... I am not aware I was assigned guards."

"We were assigned to you today, he got here under orders from the captain of the guard Shining Armor. I am Steel Grid, I am a Major in the Royal Guard. These are my subordinates Iron Wall, and Stone Wall." Steel said to me with a salute. He was a Unicorn Pony with Brown fur, with 2 white Pegasus. They must be in the same family.

"I am not used in having Guards... its pretty unlike my environment." I said concerned.

"Well I Apologize Prince Ethan, but its our duty, If I have to glue you to myself I will until I get new orders." He stated with a glue container in his hove. 'Oh very funny' I thought.

"So, its only you and your 2 guards?" I asked.

"there is 6 of us in total." Steel Grid informed

"Have Living Arrangements been setup for you" I said in defeat, 'They not going anywhere until I see Celestia in person to handle this.'

"Not yet ready. We will be waiting until then." Steel Grid said, "Nothing will stop us from doing our part in protecting the royals."

"But...eep!" Fluttershy said but the two guards got around me and blocked her off, which made me mad.

"ONE THING YOU SHOULD NEVER DO IS CUT OFF MY FRIENDS WHEN THEY ARE SPEAKING... DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" I yelled at them with my horn shining, they backed off. I returned to a normal tone with my hron not shining, "You where saying Fluttershy."

"What about sleep? About somewhere to live?" She said still spooked from my outburst.

"If we need too we will sleep in the mud, we rotate our shifts." Steel Grid said.

"If this is going to work, you guys will have to follow some ground rules, 6 ponies and 1 dragon will be allowed to talk to me or approach me freely. You will only block off if I don't know them and this will change at anytime as they are my friends and I hate people cutting off my friends...I won't allow you or your men sleeping outside, I respect some personal Hygiene, this will only be the case... no more than 2 guards next to me, I hate being crowded by protection, If needed you will keep eyes on me from afar then fine. I prefer people being relaxed a bit around me, I know your on guard, it doesn't matter if your relaxed a bit... is this understood Major Steel Grid" I ordered.

"Crystal Clear Prince Ethan, but we have no arrangements set yet." Steel said.

"Then lets head to my house first, continue our chat there but I need to meet with another friend of mine Twilight Sparkle." I said this, Steel Grid reacted odd to that name but I ignored it.

"Yes Sir." He Saluted. As we head to the Library with them near me. This pulled more attention now since I had guards.

"You three wait out here..." I said.

I walked into the Library, the 3 guards at the door. Spike and Twilight where in the room, Twilight was walking around normally again.

"I see your up and walking." I said.

"Oh hi Ethan, I was getting things done, ready to learn magic?" Twilight said.

"At the moment no, I am going to be heading to my house I just got the keys and place from the mayor." I said, "I am heading there do you and spike want to come and see it."

"I like too, who are those people outside?" Twilight noticing the shadows in the window of the door.

"It seems that they are part of the royal guard that are meant to keep me protected. Does Steel Grid mean anything to you?" I asked.

"... He was one of my class mates in filly school before I became Princess Celestia student. Is he one of the guards?" Twilight asked.

"He is the Major that commands the unit. I also wanted to ask, since my understanding of your currency, I might need help doing shopping. Celestia granted me 24,000 Bits in my bank account and every week I get 1000 Bits?" I replied to twilight.

"Even we don't get that much from Celestia... Well you're a Prince after all. We get about 350 Bits a week for expenses." Spike said.

"I might need to have it lowered... I don't feel I need that much but at the moment I need to get to my house and get everything settled with the guards and see if the house already have furniture and such." I stated.

"Well let go." Twilight walked, spike said to me, "hey can I ride on your back since twilight walks around it be bad for her legs."

"Sure, I have no problem with that." I agreed. As he hopped on, we went to out of the door.

"Ok, This is Spike and Twilight Sparkle, they are allowed near me and talk to me at anytime.. as well as Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Fluttershy." I ordered Steel Grid.

"Yes Sir." Steel said to me, with the other guards understanding.

"Where is your house Ethan" Spike said to me as I give him the letter with the map.

"To what Fluttershy told me its one of the large town houses that what was just built" I said.

"Oh I seen them completed, for any Pony they are quite large. They just started building them ever since of some well-known ponies came here. They were meant as a temporary stay but built every well." Twilight stated.

"Very nice, It doesn't matter to me, A home is a home." I said.

"Take a left here." Spike said, as we went that way.

"My rest of my unit is at the house already." Steel Grid informed us.

"Then it should be easy to spot." I said, and it was, the other three guards where there waiting.

We made are way there as steel informed them about the _ground rules_ I stated to them when I first met them. I walked in to see it was a new house, well made something like Canterlot, the roof was made of roofing tiles than hay. The walls where more structured than normal houses around Ponyville it was like the town hall and like Rarity's shop. It had 2 floors, in total there was over 1500 sqm of space. At least 4 bedrooms, one master bathroom.

"Its empty" Spike stated.

"It sure is, need to get stuff in here. Steel Grid." I said.

"Yes?" Steel responded as he entered the house.

"Ok, you got 6 guards counting yourself. I will be living in the master bedroom, you will have your room/office the rest can be split for the rest of your unit." I said. "I will need to get the beds needed now."

"Ok, but it would be better..." Steel Stated.

"What am I going to use the 3 extra bedrooms for?" I objected.

"Ok then..." Steel said defeated.

"I hope you get that handled when I get back." I stated "Twilight, Spike and I will need to get extra beds needed and supplies." I said.

"Lets check with Applejack and rarity, they might have an idea about extra beds." Spike suggested.

"Might not be a bad idea Spike." Twilight said as we left the house.

One of the guard went with us, I didn't bother with telling him to stay at the house. We walked to Sweet Apple Acres to see Applejack, sitting against a tree with a a piece of straw in her mouth.

"Hey AJ!" Spike shouted.

"Howdi Spike, what you guys doin?" Applejack said getting up and walking over.

"We are looking to buy beds for Ethan's new place in Ponyville." Twilight informed Applejack.

"I wreck'in there will be a few in Ponyville that people would like to sell, You need one?" Applejack asked.

"I need 1 bed for myself and 6 for my royal guard since they don't have a place since there no rooms open in Ponyville." I answered.

"Now you got part of the Royalty package, you got the Guards, just need the Castle." Spike said.

"Not really liking the Guard thing, nor do I want a castle. No Offense" I said and stating to the guard directly, he shook his head that it was ok.

"You might get charged higher than normal... a bed normally runs for 150 Bits to 250 Bits, don't go too high." Applejack warned.

"Thanks for letting me know." I said.

"I have an idea, why don't Ethan pull out money and we buy the beds apart. So he doesn't get over charged. " Twilight said.

Spike received a message from Celestia it reads:

_Dear Prince Ethan_

_ Since you are in Ponyville I went ahead and sent this letter to Spike, I know that your house is finished and the guard went there to soon, I went ahead and got some sent to your house and I also got some furniture sent it should be there by noon. _

_ I apologize for the Guards but its standard thing of being royalty. _

_ Princess Celestia._

"Her Timing is good... Its almost scary." I said.

"She is the co-monarch of Equestria after all." Twilight said.

We went ahead and head back to my house and saw the furniture was already there. The guards already got everything setup. I went to my room and saw that it was...

"Very very pink..." I said as Spike started Laughing.

Everything was very pink, but there was a note in the room. Twilight started to read it.

"Magical furniture... they change color and style by magic. Lets see here." Twilight said as her horn glowed. All the furniture went to a dark oak look, the bedding was green and the walls seemed similar to the furniture. Spike stopped laughing.

"That's better, Thank you Twilight." I said relieved.

"I understand how you feel... this looks so much better... but magical furniture is rare within Equestria. It seems these where enchanted ages ago. " Twilight replied.

"It's good that is out-of-the-way. The only thing I want to see pink in large amounts is balloons, Pinkie and Cake." I stated.

We went and saw the house was already set with furniture. It looked really good, Steel Grid was there looking at me, I went to talk to him privately.

"Prince, It seems everything is set. I will have the guards stay at distance so it doesn't make you feel uneasy. Its our duty to make you feel safe not uncomfortable." Steel stated.

"That is a relief." I said, "It's good that we have an understanding."

"This is my first assignment to make sure a Royalty safety." Steel grid said.

"I see, I do want to ask, when I mentioned Twilight's name you reacted?" I asked.

"Twilight was one of my classmates long time ago, I really liked her but when she became Celestia's student I went ahead and became part of the royal guard. I almost forgot about Twilight Sparkle. Its something I am moved on from since I have Somepony in Canterlot." Steel Grid said.

"Good, I don't want to be questioning your actions to Shining Armor myself. Just do your best." I said to Steel grid.

We moved on from that, pretty much telling each other how to work with each other. How far a guard should be from me. What should each guard flight path should be. When they transferred for leave and so forth, keeping it to the point. Finishing our meeting, I left the office to see the whole gang in the living room.

"Hey Everypony, nice to see you girls again." I welcomed.

"We wanted to see your new place dear, I wanted to say, I wanted to have you visit my shop again, I got some nice clothes made for you when you go anywhere formal." Rarity said to me.

"Its nice but I prefer the farm any day." Applejack stated.

"It's very awesome." Rainbow dash added.

"Ethan, you still want your hat redone?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes I still do, I really need to get those materials... why don't we go get them now?" I asked.

"um... we can, if you don't mind and not busy" Fluttershy said.

"Not busy at all, let's go and get those materials" I said.

Fluttershy and I went to the marketplace, the rest of the gang went back to what they where doing before. Heading to the bank we enter, seeing some traffic we get in line.

"Prince Ethan!, Why don't you come this way?" One of the bank clerk asked.

"You sure, I'd like to wait my turn." I stated as the rest of the ponies where more than happy to let me go first. "Thank you." I said with me and Fluttershy move up to the clerk, the clerk was a mare yellow earth pony with a mathanical Pi sign cutie mark.

"How can I help you? Prince Ethan" Asked the Clerk.

"I would like to withdraw 100 bits form my account." I ordered.

"Very well." The clerk pulled out a large bag. I grabbed it with my telekinesis with my horn.

"Thank you." I said walking out.

Fluttershy then told me where to head too to get the materials. We entered the marketplace and it was about noon. There was some activity there, A guard was spotted in the distance behind us to make sure nothing went wrong.

"Where too now Fluttershy?" I asked.

"There that stall there has the material needed to make a better hat." Fluttershy told me.

We walked up and saw an old mare at the stall with some fabric. The old pony made a joke about Fluttershy and I being dates. I went along with the joke, which made Fluttershy blush. We got extra fabric for a deal also buying a saddlebag for myself to carry my items we went on are marry way.

"I think Rarity would like any extra fabric that we don't use since we got a whole roll." I informed Fluttershy.

"I think that be very thoughtful of you. Rarity doesn't have much of this type." Fluttershy told me.

"I still have about 30 bits left on me, you want to get something to eat?" I asked Fluttershy.

"I don't want to have you go out of your way..." Fluttershy said as her gut started to Grumble making her blush.

"I think the gut says otherwise." I said chuckling.

"Well, there is a good place there that mades very good potato pie" Fluttershy said pointing to that place.

We went there and a waiter came up to ask was for what we want to eat. Getting a Potato Pies, we got to talk about how we where doing.

"That was very nice of you what you did my house." Fluttershy told me.

"No Problem, Its something I do for my friends, as I had done for me before. Even if that person was royalty. I don't respect someone who cuts off my friends." I said to Fluttershy.

After eating I walked with fluttershy to her place since we got the fabric, we used some of it and she took my hat redoing it with the new fabric. It was like watching a master, skilled and quick, it almost seemed she took a few minutes to finish my hat. Her pets all over the place, still making sure not to step on any of them.

"With that, it will be very strong and hard to ware out" Fluttershy said as I placed the hat on my head as I looked at the mirror.

"Its amazing Fluttershy, thank you." I said.

"Its nothing." Fluttershy said. "Lets go and get the extra fabric to Rarity."

"Not a bad idea, she did say she had some things for me to try on." I said. "It would be a good thing to give her the extras now and..." 'DO NOT USE THAT SAYING, ITS HORRIBLE!' "get two things done at once." 'Good Pony'

We made our way out and made it to rarity's Boutique, It was getting dark.

"Hey Rarity, You here?" I said.

"Hello, what do you got there?" Rarity said.

"Extra Fabric I bought on a deal to make my hat stronger.. Fluttershy said you might need some more."

"This is very expensive fabric, Thank you Ethan and thank you Fluttershy. Like I said before I got some clothes I made for you for any formal places you goto lets you try them on." Rarity said.

With that Rarity sent me to a Fitting room, the first once was a Black Tux, It was really fitting. I came out and showed them.

"This really works for me, I really like it." I said to rarity, Fluttershy seems to like it as well.

I went back in and changed into the next set, this time it was more of a long jacket, seemed to work when for when I was outside.

"Rarity, this is good as well, If I had sunglasses this would be perfect." I said.

Rarity had some Sunglasses and gave them to me.

"Perfect, Now I can..." I paused placing on the sunglasses, "Make it 20% cooler."

which made Rarity and Fluttershy Giggle.

Rarity said, "That's all of it for now, at least you look fabulous when you go out to any formal party."

"Thank you Rarity, this will make me feel more relaxed if I ever go to any event, like the Grand Galloping Gala." I said.

I placed the Clothes away, Rarity is planning to make them finished. After that we all went home as it was getting late. I said my goodbyes to them both as I walked home to head to bed. Today was a great day.


	5. Teaching the Basics, Prince

**14,000 Words, 4 chapters... 3 days between those chapters I am on a roll.**

**Show me some love and place in a review, am I doing something bad(or good), did I mis-spell something some pony or someplace... Do you think I am not showing the environment enough, should I show less... I need to KNOW! Reviews are like part of the fuel needed to keep rolling.**

**Recap: Ethan got his house, and guards have been told how to keep guard on him... at distance and react in a special way when its needed.**

**I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is magic (I wish I did) This is a fan fic story that takes place of the same storyline. Original characters are linked to their original owners.**

**I added more back story and made a twist... a forgotten Celestial Sibling.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Teaching The Basics, Prince

It was still dark outside when I woke up, I felt very good of yesterday, everything did go less chaotic than I thought. Getting into the restroom connected to my room I got ready, I did enjoy a good shower in the morning its a good way to make me think. The bathroom was pretty standard white colored, gender neutral setup.

'Its been almost a week, This has been very good so far... dash and twilight should be teaching me the basics to get flying and use magic.' I thought as I finished up my shower. 'Celestia has been helping me out.. Luna would as well but I dunno.' with that I heard someone come in, the guards did recognized who ever in. I finished up and walked out to see Princess Luna standing there.

"Hello there brother" Luna said, giving me chills down my spine as I was still not used to be called that.

"Hi there Luna, I hardly ever got the chance to really talk to you."I said coming down the stairs.

"The days pass, I was planning to speak to you sooner." Luna said.

"I don't wake up this early, I can understand how it can be hard to get in contact." I stated.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to talk in private before I head back to canterlot?" Luna Asked.

"uh, Sure." I said as we head outside to talk none of the guards followed this time. Once we got the distance from anypony we started to talk.

"I know you received a letter from our sister about why, It's not completely clear. A long time ago before I was misprision-ed in the moon there was once a prince that was our brother. He was the alicorn that was going to control the stars. His name was Solar, he was older than me but younger than Celestia." Luna said.

"Why isn't he around?" I asked.

"There was once a battle... It was horrible, a large monster came which required Solar to sacrifice himself to save the world. He was Buried deep under Canterlot, and in a way started my downward spiral into evil. Solar was there day and night... he only slept when he really needed too. He was there when others didn't" Luna said.

"Why doesn't any other pony know about Solar?" I asked.

"Time heals wounds... even ones we want to don't want to forget." Luna said.

"So Originally it was that you controlled the moon, Celestia maintained the sun, and Solar ensured the stars?" I asked.

"Yes, we where the Celestial Siblings." Luna said with a tear.

"This is painful for you... why take this pain on yourself to tell me?" I asked.

"We thought you where more than a chance, Celestia and I tried to bring Solar back.. but his spirit moved on... We believe, you are a completion of the magic we cast to bring back Solar. Time Spells stopped us from changing the past, revival spells didn't work on a spirit that had moved on. You needed to know... Celestia and I where going to tell you this later after the Gala was over. I told Celestia you needed to know sooner." Luna said crying.

"There no words I can say to change history... He must have cared too much for you two to give up everything to make sure the safety of your world." I responded as I hugged Luna, as a tear came down my cheek. "I know loss, pain and Suffering, something I will take any day to make sure the lives of others I care about... Your spells might have allowed me to exist in your world. I don't blame you, nor am I angry, I am happy you told me now. I can start to really understand my propose in this world... Equestria needed a Trio-Monarchs to balance everything not just controlling powerful forces.."

"I am pleased you understand and I hope you can forgive us for an error we made." Luna stated.

"I forgive you because I ended up in a place wonderful and peaceful. I might get pressured... I might get mad, I might break a _enchanted castle wall_ or two." I said with Luna giggle at the castle bit, "But it would never make me regret me coming here."

The sun was raising from afar Luna knew she had to return to Canterlot. Drying up her face she started to fly.

"So long for I must return to Canterlot, your words for deep in caring. I hope soon we will talk again, I happy you forgive us." As Luna stated she took off to Canterlot, with joy in her eyes.

'She needed to let that out, it was hurting her so much... it fills in much of the gaps... It explains how I was able to enter this world and I got this form... it was their spells of time and revival to make sure my entry to their realm. It seems my place is clear, I am going to be Equestira's first male Monarch' I thought as I walked back. When looking in the sky I ran into another pony pushing her on the ground... I looked to see an Earth pony on the ground with a saddlebag as she was leaving her house to head her Cutie Mark is a Rose.

"hey watch out where... Prince Ethan, I am Sorry."She apologized.

"No no, I wasn't looking and I should have paid attention, I am sorry I ran into you... are you alright?" I asked.

"I will be ok, My name is Rose, I was heading to my friend's place." Rose answered.

"Will you be ok, I am sorry that I ran into you and knocked you over." I apologized.

"No harm done, I will be alright..." Rose said.

"You Halt" a Guard Yelled running to me.

"WAIT!" I Yelled at the guard as he Skid to a stop in front of me. "Its fine, I was talking to Rose, It was my fault not hers. Just stay near me for now until I get back to town." the Guard saluted as he got up and walked to the side. "I am sorry to run into you Rose, I should have looked."

"Talking to you made up for it silly, I hope to talk to you again." Rose stated Smiling.

After that I made it to the Library, walking in I saw books everywhere. The Guard remained outside.

"Ethan, You made it here early... why don't we take this time to practice some magic... spike hold on placing things away." Twilight said as spike placed the books down and head for the corner placing on a helmet.

"Why is Spike have a helmet on... WHY DO YOU HAVE A HELMET ON!?" I asked the both of them.

"Well we are going to see how far you are with multitasking with telekinesis. If not careful somepony could get hurt specially you are a alicorn your abilities should be powerful." Twilight said in a makeshift bunker.

"Seriously Twilight, you think that my abilities could cause harm by hardly thinking it?"

"Yes, as your Teacher, start multi-tasking." Twilight ordered.

As that I started to pick up some books, with a few it wasn't that hard but it required direct focus. Then I tried to lift up more, as my head started to sweat. Almost losing some grip on some books.

"Ok good let's have you move them around." Twilight said.

I made the books move in a circle in a similar path but my focus was lost and some books were launched everywhere making .

"You can stop now..." twilight Paused as a book hit her bunker. "PLEASE"

With that I dropped everything I was doing, I started to breathe heavily.

"Ok... I take that back... Alicorn magic very powerful"I said with taking deep breaths.

As Twilight got a book, "Your better than other unicorns, with that much multi-tasking you be able to handle getting though the basics training." She got 3 more books. "These are the books I need you to read and know by heart."

"Twilight, you forgot this one." Spike said.

"Perfect Spike, that one I was just thinking of." Twilight said.

"So I need to read all of theses." I said grabbing them all with magic and reading three of them all at once.

"How can you read 3 books at once?" Spike asked.

"Photographic memory, I just need to look at something for a few seconds... it's not too perfect though, If I go too fast or read too much I can head up with a massive headache but 3 books should be ok... at least I know that I am thinking too much, I need to relax when I am maintaining telekinesis. I shouldn't demand an object to move, I could crush it my mistake if I am powerful enough." I said.

"Your Really into reading." Twilight said surprised.

"Well ya I am but forget getting me into writing, my style is horrible, I place double words... commas where they don't belong... sometimes I mis-spell most words. I love stories any day, and I have a large imagination... I don't mind small letters and notes." I informed Twilight.

After that Rainbow dash came in like a bolt of lightning, making me lose my place which slightly annoyed me.

"Ethan, you ready to get your wings stretched?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Rainbow, I am now teaching him." Twilight stated.

"In what, how to make a bigger mess?" Rainbow stated looking around seeing books all over the floor and things knocked over.

"No I am teaching him magic." Twilight stated.

"Enough you two, Twilight, I am going to save my place in these books, I pretty much gone though half of them already, Getting some fresh air again might be good for the mind." as I made a nice stack of the books I need to read with bookmarks and picking up and placing them away.

"Fine." Twilight defeated and annoyed with her head down and ears back.

"YES!, come on Ethan, let's go to the track.." Rainbow dash said.

'Track? Aren't we going to be learning how to fly... not run' I thought saying, "Ok then."

We left the Library it mostly cleaned when we left, the guard was following me as I told him too. Making it to a race track with a few other Pegasus Ponies they're training. Some of them started talking more about me coming to the track in excitement some worried that they will be.

"Hey everypony, can I get your attention we will be teaching the prince how to fly, yes he is a prince but since of his appearance he wasn't really got to break into his wings." rainbow dash said with me giving a blush also a pony named snowflake saying, "YEAHH!" smiling being very uncomfortable . 'Really rainbow... you had to say that...' I thought.

"I am teaching him to fly, to become an awesome flyer like me" Rainbow dash said as all the Pegasus ponies stomping on the ground in agreement. "First I need you all to give the Prince how a Pegasus Flies, Lets see here Thunderlane why don't you show the Prince your stuff." Rainbow grinned.

Thunderlane got into place with a grunt, then took off almost blowing my hat off my head as I said, " no you don't." as I use magic to keep it on my head. He was moving very fast, most likely not as fast as rainbow dash. Going very high in the air then heading straight down with a bolt of lightning behind him. It made the ground shake slightly, I got some sight of what I be able to do maybe.

"Flashy as ever Thunderlane, now I am going to get the Prince to be able to do that or better." rainbow dash said to the crowd. As they went back to what they are doing.

"That's a pretty large claim Rainbow." I Questioned Rainbow's statement.

"Don't worry, I helped many young fliers.. This is Couch rainbow dash trust me." She said.

"so what do I need to do to get started?" I asked.

"flap your wings a few times, lets get those things stretched out." Rainbow commanded.

"Very well." I accepted, as I stretched out my wings and Flapped a few times. Making a gust of dust around me. A few ponies were pushed.

"Ah, its clear that your wings are big enough to get you in the air... let's get those muscles pumped. GET ME 25 wing ups." ordered rainbow dash.

I paused as I thought, 'Wing ups? Wait a moment does she mean the wing version of push ups? Ok then.' I got down, tucked in my front legs and pointed out by back legs. I pushed up with little problems and continued as rainbow dash counted.

"10... 11... 12... 13...come on prince go faster... 14... 15... 16... 17... 18... 19... 20... 21... 22... 23..." She counted, the 24th one was hard as my wings where getting tired and needed to rest. I made it to 25 with sweat coming out of my body.

"Good now get up and let get you some air time, stretch out those wings." rainbow said getting a few Pegasus ponies together around me to do a gust to push me into the air. "Ready?... Now!" starting it before I was able to respond. I went up a few feet I glided down nicely to the ground.

"That was awesome." I said.

"That's only gliding, this time try to do a few flaps " She said as I was pushed into the air again. This time I tried to flap but I was imbalanced and fell into a water pool. Everypony started laughing except the guard who went over to see if I was OK.

"I am fine" I said to the guard was I got out, "I hope that gets me cleaned."

"You should dry up wet stuff." rainbow said trying to hold her laughter.

I used my magic to repel the water on me and then threw everywhere, getting Rainbow Dash very wet which made me laugh.

"How did you do that?" rainbow said surprised.

"It was some of the basic magics in books twilight had me read... but I used it in a more advanced way." I informed Dash.

"Well let's try again, don't think too hard about flying just that you want to fly." Rainbow told me still wet from me using my magic.

"Ok then, I am ready." I said getting ready to be launched into the sky and all the Pegasus launched me, this time I was able to keep in the air. Still getting tired from flapping, I landed very nicely like I did when I glided.

"Well you got flying now, you just need to keep exercising your wings so you can keep up flight." Rainbow said Shaking the water off her. "Your doing very good for flying for your first time."

At the time Dash was talking to me, Twilight and Spike came up to see how I was doing.

"How is Everypony doing?" Twilight asked.

"Just getting Dash a bit wet around the ears for say." I said.

"What happened?" Twilight wondered.

"I fell into that pool of water, I used a spell to dry myself off, I got rainbow dash wet in the process. It was basic manipulation methods Part 3, I used that to dry myself."

"So Rainbow Dash got washed up." Spike said chuckling.

"That's still pretty good for just the basics, to remove that much water quickly would need much focus which is something I am still mastering... Maybe we can work together and get better in magic over time." Twilight stated.

"Well Ethan will be flying by himself in no time, with my guidance of course." rainbow dash Boasted.

"Ya, I think its time to give my wings a rest and return to the library so I can read those books more. Something makes me wonder." I stated.

"Whats that?" Twilight Asked.

"I wonder how changelings use their magic allows them to shape shift... well morph... I think there is a skill I can master easy." I stated, "Before I entered this realm, that's something I could do is to shape shift and use other forms when needed."

"Also be something to out change the changelings." Spike said.

"Correct, It's a thing I should aim for. Dunno when turning into another form will come in handy." I stated.

"Well we can look into it tomorrow, I am going to see Applejack, Its applebuck season and I think it would be a good idea to make sure she doesn't over-do herself that one time." Twilight stated.

"What happened that time?" I asked.

"Well, her brother got injured before applebuck season started two years ago. She got stubborn and didn't want any help she almost work so hard, she kept on falling asleep doing the task." Spike answered me.

"I see." I replied.

We went together to Sweet Apple Acres to see that applejack and big mac where working on the field. They seemed to be half way done.

"Howdi guys, Just getting these apples put away. Twilight I am not making it too hard on myself don't be worrying.. I got my brother helping me." Applejack stated.

"Well I am relieved to see that." Twilight said.

"Applejack how is apple bloom doing?" I asked.

"Still at School, should be close to ending for the day." Applejack answered.

"I haven't seen the Cutie Mark Crusaders often for a few days."I started.

"I believe they meet up at their club house after school, If you want I can show you it." Spike said.

"Twilight don't you might if I burrow your assistant for a bit?" I requested.

"Sure, just make sure he is back before nightfall, or he will get cranky." Twilight said in cutie voice.

"I only get cranky when you use that voice." Spike said with a grumpy look as he hopped on my back. "Why don't we meet up with the club members before heading there to see if they are doing a meeting."

"I will stay here to see if applejack wants any help, I will be going to the Library after I get something to eat." Twilight informed us.

Once that I nodded, Spike, My guard and myself went to the school of Ponyville. It seems that all the school-age ponies where excited to see me.

Cheerilee welcomed me, "Prince Ethan, what a convenience... I made a assignment for the students to do a short essay about you. Maybe you could answer some questions to help out if you're not too busy."

"I am more than happy with that. Just go easy on me, I am new." I said with a smile.

"How old are you?" Snips asked.

"How old I am in total? Well I been asleep for many years... I been awake for about 35 years would be a good count, so I go with that."

"Whats up with you not having a cutie mark, you don't feel special or anything?" Diamond Tiara grinned with Silver spoon giggling.

"Well, I do feel Special, its more that my special skill isn't known yet... Unlimited Potential, something that I yet to unlock, every pony has their talent. Finding more about myself is something that can be very fun. Even in failure you get closer to your goal." I answered with pride. Which made Diamond Tiara angered that she didn't get me mad. The Crusaders group smiled to that.

"What you going to be for Nightmare night?" Snails said.

"I dunno, I might be Princess Celestia Since I look like her matters if I get my mane and tail to wave-like hers." I stated which made everypony laugh even the guard as I move my hove though my mane.

"Well School is over, your short essays are due next week... Thank you Prince for your time" Cheerilee thanked me.

"No Problem... I came here to meet up with the cutie mark crusaders." I said.

"Hey Ethan, spike and guard!" Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo said.

"I think his name is Stone Wall, am I right?" I asked the guard and he nodded yes.

"Ethan came here to see if you going to do a meeting of your club." Spike said.

"Well..." Started Apple Bloom.

"A problem..." Added Sweetie Belle.

"With that." Scootaloo finished.

"Whats wrong?" I said.

"Well it seems that our club house got infested with honey bees and we can't use it anymore, its damaged and we been unable to get any help to fix it." Apple Bloom said.

"Isn't your club house on Sweet Apple Acres, why didn't you ask Applejack?" Spike inquired.

"Since of the Applebuck season they been too busy with helping us." Scootaloo answered.

"Why don't we talk to Fluttershy to see if she knows how to safely remove the hive. Then we need to find out what needs to be done to repair the damage or replace the club house." I said.

"Lets do it." Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo said as we went to Fluttershy's house.

"Fluttershy you there?" I asked, as I saw her head pop out of the window on the second floor it was Fluttershy.

"Oh hi Ethan, Spike, Stone wall and Girls." Fluttershy acknowledged us and she remembered stone walls name.

"hey what do you know about Honey bees?, it seems that the cutie mark crusaders club house got a hive of them in there and anyway to remove them." I asked.

"Well Honey bees can be moved but they need a new home first they are very attached a home but if you give them a new one they be happy to move.. a honey bee home can be bought as there a pony that handles them personally." Fluttershy added coming out the house and walking to us.

"I see, This means it will get costly, As the club is in a state of disrepair because of the bees." I said. "Girls I will be doing this, I will get the club fixed and back to normal but, I can only meet you half way, If you can get the bees a new home and a new place for that home then I can get the materials and some help to repair it." I told the three what I will do.

"Then we need to meet with this pony to see how we can get a bee home." Scootaloo stated, the others agreed as they went to Ponyville.

"Stone wall, this may be an odd order but can you keep an eye on them?" I ordered he went ahead and did just as I said.

"That is very nice of you Ethan." Fluttershy said.

"They be learning a lesson , as well a story for their Essay, Ethan helping them more than they think." Spike stated "We should check on Twilight." I nodded in agreement we said goodbye to Fluttershy as we went to the Library.

The Books where still there from this morning as Twilight was working on spells.

"Hey Twilight, I am here to return your assistant." I said as spike hopped off my back and helped twilight.

"Good, I really need your help spike... Ethan your Books about magic are still there if you wish to continue with reading them." Twilight stated, as I went ahead and continued.

'Magic and the new how they work...' I thought as I started reading 3 books at once. Getting though them pretty quickly.

"She gonna blow!" Spike said as the magic spell was unstable.

"hit the deck!" I said dropping on the floor.

The whole room got back and smokey... spike me and twilight where blanked in ash.

"Is everypony alright?" Spike asked.

"yep... I am ok." Twilight answered.

"I am good... that was a blast, what where you trying to do twilight." I asked coughing.

"well I was doing the similar thing you did with a new spell to make floating light." Twilight sighed. "I wasn't successful, lets better get this place cleaned."

We started to clean and get all the books placed back. As the girls and stone wall returned.

"Hey there girls how was the honey bee home hunt going?"

"We got a house that we can get free but it need some fixin" Apple Bloom said.

"And we need to find a place for it so we going to ask Applejack tomorrow" Sweetie Belle added.

"Ok good, I take it your going to continue tomorrow?" I asked.

"Ya I got to head home." Scootaloo said.

"Rarity will be worried if I don't get home and start on my homework." stated Sweetie Belle.

"Applejack as well" stated Apple Bloom.

"Then tomorrow then after school we will team up." I stated, the girls went home and stone wall was pleased to be helpful.

"I am going to head home." I said as it was getting late after talking to twilight about other magics we will be going over.

"See you tomorrow Ethan." Spike responded. I went home, seeing Steel grid wanted to talk to me.

"It seems there is a meeting and a recall and transfers being done. There was a letter sent to everyone but I am unsure we should go the orders didn't say us I think as they calling in any extra units." Steel said.

"Why don't you head back to the recall, it might be important... better yet I will send you with letter to Shining Armor." I said. "It would avoid any issues and your duty isn't broken."

"Who going to guard you?" Steel grid asked.

"I will be with friends the day, I am sure nothing will go wrong." I stated as I started a Note to Shining Armor.

_Dear Shining Armor_

_ The Unit that was assigned to me gotten confused orders about a recall to Canterlot. In light of this I am sending the Unit back to Canterlot to get further details and orders. If they are not needed there please make it clear what orders and Unit they are._

_ I am Pleased with these guards, they been doing their duty very well-being down here. I thought they would be a problem but they been flexible and helpful. I commend them._

_ Also, Twilight been doing very well, I am thinking of heading back to Canterlot and see if she wants to join me. Get some time to talk to Celestia and Luna in Canterlot. I haven't thought what date I will be heading back but I will plan it once a unit comes back from this recall._

_ Signed Prince Ethan Pow_

"Here, Present this to Shining Armor when you get there." I said to Steel grid.

"We will be leaving soon then, Prince please don't get into too much trouble when I am gone. I don't like coming back to bad news." Steel said this as I chuckled at the thought.

It was pretty much quiet the rest of the night. I went to bed and head to sleep.


	6. The Joke is on the Prince

**5 Chapters down, I am really enjoying making this story. If you know anyone that might like this story give them a link. **

**Recap: The Cutie Mark Crusaders Club House is infested with Honey Bees, Ethan has gotten into the basics in his training of flying and Unicorn magic. The Royal Guards assigned to Ethan have returned to Canterlot because of a unclear recall.**

**Just to be clear Ethan Pow is the same to my personalty... so I am pulling a joke on myself.**

**Meeting with Zecora, I hope I got her speech down.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is magic, original characters, places and events are part of their original owners.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Joke is on the Prince

I woke up just as the sun was raising... It was quiet since the guards were sent to Canterlot. I heard a knock on the door, grabbing my hat and dashing down to the door I opened it. It was Rose from yesterday.

"Oh hi Rose, what brings you to my place this early." I said with a tired look on my face.

"Oh, did I wake you?" Rose asked.

"I was already awake when you knocked." I answered.

"Since you where awake yesterday, I thought you be up by now, I came to bring you this." Rose said as she gave me a yellow rose in a flower-pot.

"Simply Beautiful, I love these Flowers but I never been much of a gardener I don't really go out of my way to get myself dirty. Why you giving me this?" I asked grabbing it with my magic and smelling it.

"Just to make sure I had no hard feelings of yesterday. I also do have many roses of that color anyway." She said with a smile, "I came by to give it to you before I head to work."

"Thank You, It's very Thoughtful, even though I was the one that walked into you." I said placing the pot down.

"No hard feelings, by the way, where are your guards?" Rose asked.

"They were recalled to Canterlot, I am guard-free for the time being." I chuckled.

"Well I will see you around, I heading to work." She left waving, which I returned a wave then I picked up the flower and placed it on the table in the living room, smelled very good.

I went upstairs, I was reminded about getting my wing muscles some more work so they can carry me when I want to fly. So I took the time to do a few wing ups to get them stronger. I got on the ground and did about 26 until I stopped thinking, 'At least I did one more than yesterday... If I want to fly I got to keep it up.. I hope I don't get too lazy, I know that rainbow dash won't rest until I can fly without any support.'

With that I went to the shower and wash up to see Twilight so she can teach me more about magic. I went outside and closed the door behind me. I noticed a few ponies where looking at me more often as I walked to the library and seeing the door smashed in. Spike was there cleaning up tired, he must have seen what have happened.

"Spike, what happened?" I asked with concern.

"Rainbow dash seemed to need Twilight for something important at Fluttershy's place." He answered my question with a yawn.

"Every pony up and about very early in the morning" I asked.

"Your telling me, Twilight was up most of the night and got up very early with Owlowicius." Spike said

"Who what?" I said confused.

"Twilight's late assistant so Twilight can study more often, She is an Owl." Spike stated as he woke up. "Well I did get enough sleep I think, I just take early mornings."

"I see, need any help?"I asked.

"Ya this door needs to be reattached, Rainbow rush into the library that it busted off its hinges." Spike requested as I got the door up in place as Spike got replacement hinges placed in making if good as new.

"Spike, do you know anything about a Royal Guard recall that happens around now?"I asked.

"I unsure but each year the most of the guards are recalled to Canterlot to get promoted, any rewards. Sometimes royals are left with local protection.. I see why you asked, you have no guards right now." Spike responded.

"Ya, they where unsure to leave me alone for a few days." I informed Spike.

"Why don't I be your protection. Guard Spike reporting for duty." Spike said saluting hopping on.

"I don't think guards get free rides but I can reconsider it for your case."I said with a laugh.

"They must be at Fluttershy's place still Sir." Spike said.

"Very well then." I stated as we started heading to Fluttershy's place.

Once we got there, most of Fluttershy's pets where sick. It seems Twilight was reading to see what making them so ill.

"Hey, Whats going on?" I asked with much concern.

"Ethan, Its my pets they got sick after eating a strange root angel found.. I asked Rainbow if she get twilight and Twilight is here trying to find out whats wrong... the vent won't be open for hours." Fluttershy explained.

"None of my books explain about this root, I think Zecora knows more about this root than any pony." Twilight said as she placed her books in her saddle pack.

"Who is Zecora?"I asked.

"A zebra that lives in the everfree forest. She came from far away, understands a lot about herbs and poisons. She is the best bet to know whats going on. Fluttershy you should stay here, me, rainbow, Spike and Ethan should be ok." Twilight suggested.

"You sure, the everfree forest is still dangerous." Fluttershy said.

"No worries Fluttershy, Prince Ethan and his trusted guard will get to Zecora and back without much problems." Spike said.

"Also we have a very safe path to Zecora's remember.. to avoid the local pitfalls." Twilight added.

"If not I will fight our way out." Rainbow dash stated.

"Then the time is of the essence, Lets head to Zecora." I said.

We Rushed with twilight in the front and I am behind the group with spike on my back. Taking a very odd path that took longer. It made me wonder but it was local pitfalls that we where avoiding. We couldn't just fly because I can't stay in the air long, unless its dangerous flying over.

"Well we are here, that's Zecora's place" Twilight said to a tree with lights on.. there was a body seen.

"Is that ponies I hear, Yes Twilight, Spike and Rainbow dash, How are you. With a new Pony Tall and Alicorn with a crystal horn, that is something I never seen before." Zecora said walking out her home.

"Hi Zecora, This is Prince Ethan, we came out here because of this root... it seems that Fluttershy's animals are sick from it." twilight showed Zecora the Root.

"Oh, I see this root not meant for eating but it won't do much harm. Give them a moment to rest and they will be quite refreshed." Zecora said with a smile, "But Just in case" she walked into her home, "This will get them good again just single drop on any of their food." Zecora informed.

"Thank you Zecora, your much help."I said with a smile.

"Any time for you Pony folk." She Responded.

We went ahead and walked back, taking the same path we did before. We where walking a cliff and the ground started to shake, it broke below me. In reaction I grabbed spike with my mouth and threw him to twilight. I skid down below some trees. I fell on some blue flowers that was all over the place. I didn't think much about it.

"Ethan are you ok?" Twilight said in a panic.

"I am ok I will meet you on the further down path I am next to it." I said hearing a sound of relief.

They got to me and I was very dusty and muddy, Rainbow dash started to snicker.

"Nice view you got right there, dirt prince." Rainbow stated as she started laughing.

"Are you ok, Ethan, you tossed me to twilight instantly when you fell?" Spike asked.

"I am fine, maybe some pride broken but I will live. I will need a wash down to get this junk off me." I stated.

"We will once we get to Fluttershy's place I think she can help you." Twilight said.

We got to Fluttershy's place soon after that, some of the animals seemed better but still sick.

"Fluttershy, use this Zecora said to use a drop on their food and will feel better." Twilight told fluttershy.

After that she did just that, I got showered with water to clean off the mud and dirt. The Animals got better pretty quickly, about a few hours later, every pony returned to what they where doing before. Twilight, Spike and I went to the library. It was the afternoon when we left.

"You guys got the door fixed, I completely forgot about that." Twilight said.

"Ethan helped me get it in place, I was able to get it back on its hinges." Spike said.

"In the end I am happy nothing bad happed. Oh I need to head home... I have a Yellow Rose flower that the Pony Rose gave to me, I haven't watered it and see if it got enough sunlight... Oh dear see you two tomorrow." I rushed to my house they waved me goodbye.

I got home to see the rose looked good, I got a small amount of water and gave it some.

"Good atleast I know its good on water, it smells great... maybe I should turn in early... I am tired from the excitement." I stated to myself and head to bed.

I went to sleep, getting to dreamland... I started to dream about what was happening today it got to the part when I fell off the cliff that broke below me but those flowers it was spikes vines. I woke up it was still late, about three o clock in the morning. I went to the bathroom to get cleaned up and take a shower. Something didn't feel right my mane and tail felt much longer... it must have been my imagination until I looked in the mirror and saw princess Celestia with no royal items on and crystal horn. 'Celestia with a crystal horn... that's not CELESTIA!'

"That's Me.."I said but it didn't sound like me it was Celestia's voice.

This made me panic a bit... did some pony pull a prank on me, did I run into something... was it when we where in the everfree forest.

"I got to see Twilight... wait a moment, My dearest Student Twilight Sparkle... ok that is very creepy and very funny at the same time." I said(Celestia's voice) as I took a large cloak that was in the dressers that was in there and place my hat above that so I could be identified.

I head outside, hopefully Luna doesn't notice me and talk to me again. I don't mind talking to her, I don't want to explain this whole thing. I got to the Library, it seemed every pony was asleep which was good. I knocked on the door. It seemed Twilight was up.

She opened the door and saw me with a cloak on with my hat on.

"Ethan, your up very early.. come in its very cold outside." She said as I walked in and she closed the door. I lowered the hood of the cloak. Twilight was shocked

"I woke up like this, I dunno why its happened." I said (Celestia's voice) as spike woke up.

"Whats going on? Hi Princess Celestia" Spike said very sleepy as I looked at him with angry eyes, he saw that there was a crystal horn.

"No Spike, Its me Ethan, I dunno why I look like this." I said (Celestia's voice).

"Now you got your Nightmare Night Costume." Spike was now awake and giggling.

"Well lets find out... you sure you already haven't mastered shape shifting." Twilight said.

"I am very sure..." I said.

"This would be the best prank ever to be done, have you eaten anything that was weird." Spike said still giggling.

"This would be the worst joke pulled on me in my life."I said (Celestia's voice)

"A joke, when you fell did you come in contact with a blue flower?" Twilight asked.

"Yes many of them but then I didn't think of them to be harmful." I answered (Celestia's voice)

"Poison Joke, Spike get me the Supernaturals remedies.."Twilight commanded spike but he was a step ahead.

"Well It's a Joke alright, the flower you got in contact on is a magical flower that pulls a joke on that person, unlike poison oak." Spike added.

"Crude but effective, well how do you know this... you read it from a book?" I asked (Celestia's voice)

"Well it happened before we got a chance to befriend Zecora. Me, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and AppleJack where effected... Myself it made my horn unable to use magic. Rarity hair was very crazy, Pinkie Pie couldn't talk, Fluttershy voice got very deep, Rainbow Dash was unable to control her flight and Applejack was very tiny." Twilight explained when spike giggled at that.

"I take it there is a cure?" I asked (Celestia's voice).

"Ya the spa has it but we will have to wait until noon for it to be open." Twilight said.

"Don't mind me sticking around til then?" I asked. (Celestia's voice)

"No problem, we can work on your magic." Twilight said with glee.

With that I stuck with learning magic and reading some books. The timed passed, but it seemed that the pony group came in the library at nine o five.

"Hey Twilight, we wanted to see if you wanted to hang out with us we going to get Ethan as well since he was helpful to ya saving spike from that fall was very awesome." rainbow dash said to twilight looked at me and I nodded yes.

"Well Sh...he is in here.." Twilight said almost making a mistake.

"Hi ya every pony, The Poison joke got me and now I look like and sound like Celestia." I explained. (Celestia's voice)

Rainbow dash started laughing until Fluttershy interjected, "That's mean rainbow, remember when we got Poison Joked? You couldn't control your flight."

"Sorry, but this is pretty funny." Rainbow Apologized still chuckling.

"Its ok, I bet it was weird on you when joke on ya. I want to get this fixed before..." I said (Celestia's voice)

We heard activity outside, saying the princess was here but they weren't referring to me. They meant that Celestia came to visit Ponyville today.

"Oh dear, this is one conundrum." Applejack said.

"Well it's not as bad when I couldn't talk...Oh ya." Pinkie said.

"It gets any worse... I bet the princess came to see me." I said that Celestia was at the door as 2 guards where guarding the door.

"Hello Everypony, I came to see Prince Ethan." Celestia said as I thought 'I called it... all hoof will break loose.' as I waved very embarrassed. "Wow, Ethan what happened to you look like me." Celestia said with shock as the door was closed.

"Poison Joke, caused me to look and sound just like you except my crystal horn." I stated (still in Celestia's voice)

"I see, this is very amusing." Celestia said with a giggle.

"Well the funny thing about this is this is what I said that this would be Nightmare Night costume." I stated. (Celestia's voice talking to Celestia go figure.)

"I am honored, you got my likeness down. I hope you got a cure. Two of me would be overwhelming." Celestia asked.

"Its a Herbal bath that the spa has removes the effects of the Poison Joke." Twilight answered.

"Prince Ethan fell into the Poison Joke when we where in the everfree forest getting a cure for Fluttershy's animals she takes care of. He reacted to get spike off his back before the prince fell and come in contact of the poison joke, Princess." Rainbow dash added.

"I made sure that he didn't get hurt, It was reaction to get him safe. If I didn't he would have gotten the poison joke." I said. (Celestia's voice)"If I was just a second too slow."

"Attributes that make a good prince, Valor, is something I don't see in princes now a days. Ethan your actions are becoming of a royal of Equestria." Celestia stated.

"Never thought of that before, I was doing what is right for everyone, than whats right for myself. Princess I have to ask, how does it feel talking to yourself?" I asked with a cheeky grin. (You know that I have her voice.)

"It's never have happened to me before, something very unexpected. Even in my wisdom you keep surprising me." Celestia told me.

"We really should get you to the spa, this is getting very weird for me darling." Rarity said as she moved me. "But on the other hoof this is a good way to make something for the princess."

"I might do this for Nightmare Night but that's it." I stated with some anger as I glared at Rarity. (Celestia's voice.)

"I'm joking." Rarity stated to me scared tone in her voice. This made the Princess and the rest of the gang giggle.

We went and head to the spa... We did make many heads spin. Finally got the herbal bath done and hopped in, the effects of the poison joke reverted pretty quickly. Pretty much getting back to the main room drying myself off, the spa ponies took my towel.

"Though Celestia your looks and voice is very beautiful. I happy that I am back to my self." I said with my voice back to normal.

"I am happy everything is cleared up, I wanted to check up on you personally since you got to Ponyville but I been busy to make time. At least Luna came by to talk to you, I wanted to make sure everything was going great for you. It seems that you finding yourself pretty well." Celestia stated.

"In time I will be the Prince that Equestria deserves, Every pony has shown that to me in the few days I been here. This world has yet to test me, so I need to learn and grow." I said.

"I hope your goals are reached then, I will always be in Canterlot if you want to see me, you need no invitation." Celestia suggested to me.

"Thank you, I will need your wisdom again, I never got a chance to see Canterlot that much, Maybe I should bring a friend each time I visit. I need to see it from many views." I said looking at all the girls.

"With that said, I better be going, I will see you all my little ponies." Celestia said to them as well, maybe me. She made her way to her guards and went to Canterlot with a smile on her face. I did harm my heart a bit to see that I didn't anger her in the slightest.

"Applejack, something I have to tell you something about the Cutie Mark Crusaders club house." I stated.

"What the matter? Anything wrong." Applejack surprised.

"It seems that honey bees took home in the Club House and it was during applebuck season, I wanted to know if there is a place for a new home for them on your farm? They have caused damage to the club house." I asked.

"Oh dear... I was very busy and working with big mac I wasn't paying much attention to apple bloom." Applejack said with a frown. "Honey bees would be handy to have, help with making more money on the farm.. there is a place or them."

"No worries, when they get out of school, they got a bee house for the honey bees, I did promise that I would help get the Club house repaired." I stated.

"Yay." Fluttershy said happily.

"Gee Ethan, that's mighty neighborly of you." Applejack said happily.

"He is part of the Club after all." Spike said.

"Nah its more that he is just that cool." Rainbow Dash added.

"They should be getting out of school soon right?" I asked.

"About in an hour or so." Rarity said.

"Why don't we head there and all help out." Twilight suggested as we all agreed.

After leaving the Spa we head to my place so I could pickup my saddlebags and went to the bank to pull out more money. Then we went to the school to pickup the Cutie Mark Crusaders from school. Then with Applejack's help we found a place for the Bee's new home as Fluttershy got them to move over. Getting the Supplies, Applejack, myself and Twilight got the club house Repaired. Rarity, Pinkie Pie and rainbow Dash help get it painted and dried.

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders club house is now back in business." Sweetie Belle.

"And thanks to our newest member Prince Ethan." Scootaloo stated as everypony applaud and pinkie blowing a party whistle.

"It was not without his help it would have taken longer to get the club house repaired" Apple bloom added.

"I hope that this helps in your essay about me." I stated.

"Yep." The little girls said in unison. As they wrote their Essay:

_Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle_

_ Miss Cheerilee students_

_ Prince Ethan Essay_

_ The Prince has been a change for all of us here, as we needed help with our club house as it was being used as a home. He helped us get the club house back to what it was but he would only meet us half way as he wouldn't do it for us._

_ We learned that friendship is something you can't always take but also give. Working as a team we got our goal of our club back together again and get bees into a new home where they are happy with. _

_ I hope we are friends with Prince Ethan forever._

With that we partied that the club is back. We hanged out until it was very late, I went back to my house to see my guards have returned from the recall.

"I see my royal guards are back, I hope everything was alright at the recall." I stated.

"Ya, it seems some of the guards got some medals for services." Steel grid stated, "Shining Armor did make a letter to you." Some of the guards with medals being very proud of themselves as I started to read the letter from Shining Armor.

_Dear Prince Ethan_

_ I am pleased that you sent me a letter on this matter since some of your guard did receive honors of duty. Major Steel Grid has told me of interesting ways to give royalty space and keep them protected. This made me to think of some new ways to handle guard and royal relationships that I wish to have a discussion when you come to Canterlot._

_ I am happy to hear about Twilight, if possible, she can come and visit when you do as well I haven't seen her since the wedding._

_ Shining Armor_

_ captain of the Royal Guard_

With that I had the letter magically break apart since I read it. 'It seems Twilight will be going with me to Canterlot in a few days if she wants too.' I thought.

"Well, It seems I might be going to Canterlot in a few days, for now I am heading to bed." I stated as I went to bed after watering the rose as the guards did like the smell.

The day was over, the joke was over and the club was repaired as the girls got their essay done. I went to sleep with knowing that I did good today.

* * *

**I am happy with this story so far... I hoped I kept all the personalty of all the characters the same and speech spot on. I might give a Bonus Chapter that something on the side... maybe a full back story of Solar. **


	7. Canterlot Royal Visit

**I gotten pretty far, No sense stopping now. I have planned out all the chapters to the 12th one so far. Expect much awesome. I planning to keep this story going, I wish I had more input...**

**I made a reference to a Anime in this chapter, guess it right and you get a cookie.**

**7th chapter, doing ok for a novice writer, It seems I might need to build more 'flow' with my story. I will work on that more on the next chapter.  
**

**I also be uploading chapters to my deviantart account when I get a few chapters ahead.  
**

**I didn't want to get too far into a relationship with any main character... but Twilight might be the love interest after this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is magic.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Canterlot Royal Visit

A week has pasted and I am happy to that my abilities are growing. I am now able to maintain flying much better thanks to Rainbow Dash. The Cutie Mark Crusaders had me try some new things but didn't get any reaction to get my cutie mark. Twilight has got me better at multitasking with my magic and know some interesting basic spells, I am not close to getting shape shifting done.

I was at the library now with spike and twilight."Since I been getting better, would you like to go to Canterlot with me?" I asked Twilight, "I was planning to go sooner but I am going tomorrow and staying there a few days. I will need a guide, and you are the best bet. Also I did get a message from your brother about how you are doing since you haven't really seen each other since the wedding. Maybe spike can come with me when you get a chance to talk to your brother."

"Its true, I haven't taken the time to visit him. It might be a good idea, Why not." Twilight Decided.

"We don't have much to do, I haven't seen the princess for a good visit." Spike added.

"I also would have invited every pony but they couldn't come. Rarity has a major backup of commissions to fill, Applejack is handling business since Big mac is on a visit with one of the apple family farms to help, Rainbow Dash isn't interested since the wonder bolts are preforming in another location those days, Fluttershy doesn't want to not keep her animals alone too long as she doesn't have some pony to watch them. Pinkie Pie is foal sitting the Cake twins those days." I said disappointed.

"Well it would have to be a date then." Twilight said.

"Really?" Me and Spike responded in unison.

"It is a Royal duty to keep a prince company." Twilight said joking. "Unless you don't want it a date."

"Why not, it would be a change to see Canterlot together." I accepted.

"No cuteze stuff ok." Spike demanded,we laughed at the comment.

A plan was made to head out, 2 guards would stay with me until I get to the castle or wondering Canterlot til I returned to Ponyville. The rest remained at my home to keep an eye on it and make sure the Yellow flower was watered and get enough sunlight. Celestia was informed of my arrival and went ahead to ensure there was travel to Canterlot. I would use the tux Rarity made for me for the since to show off her ability to the high life again for tomorrow. Once we made all the plans and it was late so I went to bed and get a lot of rest for the day.

I woke up with little effort, I felt very refreshed, taking a shower and getting my mane washed all the way to look nice, I went ahead and placed on the tux and my hat than I went downstairs the two guards where ready to follow me we made our way to the library to meet up with Twilight and Spike.

"I am here, you two ready to go." I said at the door of the library, it was about 6 o clock in the morning so they should have ready by now. The door opened as twilight was in her gala gown.

"We are ready Prince." Twilight said as she walked with me with spike on my back in his tux.

"I wonder if we going to formal..." Spike said.

"Well, if we are, then we are going in style" I responded.

"Yeah I agree." Twilight added.

It didn't take long to get to the train station, the train was arranged to be ready for us, it was only a three cart train which carried some supplies/mail and our cart to Canterlot. This would mean less weight and we would get to Canterlot much more shiftily. Which didn't take too long, once we got there, it seemed there was some fancy group of high living Ponies and Reporters where awaiting to see me.

"I never going to get used to this." I stated, "Reporters make my skin crawl sometimes."

"At least we are here to back you up." Spike said.

"One hoof at a time." Twilight added the two guards took our sides as more royal guards from the castle was ensuring our path.

We started to walk as flashing lights starting going off around us. It was like a red carpet event, I chuckled a bit.

"Whats so funny?" Spike asked.

"Well its a fact of irony because I would be on the other side of this." I told spike.

We made it to the gate as a familiar voice commanded it to be opened. We walked in then they where closed. It seemed that Shining Armor gave that command, Princesses Cadance (Forget saying her other name) also welcomed us.

"Nice to meet you Prince Ethan, nice to see you again Twilight." Princess Cadance Welcomed us.

"Nice to meet you Princess Cadance, I am happy to be here... and glad I was well dressed for this unknown event." I responded.

"Secrets are hard to keep up here in Canterlot." Twilight added.

"Twilight, I am happy to see you sis." Shining Armor said.

"Its been too long since the wedding." Cadance added.

We walked into the castle, as all of them started sharing stories. We came to the throne room, which I broke off from the group and had spike join them. So I can talk to Luna and Celestia alone.

"Oh, Prince Ethan, I am happy your here." Celestia said with luna in the room. The doors where closed behind me.

"Its been good to come here and see you both again. I am happy to see that twilight had a chance to talk to her brother and sister in law." I said.

"Good that you brought her with you, we where expecting every pony to be coming along to visit, why is that?" Celestia wondered.

"Being short noticed, the other friends where unable to join us, me twilight and spike came." I answered.

"Well, how are you doing Ethan, ever since I visited you I gave you a lot to sink in. I wanted to make sure you didn't get overwhelmed." Luna stated in worry.

"I am happy I know it allows me to piece things together. It shows what I have figured out so far." I reassured Luna.

"What have you learned so far?" Celestia asked.

"I believe that the barrier protecting your realm, is solar's spirit.. Only a Alicorn of the original siblings would be powerful enough to protect your realm. It would make me believe that your realm has been in peace for so long and not effected by outside influence." I informed Celestia.

"That's a interesting Observation, That would make sense why Solar had to take major actions." Celestia stated in interest.

"Your spells brought me into your realm, since I was a part of my former self, that shard was born into the Alicorn you see today. Even in many years this realm was promised another Alicorn to be the balance... that's what I can tell." I added.

"What about the barrier? Is it still in place?" Luna asked.

"I believe so, or the original would have come to check on me. Maybe aware of the barrier and a step ahead. He chooses to not try to break the seal I believe. It still a question, why did I enter the barrier in the first place, Even that makes me wonder." I said.

"Maybe Solar's spirit allowed you in... your mind allowed you access and once you where in ensured the spells where done just right to revive you as Alicorn and made you the age you are now." Celestia stated.

"That would fill in the gaps. I know I have a long way to go." I said.

"You are making great progress." Luna stated.

"With the help of Twilight Sparkle and her friends, I am getting far. Your Student is a great Teacher." I stated as it was being directed to Celestia.

"Her studies as placed her far, I am happy she can be such a guiding voice for you as well as her friends." Celestia Responded to me.

A knock on the door, We all told to enter, The rest of the group had come back to see if my meeting is done.

"Ah, Twilight Sparkle my most faithful student its nice to see you again, Ethan has told me great things about you." Princess Celestia Welcomed Twilight.

"He been very helpful and kind ever since he came to Equestria." Twilight said, It made me smile respectfully.

"Even he has provided interesting new ways for royal guards to operate with those they protect." Shining Armor added.

"He also been role model for all the fillies specially the ones without a cutie mark in Ponyville." Spike informed.

"I have been a impact to Ponyville, being respectful and not being high and mighty regardless of my title" I added.

"So far, I am impressed with our new Prince's actions. The other princesses have also been pretty hesitant at first but happy with Ethan's Progress." Cadance added.

"Which is only stating I am earning respect with every pony royalty or otherwise." I commented.

"It's a very good achievement." Luna said.

"Which the Gala will be a major start for you Prince Ethan, As all the royalty will be attending. They have stated they wish to meet the new prince." Celestia stated. "Its arrangements will have to settled as it will be the biggest Gala in Equestrian history."

"Which something I can't miss, it might cause a horrible uproar if I am not there." I stated.

"Indeed" Luna agreed.

"So we will have the plans ready ahead of time, a week before the Gala starts Luna and myself will be there to help you each step of the way." Celestia stated, "I believe every pony must be hungry, food should be ready in the dining hall."

We all went to the Dining hall to eat. It seemed a few ponies joined us, it was idle chat about the gala setup and who will be the organizers which Twilight seemed to be excited as she will be ensuring that everything is in place. As well she be assigning the entertainment and décor. The Apple Family from 4 different farms will be helping with Catering. I will be working with Celestia and Luna directly, some well known Ponies will helping in for events. A royal council is being held as well during the Gala as Issues have been happening often which I will be there to see how royal issues are handled the Princesses asked that I join them in this so I can see if I can help solve issues that arise.

Spike was eating gems since he was a dragon after all. The rest of us where having our first course which was a very interesting potato soup with a rich spice.

"This Potato soup is very well made. The spice really gives it a kick." I stated after I took a spoon with my telekinesis to have some more.

"The Spice is hard to come by, as its not commonly grown in Equestria." The chef said what seemed to be a French Accent he was a griffin.

"I see, its very interesting taste." I complemented.

The second course seemed to be a salad with tomato slices, I thought, 'at least Equestria has very good spices. I am not really much of a salad eater... maybe potato... just not much salads.'

"Something has occurred to me, about these inter-royal issues anyway?" I asked.

"Land ownership, money stipends and some cases arrangement of royal marriages to stop feuds." Luna answered. "Before I returned, it seems much disarray was in the royal line."

"It something I have learned to oversee and call meetings to keep the peace. It starts with a minor joke to another royal, sometimes it will be taken with extreme measures." Celestia added.

"So far my Entry as a new royal had added a new balance or disruption to this order?" I asked with concern.

"It has greatly brought much peace to the royals since your a rare type of Alicorn." Cadance answered.

"With new things you bring, it adds harmony to the royal family." Shining Armor Added.

"I hope that I am not planned to be arranged for marriage..." I said in fear.

"I don't think that will be allowed since I will have something to say about it, they might get you into marrying with your consent." Celestia stated and Luna nodded... Twilight did seem to not like that.

"I hope I don't NEED to marry anyone, I prefer to love than stuck in a marriage I don't want. I happy that I am well protected if I keep myself in check when dealing with other royalty." I stated relaxed.

"I agree its the same thing that placed me into marrying Shining Armor." Cadance said as she looked at Shining Armor, Twilight and spike grinned at them. Making Shining Armor blush.

"It was unclear in your message, how long will you be staying?" Celestia asked me.

"Today and tomorrow, then heading back to Ponyville." I answered.

"Twilight and I are going to show the Prince around Canterlot." Spike Added.

The meals where over as we left the dining hall. Walking with the group back to the throne room where we exchanged details of the years before I came to Equestria, some which interested me. Shining Armor and Princess Cadance had to leave on personal matters. As Twilight, Spike, Luna, Celestia and Myself where laughing in the throne room from some basic silliness.

"I can't believe how much fun we are having." I commented still laughing at Luna making a very silly face.

"Who says we can't have fun one in a while." Celestia giggled and Spike was laughing pretty hard.

"No pony did say royals couldn't have fun." Twilight was giggling as well.

I started to make a face as well which made Luna was unable to hold hers which made her laugh as well.

"The fun has been doubled." Luna stated Laughing.

"I wonder what the guards are thinking." I added.

"They might be thinking we are tickling the princesses." Spike added.

"I have an idea... every pony be quiet. Luna, when I ask you we are going to see if the guard to see what is funnier make that face again. I am going to be very serious about it." I informed as they all went quiet and went to normal talking. I went out of the throne room with 2 confused looking guards. I asked one of them to come in closing the door behind us walking to the group.

"I want your honest opinion, how funny do you think this looks like as I pointed to Luna." Once I said that, Luna made very silly face as much as possible. The Guard was trying to hold in his laughter so he didn't disrespect royalty.

"I don't think he thinks its funny enough." Spike said giving me a feather he had on his hat as I started to tickle the guard with a feather, he starting laughing hard. We joined in on the laughing as we slowed down the laughing I asked the guard.

"What do you think? Honestly." I said with a smile.

"Its funny, I never thought Luna would make that type of face." guard said.

"ok, keep this between us ok."I demanded.

"Yes." guard agreed and went back to his post smiling.

"How long do you think he be able to keep it a secret." I asked.

"Not long.." They said as they heard 2 laughs coming from the other side of the door.

After that, It was late and Luna needs to watch Equestria. So we all went to our rooms as I started to talk to twilight on the way there.

"I enjoyed today, I hope that tomorrow is great time. That image of Luna's silly face will be remembered forever." I said.

"I never expected it from Luna to be silly, maybe she never got a chance to show it. Royals have to be on a standard to every pony. I think it was good to get a good laugh." Twilight said.

"That was fun, gehh." Spike made a silly face which me and twilight chuckled.

"Good night, Twilight." I said to Twilight.

"Good night, Ethan." She responded to me.

Twilight and spike head into the other guest room, I took off the tux and hang it in the dresser. Taking a shower and brushing my teeth. I thought, 'I wonder how everything went with her and her brother. They must have gotten to talk since of the wedding.' as I went to sleep.

"Hey silly, why are you just sitting there?" Twilight said as I was on a floating island, it was clearly a dream. "Come on Ethan lets go" as Twilight jumped off the island

"Wait!.."I yelled as I rushed to the edge, but she was flying with wings. She was a alicorn now for some reason.

"Its so much fun flying, come on!" She insisted.

'Well why not... this is a dream.' as I leapt off and started to fly. It was very easy than the other times I was trying to learn to fly.. it was so much fun.

"How long have you been flying? Keeping it a secret from me?" I asked.

"I just started... I never thought it was so much fun!" Twilight responded flying around.

"Want to go faster?" I asked.

"Gladly!" Twilight took off as I went to follow her.

Our Path was through many islands that where in the sky. It was clear, She was enjoying herself, the question is... if we where sharing a dream. We landed on the island.

"That is such a rush, Its so much fun." She said, "I can see how rainbow dash have so much fun... I wish this wasn't a dream."

"A dream?, It as to be more than that?" I asked.

"I... wish this wasn't... Somethings are better left in dream." Twilight said ashamed.

"Hey, If its a dream and I am in it, why not let fill me in? I might be interested to hear them from you." I asked, "What if, I am having the same dream? It may not be so silly than you think."

"Something like this is hard to become, its based on our birth. Being a Alicorn... Being a Princess must be amazing.. I am just a unicorn." She stated.

"Don't sell yourself short Twilight, I might not be here, But I am not here to be around some pony with regret that she had to hide. You are a Special Pony, you got to be Taught by the best teacher in all of Equestria. You saved Equestria many times, leading your friends, letting them know. If you hide anything form those that would like to know... It can harm your friendship." I said. "If you really want to fly, then you need to fight for it. Reach the unreachable, Break the unbreakable. Your skills and your friends can help you."

"Thank you." She said cuddling me, smiling with tears down her cheeks.

"Remember this and never forget." I said as I woke up.

I waited there laying in the bed. Thinking, 'I hope that was more than a simple dream.' It was still late. I heard a knock at the door, It was Twilight.

"Ethan, you awake?" She asked.

"Yes, something wrong?" I asked in response, as she came in the room, closing the door behind her.

"I had a interesting dream that had you in it. I just woke up that I needed to talk to you." Twilight said.

I turned around on the bed to be closer to her as she sat on a cushion.

"How is it when you fly?" She asked.

"Its a wonderful feeling, did you have a dream about it?" I asked.

"Yes, I had a feeling what it would be like to be a Alicorn." She answered.

"I see, what happened in the dream?" I asked.

Twilight went ahead and in detailed just stated the same dream I had until I said 6 words.

"Reach the unreachable, Break the unbreakable." I said. "So it wasn't a dream afterall."

"You had the same dream?" Twilight said.

"Yes, but it started when you started to talk to me." I answered with a smile.

"what does that saying come form?" Twilight asked.

"It was to a song that I don't recall any of the lyricsbut that line... It means to not give up, even if you can't reach your goal, you keep trying anyway." I said.

"I see... there was a spell that was very hard to use to allow a earth bound pony to fly so we could watch Rainbow Dash do her first recorded sonic rainboom. I couldn't do it correctly and the wings that Rarity got, broke apart when she flew too close to the sun." Twilight informed me.

"Maybe you need another unicorn... or Alicorn to help focus the spell. Princess Cadance and Shining Armor did preform that feat to help focus and repel the changeling queen and her subjects?" I asked.

"Your right, So I don't need to strain myself... If I accepted help to link the focus and not be dependent on my own focus and energy I could do a perfected cast." Twilight said excited.

"Maybe we can do it once I get to your level of skill twilight.. be a true test of our skills with magic." I suggested.

"Lets... well I going back to my bed its still pretty late. I am heading to bed, there is a long day of showing you around Canterlot." She said she left the room with a smile.

I went ahead to get more sleep, which didn't start a dream. I was woke up by spike.

"Hey Ethan, you alive? The Princess wanted me to tell you to head to the throne room once you awaken."Spike said.

"You know why?"I asked as I woke up and took a shower.

"I dunno, it seems to be something about magic.. maybe something they want to show you." Spike assumed.

"hope so, I better just head there." I said getting out of the shower and quickly drying off then placing my hat on. As I left the room spike hopped on my back and I head to the throne room. There was many spheres on the floor all over the place... they seemed to be made of metal, each about 50 pounds each.

I got there and Celestia and Twilight where there. The Standard private session that we had but Luna was most likely asleep right now.

"Ethan, Its good that you are here. I wanted to see how well you are in using basic magic... Twilight said you where doing very well. I setup a test to see how far you are." Celestia told me.

"This is the same test Twilight took a few months before heading to Ponyville for the first time... but I never seen this many Spheres when Twilight was taking this test." Spike added.

"What is the objective of the test?" I asked.

"This test your skills in basic magic but you will be doing more than that. If you can keep up with the load." Celestia said, "You may start when you are ready." as Spike jumped off my back I head for the center of all the spheres. There where 25 of them.. It was clear that I can't hold them all in the air at once, they would be too heavy... then it came to mind, 'use magic to make the spheres in a circle and apply some force on the sphere to keep them up using less focus on each sphere and maintain them.'

I started to move all the balls on the floor in place in a circle and lift them with some force on each object, maintaining them in air and having very minor strain on my focus. Keeping them in the air. It was clear that I was supporting the load.

"That's good, you not only passed... you pretty much defeated the test, my student taught you well Prince Ethan. Very few unicorns can even maintain over 300 pounds but you maintain 1250 pounds by using their weight to support each other." Celestia said with Twilight being very proud of me.

"Twilight has been keeping me fully trained on doing multitasking, that help allow me to manage that weight without much worry princess." I said.

"Even Twilight didn't maintain 650 pounds for long when she was tested..You completely acted like they didn't effect you at all." Spike stated as twilight and Celestia walked to us.

"Sorry to bring this test out of nowhere but I wanted to see your skill and where it is at." Celestia apologized.

"No worried Princess Celestia, it was a true test of focus but also mind and logic." I grinned.

"I am happy that I was so helpful with your test." Twilight added.

"Defeat the undefeatable." I responded to Twilight statement. "It is something to remember Twilight."

"Right." Twilight said as she smiled to me.

"Well, I am impressed, I got other royal duties to handle, please go ahead and see Canterlot with Twilight and Spike." Celestia said as the she handled removing the weights.

Walking out of the throne room we went to the Royal garden.

"This place is great. I wonder if Fluttershy came here." I wondered.

"She did, and it wasn't pretty... the animal's were afraid of her and she reacted a little crazy." Spike said.

"Well during the wedding, she really was able to connect with them slowly. Its because of all the royal ponies being mean to them. I would understand their fear." Twilight said.

"Its a very nice place..." I said.

"lets continue on shall we." Spike suggested as he pointed.

We walked that way where he pointed it placed us at one of the libraries at the castle.

"Nice choice Spike, This is where I studied before I went to Ponyville." Twilight informed.

"Its much bigger than the ponyville library, is this the only one?" I asked.

"Not really, there are many in the castle and more in Canterlot. Canterlot has more unicorns in overall residents than any other pony type." Spike answered.

"Most are magical or historical, since Canterlot was one of the first settlements when Equestira was founded." Twilight told me.

"When we get back to Ponyville you should tell me in more details of the founding of Equestira" I suggested.

We explored more of the castle, avoiding exiting it as there might be a crowd of reporters ready to mob us with questions. Twilight was aware I wasn't all to comfortable having to much attention like this so she kept it form a distance. We saw Shining Armor and Cadance walking around as we meet up with them, it was almost sunset.

"Hello there." Princess Cadance Greeted us we returned a smile.

"How is the tour of the Castle going Ethan." Shining Armor said.

"Its very nice.. saw pretty much everything, we are staying inside the castle so not be mobbed by reporters... Its one of those things I prefer being in a war than overwhelmed by reporters... it makes me uneasy and blinded." I responded to Shining Armor. "Twilight has been very detailed on the tour and I pleased I know more than I did."

"I know what you mean." Princess Cadance Agreed.

"So how is my Brother and Sister doing?" Twilight asked.

"We been doing very well, Never really left each other side since the wedding Twilight." Shining Armor Answered.

"I can understand why, no one likes a invader in their lives. It made you closer." I stated.

"Oh I heard you can maintain 1250 pounds with your magic, well done, that's above mine on record of 233 pounds on my first test." Shining Armor stated.

"Is this test a common for unicorns to take?" I asked.

"And Alicorns when they are in school of magic its a good way to measure their progress." Cadance stated.

"A common measurement of a standard unicorn for their first test is about 50 pounds." Spike informed me.

"Who had the highest record of this test?" I asked.

"about 100,000 pounds but it was only maintained for 10 seconds. It was Celestia herself... after that was about 72,000 pounds and that was Luna, then star swirl the bearded was able to handle 35,000 pounds for a 32 seconds..." Twilight stated.

"_The Father of the Animomorphic Spells_?" I asked.

"Yes, it is. I take it you read the book about _obscure unicorn history_ " She said.

"Ya, it was something on the side since it something I am trying to get a understanding of to have a natural ability to use those spells." I responded.

"Well at least some pony will read the book." Twilight said as she stared at Spike as he whistled in reaction.

"Twilight lets go see if Luna is around, nice seeing you two again." I bid farewell as we moved into the throne room to see that Luna was indeed awake and glad to see us.

"Hello Luna, how are you?" I asked.

"I am very good to see you again." She responded as she teleported right next to me, which spooked me. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, just surprised when you did that." I said as rest of them chuckled.

"Anything you want to ask?" Luna wondered.

"Its something I wanted to ask you about, is it common for linked dreams to take place between two ponies?" I asked.

"Its very rare but it has happened with couples that has a unicorn/alicorn partner. Its sometimes a connection between the two. It can be a very exciting experience as its been told, why do you ask?" Luna said.

"because last night I had a linked dream with twilight." I informed Luna.

"I see, It might not be the last... be careful Prince Ethan and Twilight Sparkle. A link dream can happen again but it may not be the same outcome as one you had before. It can be quite dark and maybe with other ponies you know." Luna warned us.

"I see, we will take that into account in the future." Twilight understood Luna.

"Also, I must know... what was the dream about." She asked, we looked at each other to see if we wanted to shared..

"Flying on some floating islands... there was no real clear place it seemed fake but flying together it felt so amazing." I responded.

"together? So you where carrying Twilight?" Luna asked.

"I was flying independently but together in a group, like I had wings and my horn as well." Twilight said.

"I see, It does sound like it was much fun." Luna smiled.

"It was.." I added.

"Just talking about dreams is making me sleepy" Spike said yawning starting to nap on my back, "Please let me fall asleep right here." as me and twilight Smiled.

"We should head to bed, we heading back to Ponyville tomorrow." I said to Luna.

"Sweet Dreams." Luna added returning back to the throne.

We walked back, twilight and I where silent. After dropping off Spike in his small bed I told twilight, "Good night."

She hugged me saying, "I had a wonderful day, thank you for inviting me to come along. Good Night Ethan." as she let me go and slowly closed the door.


	8. NightDerp Night

**I found out something that really annoyed me, it was about the Derpy thing happening some time ago... I went ahead and place Derpy in my story. Making Derpy a central part of this chapter.**

**For me, the word 'derp' is making a grave mistake or not doing something correctly... I never used or have seen Derp used as a way of retardation, This makes me outraged. If people have noticed in this story I have made many derps with spelling and grammer errors that I miss.. sometimes the same error from other stories.**

**To make it work much better, I found a way how it works with my character. Enjoy and I hope Derpy lives on in the Fandom Forever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is magic.**

* * *

Chapter 8: NightDerp Night

It was the day before NightMare Night and having my words thrown down my throat by the School Fillies, I walked into the Everfree forest, by myself.

'I can't believe I am even considering this... being Celestia for NightMare Night, I am really pressuring myself to do us.' I thought with a grumble. I made my way to near to where I landed. I found the Poison joke flowers. I started to walk to them when a gray blur stopped me.

"Prince!, don't walk there... those flowers are not funny." a mare pegasus pony said to me in a odd sounding way. Her eyes looking in odd directions.

"Don't worry... uhm, what is your name miss?" I asked.

"Derpy Whooves... please Prince, don't go in there... people will laugh at you." She said with a frown.

"That's the idea, I don't mind people laughing at me miss whooves, I brought this on myself." I sighed.

"Why make people laugh at you on propose? That doesn't sound very fun." She tilted her head in confusion.

"Its for my nightmare night costume. The Poison Joke makes me look and sound like Princess Celestia and since it works. As my costume as well the princess has sent me a copy of her crown that I can wear for the holiday." I said with a disappointment, "So I got to do it."

"Then I can't let you get in there. Its no fun for you... you shouldn't be laughed at Prince." Derpy said as she tried to force me to unable to move forward.

"Why are you so adamant with keeping me from doing this... it has to be more too it than anything else?" I asked

Derpy started to cry, "Everyone laughs at me, I just want to be a friend... It hurts.. Now I am here keeping an eye on the everfree forest now. So no pony gets hurt."

"hey, what about this... If you let me get to the poison joke, then I want you to be apart of my costume theme and be my guard for NightMare Night Tomorrow?" I asked.

"Really!, you really mean that?" Derpy asked.

"I Pinkie Pie Swear." as I placed my hoof on my eye with it closed. As Pinkie Pie seemed to have followed me to ensure my promise.

"Never break a Pinkie Pie promise." Pinkie said glaring at me.

"Never break a Pinkie Pie promise." I responded as I looked at Derpy.

She got out of my way, I rolled in it... then got out. By then Pinkie retreated as poison joke makes her unable to talk and not having that happen again she was long gone.

"I need to get to a shower now to wash off the extra gunk." As I said that, Derpy Flew up and got a cloud jumping on it, making it rain and a few thunder strikes.. "Thanks Derpy... just be a little softer on the cloud... it might not strike lightning." as I dried myself off with magic.

"Okay, you still want me to be your guard." Derpy said with a smile.

"Pinkie Pie Promise binds me... also I will look and sound like Celestia except my horn will be crystal ok..." I informed Derpy.

"I might make mistakes but I am not stupid." Derpy said feeling insulted.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to insult you... what about this... hang out with me today, no matter what pony says I am going to hang out with you and get you a costume fit to be a royal guard." I apologized.

"Alright Prince.." Derpy said following me.

"I don't want to be nosy, why does every pony make fun with you?" I asked.

"Its not that they make fun of me, its more that they hate me because of my mistakes." Derpy informed me.

"Hate you?, I can understand they might dislike your actions being persistent." I reasoned.

"I wish they would accept me as who I am." Derpy said frowning.

"Hey, no sad faces when your with me.. Even I can get annoyed with persistent failure. I shouldn't take it out on any pony. That's what I think, maybe you need to change how you operate with other ponies." I stated, it seem not to really change Derpy's mood. We started to fly to ponyville.

"I dunno Prince, It seems like a hopeless cause." Derpy said.

"Hey come on Derpy, lets go and see we can get you a costume." I said as we head to ponyville.

When we got there, It seemed ponies started to avoid us that it seemed too obvious, It started to annoy me.

"I can see what you mean Derpy... This is not fair to you." I said as Derpy fell into a tench.

"Ouch... Am Ok..." Derpy said, as I came down to see if she was.

"Here let me help you." I held out a hoof, Derpy grabbed my hoof I pulled her up. Derpy almost was prepared for something bad to happen.

"Normally... Something bad happens to someone that helps me." Derpy stated.

"Maybe no pony tried to be your friend regardless of the dangers til now." I replied.

"Thank you Prince." Derpy blushed.

"Just Call me Ethan." I said.

"OK... maybe we should get out of this tench." Derpy said excitedly getting up without using her wings, I gave her a push up with my magic. Then I flew up getting out of the trench a bit messy.

"Derpy, you are very silly." I chuckled a bit, "Come on, I need to talk to Twilight before we get your costume."

We made our way to Library as I knocked on the door, Spike came to the door before he said anything he noticed Derpy and dashed for cover.

"Hit the DECK!" Spike shouted, this pulled the attention of Twilight which I started talked to her.

"Hello Twilight, I all set for tomorrow. Derpy will be in costume as one of my guards for NightMare Night. I have to ask, why is every pony so distant from Derpy?" I asked.

"Well I think I know but I hardly met Derpy, hi there, I think because of all the chaos that generated, that's what I heard." Twilight said saddly.

"Spike, I think you owe Derpy a apology." I demanded of spike.

Spike wasn't trying to be rude, he seen the chaos in action, he got up and walked to the door in fear. "I am sorry for my actions Miss Whooves." Spike Apologized.

"That's alright... I accept your apology" Derpy accepted with a smile.

"Twilight I wanted to ask, whats your costume going to be?" I asked Twilight.

"Well I have something in mind since your going as Celestia, I was going to go as my brother, I asked him if he send me a mare suit verison of his armor... he had one made and it was sent to me when you got that copy crown from Celestia." Twilight told me.

"I was wondering what that crate was for when it got here." I said still seeing the crate outside.

"So we will be in theme, that will be amazing, Derpy what do you think?" I asked.

"It going to be awesome." Derpy said as Rainbow Dash flew in.

"Derpy, I thought I told you to keep in eye on the everfree forest... seriously out of..." Rainbow said with slight anger making Derpy be in fear.

"Rainbow, I had Derpy come with me, She was keeping my well-being in check. If you have a problem with Derpy's actions recently, you can direct them to me as I asked her to hang out with me." I interrupted rainbow dash as Derpy was getting comfortable.

"You did? She Did? Your still ok? I umm... I am sorry Derpy.." Rainbow Dash Apologized in defeat.

"She was trying to keep me from falling into the Poison joke, As it would have harmed my image as prince. I find that honorable to look out for other ponies. Even when I wanted to be effected by it." I stated.

"I been hard on Derpy, I am happy that she did that, and surprised. I should be more awesome than that." Rainbow Dash said.

"Why don't I have Derpy hang out with me, I don't mind and it will allow everyone to relax.. besides if any damage is done I don't mind replacing it. I might regret saying that but It still going to be fun." I suggested.

"Yay!" Derpy Yelled.

"Why not, Your doing me and Derpy a favor." Rainbow Dash agreed.

"I will hold you on that Rainbow Dash." I said with a grin as Rainbow left to continue what she was doing.

"So Pri... Ethan, we going to get my costume?" Derpy asked.

"Lets head to my house, Twilight do you wish to join us?" I asked Twilight.

"I need to finish a few details on my custom... I want to make it last as it was a gift from my brother." Twilight declined.

"See you later then." I stated as me and Derpy head to my home.

Once we got to my house 2 guards where there, Steel grid and Iron Wall.

"Hey Steel where the rest of the unit?" I asked.

"They pulled vacation time, me and Iron wall will be here for Nightmare Night." he replied.

"I got a question, do you know anyway I can get a armor set for my mare friend here for nightmare night?" I asked.

"There is a Smith in ponyville but you need to get it all placed together... I can get something made for your friend Prince. It will only be a conceiving costume." Steel grid said.

"go ahead and do it, please be quickly since tomorrow is nightmare night. Also Just a heads up I just jumped into the poison joke and I will look similar to princess Celestia and have the same voice tomorrow except my horn will still be crystal... and I promised that I wouldn't act too unlike the princess." I said as Derpy giggled. "Ok Derpy since we got your costume going to be taken care of what do you want to do?"

"Well... I dunno, I normally just stay at my home." Derpy added.

"what does your home look like? Why don't we go see it til we get something better to do." I suggested Derpy nodded yes and started to lead me to her home in the sky.

It was slightly outside the town of ponyville, It seemed like a small cloud shaped like a medium trailer home.

"That looks pretty neat." I said excited, 'But yet it seems oddly familiar. At least its small, I don't mind small places.' I thought.

"Well Ethan... this is my home, nothing special..." She said opening the door, the inside there was some ice sculpture that looked amazing.

"Did you make these?" I asked.

"Its a small hobby on the side, but I am never really good." Derpy said.

"Have you tried to show your hobby to others, you be surprised how good you are." I encouraged Derpy.

"You really think so?" Derpy asked with some excitement.

"I know so... well think of it" As I started to sing (yep, sing)

**Ethan:**

_I see a pony that has a skill that no pony believed in_

_ Look at all sculptures you made_

_ Like this one_

_**Derpy:**_

_Mayor Mare?_

_**Ethan:**_

_Yes, you got her looks just correct, every pony would be surprised_

_ These sculptures look so good, Believe it Derpy_

_ can you see it?_

_**Derpy:**_

_Rainbow Dash? I don't think.._

_**Ethan:**_

_Yes! Look at this one, got her likeness down perfectly._

_ Believe me its seriously cool_

_ Come on Derpy...what do you see._

_**Derpy:**_

_I see the shapes of ponies that I want to be friends._

_**Ethan:**_

_go on?_

_**Derpy:**_

_Its Ponies that I want to see the real me not some mistake._

_ I see in these Sculptures that I am more than that_

_ To be in a real friendship not some outcast._

_**Ethan:**_

_Some day, It will be a shock, if you just try_

_ You got the sculptures_

_**Derpy: **_

_ I got the sculptures_

_**Ethan:**_

_ To Prove_

_**Derpy:**_

_ It._

We both started to laugh, I seemed to lift her spirit. "I have an idea, Twilight might be able to help you. This is a art that you can be very proud of. How do you make these sculptures?" I asked.

"You want me to show you? Here place on these" She hands me goggles.

"ok.." I sounded unsure placing on the goggles.

Derpy went outside and started to generated a small ice rain above her home. Moving in circles she made a good sized cube. Taking another storm cloud jumped on it... getting shocked in the process then moving around angles continuing... it kept cutting the ice until it was a small sculpture of me.

"That was fast... and it looks soo cool... pardon the expression." I said, looking at the sculpture it was of me standing smiling. It looked so smooth maybe its because of the lightning strikes that made the ice melt to smooth it and shape it at the same time taking off the Goggles. Derpy body was smoking from getting hit by lightning... still having after shock.

"Thanks, But how are we... going to show ponies if we take them out of my home... they will melt." Derpy asked.

"Lets go see twilight first. Lets show her by getting her up here." I suggested.

"Okay, Ethan." Derpy replied.

We head back to the Library, to see twilight again.

"Twilight sorry to bug you but have you gotten enough ice sculpture artists for the upcoming Gala? Since your organizing everything." I asked.

"I compiled a list of artists and made a shorter list of those that are highly qualified, then I need..." Twilight Paused as I looked at her, she knew what I ment, "I haven't finished anything... why do you ask?"

"Well I was hanging out with Derpy, til I found a ice sclupter artist that made a very good sculptures. If you want..." I asked.

"Yes I do... if this artist is good, why not get see this artist first hoof." Twilight said.

"You will need to get in the hot air balloon because this artist is a Pegasus. The clouds keep the sculptures cold." I said.

"I see, Spike, get ready we going on a balloon ride." Twilight commanded as they got the hot air balloon ready.

Derpy and I waited a bit outside and saw the balloon taking off. Heading to Derpy's House, She went ahead and once we got there there still was my sculpture.

"This is amazing work, it looks just like you." Twilight said.

"Derpy did it. In about 2 minutes." I added.

"Really!, Its very efficient and be helpful .." Twilight was almost speechless.

"Ya! Woo-hoo" Derpy agreed.

"Every pony going to be surprised." Spike said.

"I am happy that Derpy's ability will get notice. " I said still flying near the balloon.

We returned to the Library, it was getting late after talking about stuff for the Gala, pretty boring details.

"Derpy, tomorrow at noon, meet me at my house ok?" I asked.

"Okay Ethan." Derpy said flying to her home.

I returned home after seeing my guards, Steel grid was just finishing up the costume guard armor.

"That's very convincing, you did this yourself steel?" I asked.

"Iron helped, its skills we needed to learn to maintain our equipment." He answered. "believe me I never thought I would use these skills too often when I first joined the Royal Guardian School."

"Ya, I know what you mean... So will it be ready. Thats good thank you Steel." I said.

"It might be abit big but it will work for that mare." Steel said.

"heading to bed, when I wake up... no jokes ok." I demanded.

"Very well Princess." Steel said with a grin.

"Oh your good..." I glared at Steel.

"I try." Steel responded.

I went to bed, I made sure the cloak I used was ready so no pony saw my _costume _so I don't be seen until nightmare night. Luna had no idea of my costume but she would be joining me. I went to bed.

**Reader Note: all text in '''' is me talking in Celestia's voice within my Quotes. **

It was the next day and I awoke heading to the mirror, I found that the poison joke took effect and it was the same like last time. I looked and sounded like Celestia except my horn was still crystal. I took a shower drying up.

"Lets get my cloak on, I don't want to ruin my costume before tonight. How does her hair flow like that..." I said still annoyed I am going though this. Placing my hat on with the crown in front of the hat.

I talked into the main room, it seems that Iron wall and steel grid where playing some card games.

"Steel, where is the costume for Derpy?" I asked... As Steel grid was spooked jumping a bit.

"Oh Prince Ethan, Its over there. All done." He stated in relief. "That costume you got is very convincing."

"Why thank you for noticing." I said with sticking out my tongue then took a look at the armor. "What is this made out of... its very light in weight?" I asked picking it you.

"Its a wood without water... it might look like the real thing but it would break instantly if not carefully made, but I made sure it would be strong enough if anything would to happen.." Steel grid answered.

"I am going to see Twilight to see how she is doing with her costume." I moved my hood up and when I went outside Derpy was waiting... it was about an hour or so til noon. She looked at me with the hood on and guessed it was me.

"Your costume inside, but lets wait until tonight to place it on ok?" I asked Derpy, "lets go check on twilight."

We walked to the library, it seems many ponies where getting ready for the event tonight. Some Ponies already had their costume on. I saw Fluttershy with a bunny suit with rabbit ears. Rainbow dash was a shadowbolt from last year. Pinkie Pie was in a disco suit. We got to the Library, me and Derpy came in seeing that Twilight was in a Shining Armor suit. Spike was in a dragon suit from last year.

I closed the door behind me and took off my hood, "That armor looks good on you Twilight." I Complimented her.

"Thanks Celes... I mean Ethan... I am sorry but your costume going to make ponies confused." Twilight giggled. "That crown makes that much more real."

"The Poison Joke makes no mistake. Princess Celestia must have wanted to place a small joke on her sister." Spiked commented.

"Ready to head to my place and pickup Derpy's costume since we are all together?" I asked, as Derpy shake her head yes.

We all made it to my place, after much damage to the livingroom but the yellow rose was untouched, Derpy got the costume on.

"Sorry.." Derpy said looking around.

"No worries... as Rarity would say, they where last year design." I said with some regret. Spike chuckled.

"Well, lets get going" Twilight said.

We head for town square, it was getting late as the sun was setting. Our group was waiting, a few ponies asked me how I managed to look and sound like Celestia. I Explained that it was only by luck this happened. Derpy just stood by me like a normal guard, Nothing seemed to happen as long she was near me. 'Friendship is clearly a powerful force here, a true friend can show the best of another.' I thought smiling at Derpy.

"What is it?" Derpy asked me.

"Nothing Just enjoying having fun with a friend." I stated.

"I got to say Ethan, thats one great costume. Its neat that you go so far to look like the Princess" Applejack said, "Its mighty neighborly of ya to have Derpy join ya..." Derpy shake her head in agreement.

"I haven't seen Rarity, Is she going to be joining us tonight?" I asked.

"Rarity did say she need to do some final adjustments on her costume... I dunno what it is." spike said.

"oooh that's a great costume Ethan, If I didn't know better, I would have thought you where really the princess." Pinkie Pie said.

As she finished that message wind picked up and it seemed that Luna was here with her normal entrance being carried in by a chariot of her guards with having bat wings. She seemed very surprised to see her sister here.. normally she would be asleep.

"Sister... wait a moment, Crystal horn... Ethan is that you?" Luna asked.

"Yep, Its me, more or less." I answered her.

"That's very nice spell to look like Celestia and sound like her." Luna added.

"Its a plant that's called Poison Joke, that grows in the everfree forest." I corrected Luna.

"Its nice to see you Luna." Twilight welcomed Luna.

"Nice to see you on this glorious night Twilight." Luna replied.

"I can see that this is going to be very fun." I stated as Luna got some duct tape and made sure I didn't talk. This made every pony started to giggle. I ripped it off and removed the duct tape from luna.

"ahhhh, ruining my fun." Luna stick her tongue at me for a moment.

"Lets play some games." Spike suggested.

It was pretty up forward games. Derpy seemed to have drained one of the apple dunking barrels. some how. Then Fluttershy almost got frozen in being scared, derpy got her to unfrozee by making her laugh. Derpy also pranked rainbow dash by using her own cloud against her.

"This is very enjoyable NightMare Night." Luna said.

"Indeed Luna, This was more fun that I thought it would be." I said.

"YOU!" a voice shouted.

It seemed to be a Pony fall with a soccer ball cutie mark. It was a mare that was yelling at Derpy.

"Shouldn't you be watching the everfree forest." The mare demanded. I was about to act but luna stopped me telling me I shouldn't get involved. Derpy was on the other side of the event grounds we could clearly see and hear whats going on.

"What is it final victory?" Rainbow dash stepped in. "Derpy is pony like the rest of us."

"That causes damages and places fillies in danger." Final Victory snouted.

"Derpy is harmless, your anger isn't warranted." Twilight added other ponies agreed.

I whispered to Luna, "I think its a good time for me to interrupt this before it gets out of hand." Luna Agreed as she told me how to use a megaphone projection spell.

"ENOUGH!" as I said to every pony walking to the group.

"I think interrupt this little argument. I feel that something important is being missed here. Final Victory, I believe thats your name. I believe that every pony has a fair say even if their actions are misunderstood. You shouldn't be demanding someone to do something when they are clearly just trying to help or just trying to be a friend. Every Pony makes mistakes, some more than others. You should never take action for yourself." I said in a normal voice volume.

"I was just doing whats right..." Final Victory said.

"At the expense of some pony?, Its clear that Derpy Whooves isn't doing any harm. Its because no one tries to understand her by talking to her. If you did that you might discover something important that would have changed your judgement." I stated.

"I am sorry.. I was out of line Derpy." Final Victory said.

"its alright." Derpy hugged Final Victory which the crowd accepted.

"Now whats every pony doing, we are here to have fun!" I stated as every pony continued.

"That was a good thing you did." Luna said.

"I think Celestia would have done something similar." I said sticking my tongue at her.

Final Victory and Derpy seemed to get along after that, some things moved on and I believe every pony understood her much better than being a problem for them. I wrote to Celestia:

_Dear Celestia_

_ Its not every day ponies try what they see in others but only their problems. When you take the time to learn about some pony more often you can see something more than being the problem. Its something that the Ponies here in ponyville have learned today. It also allow me to gain a new friend._

_ Prince Ethan_

_ P.S.: Luna was fooled for only for a moment. The crown did help I am going to return it as it seemed every expensive._

Spike sent off my letter as I told every pony to stay around. As Derpy pulled out a good sized cube of ice and started to crave it out with a cloud of lightning. It became a very nice looking sculpture of every pony there, but the best part was Derpy giving Final Victory a hug, showing they where now friends. Then Derpy hit a pole which made the whole sculpture break.

"Oopise." Derpy said.


	9. Prince's Exodus

**Well Chapter 9, Got this far. The Climax has started a new Villain Appears.**

**Its finally the Gala is almost here. The Prince has come far.**

**Season 3 coming out I might need to redo my whole story or convert some chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Prince's Exodus

_Our worlds are only connected form the stories of others, realms connect in odd ways. I gone through many realms, meet many new people. My Clones live on in realms all over, as well my rival and brother. He vanished form his prison in my mind when a shard of me entered that realm. Delta might have a unwelcome surprise, Exodus is loose. _

It was a week til the Gala was going to start, every pony has been busy since we got here. I been having uneasy feelings ever since I got to Canterlot nearly when the Gala started. I am going to be officially crowned at the Gala as the third monarch to help princess Celestia and Luna. With the help of Twilight and her friends I have completely accepted as Equestria as my home. This urge of uneasiness is bugging me.

"So... what you think?" Rarity asked me, I was distant. "Ethan...ETHAN!" I snapped out of my daydream.

"Oh sorry, I was out of it, what is it?" I wondered coming back to reality. She showed me the commissioned outfit I was going to wear at my coronation. "Rarity, that's amazing you surprise me with your work."

"I was worried you hated it dear... something on your mind?" Rarity asked.

"Just very uneasy, its not the coronation or the gala, I think something bad going to happen" I said with a frown.

"Everything going to be wonderful, relax, you going to be ruling Equestria with Celestia and Luna. What more can a colt ask for?" Rarity asked reassuring me.

"Nothing more, Thank you Rarity... I wanted to ask, how is every pony doing on the Gala?" I wondered.

"They are doing what they need too dear, Just relax, everything is happening normally. Derpy has even took the extra caution to ensure nothing goes wrong." Rarity said, as Derpy was doing that by placing Caution tape around her workspace to make the Ice Sculptures she was commissioned to do.

"I am happy your reassuring me, I am sorry to bring this up but it seems that prince blueblood been trying to get your attention since you got here." I reminded Rarity.

"Oh that Prince..." Rarity was getting angry, "If I have anything to do with that low down, greedy, self-centered and Valor-less prince... Ohhh it will be a horrible day in Equestria..." Rarity snapped out of it.

"I get it, sorry, I didn't know he was that bad.. He been pretty nice since he got here. I think he learned a lesson form your encounter." I said.

"Maybe, but Spikie has been the best. Why should I go with a Prince like him, if Spikie will be there when I need it." Rarity commented.

"I see what you mean." I said as I placed on the outfit it seemed to have very rare metals in the cloth of the suit. "What metals did you use in this?"

"Well some diamonds, gold, silver and a few others." Rarity told me.

As Rarity and I where going over details. Twilight and Spike where going through some check-lists to ensure this day is the best.

"This is going the best day ever in Equestria Twilight, I am so excited." Spike was still over viewing the lists.

"I know Spike and Ethan has been so distant lately.. I worried about him Spike." Twilight added.

"I think, all we can do is encourage him right?" Spike asked.

"Yes, I wish he wasn't so worried." Twilight said

They continued doing checks as Apple jack and Pinkie was getting everything prepared for cantering and organizing for the Gala.

"Hey Applejack, have you noticed that Ethan been odd recently?" Pinkie Asked.

"Odd, I don't think so Sugercube, I think he has been quite outta it." Applejack answered.

"I think I should cheer him up." Pinkie suggested.

"Maybe or it might be his way of getting ready." Applejack reasoned.

"I hope so Applejack, It seems unlike him..." Pinkie hoped.

To stick around Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash where ensuring entertainment. Rainbow Dash will be working with the wonderbolts since it was requested to have a show with them after the coronation was over.

"Um, rainbow.. I been wondering..." Fluttershy said to Rainbow Dash.

"What is it Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash responded doing some more exercises to ensure top shape for the gala.

"Have you noticed Ethan lately... he seems sad." Fluttershy stated.

"Sad? He being crowned at the gala and taking place of one of the monarchs in Equestria, I don't think he is sad Fluttershy." Rainbow dash stated.

"But he frowning and distant... it odd and its worrying me something might be something wrong." Fluttershy said.

"Maybe he just a little stressed out, he most likely trying to coop with it." Rainbow dash reassured Fluttershy.

"I Hope so." Fluttershy added.

It was about a few hours since my outfit was shown to me by Rarity. I felt like my worrying might have been constant for some time. I needed to talk to the Princesses, I really needed their wisdom right now. I head to the throne room hoping that they where there, which getting there ensurred that they where there with Twilight and Spike. They where talking about the gala, Twilight did seem uneasy form my view before I walked in.

"Prince Ethan, its nice to see you out and about." Celestia welcomed.

"Hello Celestia, I wanted to talk to you about something that been troubling me for the last few days. Its not the Gala or Canterlot that's worrying me something sinister seems to be staring at me form the dark corners and I dunno why. I try to dismiss it, but it makes me more concerned." I informed Celestia.

"You sure that its something like that?" Twilight asked.

"The constant concern I have it seems to be a..." I stated until I was interrupted.

"Keeping myself hidden wasn't going to work for long." A voice Exclaimed as a form appeared out of nowhere. "Bravo, It only took you half a day to alert my essence. The Original would be so proud delta." The form said, I didn't recognize the form but that statement meant one thing to me. It was a Alicorn, with eyes closed and around the base of the unicorn horn was a crystal similar to mine it was taking form of a crown in a way.

"Solar..." Luna and Celestia said surprised. Twilight and spike where standing their ground with some confusion.

"Exodus, or should I call you Foxtrot. You know how many times you where defeated by your own hand. What should I give the unwelcoming surprise." I grunted in anger.

"I might be a Clone like yourself but my goal will still be the same. You are a clear sign of my right to be more powerful Delta. Why don't we settle this one on one. Ethan Pow vs Exodus, just like old times." Exodus chuckled.

'How did Exodus get here... wait a moment, was I the only shard that entered this world?, that doesn't matter.. some pony will get hurt if we fight here. I hope my abilities form outside this realm can keep them safe.' I thought, I accepted, "I will accept your challenge Exodus but under these ground rules: 1) No creature should be harmed, Its Ethan pow vs exodus, 2) there will be a 24 hour preparing time before we even fight."

Exodus grinned, "Very well, I will be at our combat site, I will give a signal every hour to show you a way so you don't get lost." with that he left flying through the glass window laughing.

Celestia shouted,"What in Equestria is happening?"

I sighed, "Something dark and sinister has entered your realm.. He wants me, and me alone, as long no pony attacks him or interferes with our duel then the only ones that will be effected will be. He took Solar's body because he didn't have the power to make his own... the body not allowing him to integrate because the body is rejecting him... so he doing mind control."

Twilight asked, "Who is Exodus Ethan?, why did he call you Delta and stated about this original?" with some concern.

I explained, "The Drakeal Realm, there is a monarch Ethan Pow that watches the realms to ensure harmony and balance. Exodus was a brother of him but didn't have his powers, Ethan went ahead and granted Exodus powers like his own to save realms. Exodus wanted more, he wanted to be better, stronger, powerful and the greatest creature of any realm. Ethan Pow tried to reason with him, he keep on protecting him form his own laws that Drakeal's follow... He sealed Exodus in his mind... when I got in contact with your realm.. there must have been 2 shards but Exodus didn't get revived in a new body... Only I did. So he found a body that was empty and powerful enough to challenge me and win."

"Solar... he used his body as a weapon." Celestia said. "We must stop him!"

"I know how you feel Celestia but only I can be the one to act... If I am defeated, then act, no sooner. The safety of Equestria depends on it." I commanded out of protection of every pony.

"I can't have you go alone." Celestia stated.

"Sister, he clear that he made the choice." Luna added.

"Princesses are you alright?" Shining Armor asked as he came into the throne room. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy entered as well.

"Shining Armor, Place Canterlot under high alert, we have a threat that prince Ethan was worried would happen." Celestia Ordered.

"Yes, I will." He left to get everything in place.

"What happened?" Rainbow Dash asked.

We all explained what is happening. It was clear that Equestria has a real threat.

"There is one thing I will need help with. I need to be able to communicate with you when I am fighting Exodus. He will make the battle field designed in his favor. He will use any magic and abilities at his leisure. I need your there but not there physically so I don't have to worry about any pony getting hurt." I asked Celestia.

"There is a way, follow me." Celestia stated as every pony made their way to a underground library. "This place had a spell for the task we need. It does more than link us with voices, it allows us to cast magic through you at great distances. The Spell only lasts 12 hours without a amulet and with a amulet it can last a very long time unless removed form yourself, a normal alicorn can only have 2 unicorns helping them." Celestia explained.

"I doubt that I have much limits of that nature. Will you be able to see or feel whats going on?" I asked.

"I am unsure as this spell was used only for maintaining farms. It can do that what we need ,yes I believe it can." Celestia answered.

"Good, I don't like this at all, never like fighting even when its needed." I added. "Even evil, he is my brother, I just wish that he could realize that."

"Its good that you care for your brother, you tried to get him to understand... even I was the same to my Sister. I can see your doing whats needed." Luna told me.

Celestia started on the spell, which was hard for her skill since the spell was very old. But got it finished.

"One thing for sure, I can't harm Solar's body... Exodus is just using it as a shield and sword against me. His body should remain where it was placed in stasis. That's my goal, if that can't be achieved then my goal is to stop Exodus with any means necessary. I got time to prepared and rest before it starts." I sighed.

I head to my room, very ashamed of what transpired. 'I should have been more careful, If Exodus succeeds then he will enslave everyone until the original comes to fight him... I can't let that happened... the original needs to get here now. But how am I going to warn him.' I thought, I got to my room. Twilight was right behind me the whole time.

"So, what are you planning to do?" She asked me.

"I dunno, my options are limited. I need his help." I answered.

"Him? This original?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, The Original Ethan Pow. He can remove him form Solar's body. If only I could reach him and send him a message" I stated as my horn started to glow without my entent I walked to the window. "he is the only one that I know would keep Exodus" as my glow on my horn glowed harder, then for that moment I blast something form my horn... magic or something into the sky sounding like strong wave current at the beach. I feel backwards in surprise what I did. Twilight helped me up.

"Was that a message?" Twilight asked.

"I believe so, and I hope he gets it." I said, it looked like a star in a sky until it faded out. "I better get some sleep." I hugged Twilight, "No matters what happens, I Love Equestria and you showed me that. I fight for something I love." with some tears both of us shared. I released our hug. Having her there I feel asleep right there, with her next to me.

_The clock ticks as time remains, delta will hold his ground, Exodus will be fought. My time is __ticking, I need to answer the call. As it must end now, with no delay, Delta will prove himself this day._

I awoke, Twilight still where she was as well every pony in the gang. They made sure that the last moments where together, not apart I smiled as I left the room not waking a soul. Walking to the room Celestia was heading to meet with me.

"We got everything ready, are you sure about this?" She asked.

"As I will ever be, unless you have a better idea?" I asked.

"I believe this is the most logical course... But you come so far." Celestia said as we started to walk to the underground library. "To risk it?"

"To Protect the Ponies and Place I love, Any day." I answered.

"Then there is no backing out... We had some armor made with the amulet smith into it to ensure it would remain on you even in battle. If you are showing signs of defeat, we will use the amulet to hit Exodus with the _Elements of Harmony_." Celestia said. "It may not work, but it would place you at risk."

"If all else fails, then we might need to do that." I said.

I got the armor on that seemed heavy but light enough to wear and fly. A large gem, the amulet, was a fixed to the neck piece . A helmet that was similar to style of the guards but it seem more.

"Its a mix of Pegasus and unicorn armor that is based on a old style. It was meant to protect you but you won't be able to move as much with the added weight." Luna informed me. "Hopefully the spell is working correctly"

"How does the Spell work anyway?" I asked.

"You be able to talk to us with your thoughts than your words and magic will flow through you that we cast here. A few experienced unicorns will be assisting your efforts by ensuring the connection." Celestia answered.

"How much time is left until I must be at the battle." I asked.

"14 hours, The battlefield seems to be in the West, the wastelands... Many dragons in that area have seemed to retreated closer to Equestria... If Exodus remains there we will have a large amount of dragons nesting too close to Equestrian towns. We sent teams to handle the issue directly." Luna informed me.

"In the end, my chances of success have increased." I stated. "So in essence my thoughts will be heard will I hear you?"

"Yes I hope." Celestia stated.

"You Hope?" I asked with concern.

"There will be a hard time you hearing us since we are casting form our end. So we will have to help you by your commands. We will be able to hear you and see whats happening around you." Celestia stated.

"Make sure that all spells might have a delay, we are very unsure if they are instant specially at that distance." Luna added.

"So I need to be aware that all magic might be slow...that means I have to work with what I can." I assumed and the princesses agreed.

We quickly started to test the spell, to ensure stability. As the group started to wake up in my room.

"Has he already left?" Rarity asked.

"My Question, when did you all get here?" Twilight yawned. Spike was still sleeping and was like her pillow.

"Well knowing Ethan was going to fight that nasty exodus, we waited to wish him luck." Rarity said. "Just was so tired that I took a nap."

"With your sleep mask." Rainbow Dash said.

"Well I had it on me already... can't blame a gal to look beautiful even when tired." Rarity Defended.

"What I don't understand why he be fight'n this Exodus without help." Applejack said.

"He knows Exodus, I believe he did it to protect Equestria." Twilight stated. "I don't like it but it had to be done, I believe in him."

"I believe he will win." Fluttershy interjected.

"There's no doubt he will win." Rainbow Dash agreed.

"He most likely still around, there still 10 more hours before he has to fight Exodus." Twilight informed the group.

"He most likely getting prepared." Applejack stated, "He fighting, If Exodus a threat to Equestria he would jump in protect something he come to love."

The group went out to see the underground library but they saw that Luna and Celestia was focusing. There is a energy ball in the center of the room which the Princesses where linked with their magic with their eyes closed. The sphere is a image of what I was seeing I seemed to be a far form Canterlot looking at it.

"You should be hearing me, can you reply?" My voice coming through the sphere.

"Yes, its coming through very clearly, so far the link hasn't gotten worse." Celestia said.

"Good, I will head double the distance, Luna can you make this armor lighter. So I can fly out." I said as Luna focused her magic on that task.

Went back to me, I could see Luna's magic through my Horn as the armor got lighter.

'That's better thank you.' I thought to message them

'So far maintaining this armor isn't hard but if you want it light will require my constant attention' Luna messaged back to me.

'So far, I think 4 to be able to cover all the areas of combat, Defensive, Offensive, Supportive and Medical... It should be self explanatory.' I said.

'Agreed then I will be your Defense' As Twilight said

'I might as well be your Offensive' As Rarity added.

'… Thank you, Celestia, I hope you can handle Medical.' I asked.

'I will focus on that.' Celestia agreed.

'9 Hours til it begins.' I stated.

'Here we go, going to need defense to break the wind to make me move faster. Support will keep my armor lighter... lets see how fast I can go.' I said taking off to the east, my speed greatly increased that I left Equestria but slowed down. 'I just went over 600 miles in a few seconds...' I said.

'That's a strain on me when you do that' Twilight said.

'same, lets not do that too much' Luna added.

Heading back to Equestria we did some drills, they knew how to act quickly. There seemed to be a very minor delay. I also didn't know how much stain we will be getting into as Exodus's abilities where not known. It was almost time.

'ok, its time to head there.' I said, ready...

Doing a boost, we made it there early. Knowing Exodus, he had traps made.

"Well well well, your early." Exodus grinned. "What a nice armor you have there. Lets get down to business shall we? It seems that I am on a timetable. Its pretty clear you came prepared. How unfair to not bring your ol brother a set like that."

"Like you play fair anyway." I said 'I need a minor earthquake and lightning strike in the ground because I know there are traps."

Striking the ground many traps went off.

"Well its my field, and I get to choose how I want to play" Exodus added.

"Exodus, why do you have a superiority complex." I asked.

"Coming form you, that's hollow words, coming the new prince of this land." Exodus responded.

A Shield went up around the arena, It was red shield.

'You all still there.' I asked to the team, they responded with 'ok'

"A little surprise I placed to ensure you don't had friends ready to help you out. I hate unfair fights." Exodus exclaimed.

"From the one that claimed I used hollow words." I snorted.

"Prepare yourself!" Exodus shouted as he dashed to me using magic to make a spear of magic to be used as a sword.

I reacted to do the same to deflect as Exodus seemed to move much faster. I almost got hit but I was teleported.

"Well well trying to run already." Exodus chuckled.

"Like I am going to let you wound me." I said.

He dashed to me as I jumped crashing the ground making the gound go uneven. He jumped to stay stable. Exchanging a few blows I pushed him back. I noticed that it was getting slightly hotter form the environment. He made the shield magnify the sun's heat.

'We got a problem... it seems his barrier increases the heat form the sun like a greenhouse. If I stay in here too long I will pass out form the heat.' I informed the team.

'I will keep it cool but If the ground starts to melt then you might be in trouble.' Celestia stated

I went aggressive as I started to cool down, Barriers popped up as twilight blocked Exodus doing some cheap hits with his hooves.

"I see you noticed my combat style to keep me form landing a blow on you. Maybe I need to change my tactics." Exodus laughed as he moved away and spewed flames form his mouth.

I took to the air, to avoid getting burned. If I get hurt, Celestia has to focus on healing and keep me form getting too hot. I used my horn to throw magic missiles at Exodus which blocks them with a shield he makes. Keeping my distance and moving, he can't hit me which he changed his tactics again and started to shoot lightning which hit me and crash to the ground. I got up and move as he spewed more fire at me. The lightning made it hard to move, If he hits me again I will be toast.

'darling, I can't believe I am suggesting this but get underground, use the ground as a shield.' which surprised every pony in the gang when she made a suggestion that would get anyone dirty. I took it and started to dig. Which Exodus was focusing on burning the land around him trying to burn me. I made my way under him and hit him form below making him get hit, knocking him down for a bit.

"Nice, your fighting dirty." Exodus said. "Now its going to be real fun." as he tried to strike me with lightning, I already retreated back into my tunnel.. which he quickly shot fire into it. Which I got out just in time, only burning the tip of my tail.

It was getting hotter faster.. I could see steam.. which will make it much harder to heal any wounds.

"Is it getting a little hot for you." Exodus exclaimed.

"It isn't, how about you?" I said, 'The air is harder to breathe... if its not one thing its another.'

More fire spewed as I jumped to the side lightning strikes the area but misses me. The steam was fogging up my sight. Exodus has the advantage here and I knew it well. I moved around keeping my location changed so he couldn't get me by surprise. Which didn't work as I got hit hard by lightning and quickly flamed but the fires didn't get me as Twilight was blocking them, the lightning was just too fast to react, Luna changed modes to make me invisible. I moved as Exodus lost track of me. The armor was heavier but it was better than being hit so easy.

"Delta... come out com out where ever you are... you need to play with me." Exodus sounded very despite.

I stayed still and not move, but the stream would give me away if Exodus is next to me. It wasn't long until he jumped out and kicked me, knocking the amulet abit. It seemed to make the world much hotter. This made me worried. Missing me with fire and lightning, I had to limited time to act, I couldn't tell if they where still linked.

'Eth...' something tried to talk to me. It was very distorted.

"wah, your armor got hit." Exodus seemed proud but worried.

I jumped on him and took him by surprise which he returned to get me off, lightning was shooting everywhere, and since he couldn't get me with fire he was trying to push me off him. Which he lunched me forward and hit me with lightning a few times, which made me groan with pain.

"NO... MORE GAMES." Exodus stood over me. "your death will be meaningless." as he moved his hoof over my head, I went and hold it off. I was getting tried fast, the heat was really getting to me. It was checkmate then, the barrier crashed with a sound of broken glass. The air got cooler and I was able to breathe better as Exodus was kicked off me.

"Exodus, you been a bad pony!" a voice that sounded like me after he kicked Exodus off me.

I looked to see the original, he must have gotten my message. The amulet was trashed as the spell was broken.

"Since you I am here, its time I cleaned up." he said.

"Original... that body isn't his, please he hasn't integrate with that body as its rejecting him." I said I couldn't really make out whats going on. It seems Ethan was in a pibed form walking on 2 legs. It wasn't human though.

"Very well Delta, I already made a promise to our mutual friend. Thats why I am not changed or limited." he patted a large book that was on him.

"2 on 1 how is that fair." Exodus stated.

"You said you wanted go against Ethan Pow, and here he is Exodus." I said.

"Delta is right, now come peacefully or I will have to fight you." Ethan Pow stated.

"Like I am going to give up any chance of Defeating you." Exodus said.

"I like that answer, I hate being nice to some one that ungrateful for my kindness." Ethan chuckled, as he grabbed me with one hand and threw me about 100 yards.. I landed nicely. He jumped as his hands and eyes glowed as he rained down the heavens with a mighty blast on Exodus. It seemed to be non lethal regardless of the effect. He returned to the ground to pickup the crystal brain of Exodus and place him in a container that would make him unable to do anything. Solar body seemed to be much different than what Exodus was controlling it.

"So, that was all?" I shouted form afar flying to him.

"He only a Shard but only 23% of him Escape... I had enough of protecting him Delta, or should I say, Prince Ethan of Equestria." Ethan Pow said.

"What did you mean our mutual friend.. Is solar protecting this realm?" I asked.

"He is and he is forever bound for ages. I dunno when he will be released but I won't let this realm get effected... Its link to the void will be scattered.. With my power this means the realm will be independent of other realms effecting this one. This book was the offer for safe passage into this realm. He wants it to be given to his sisters, its letters of his thoughts he wanted them to know. He will be watching." Ethan told me.

"That would mean you won't be able to help me if something goes wrong." I said.

"Nothing will, because your the executor here Delta, you know it don't depend on me to help you all the way." Ethan told me. "Get stronger, live your life here... Lucky Pony."

There was nothing I could say to him, other than a hug. You know bro huging a bro, well in a way I was hugging myself.

"Ok ok, enough, so much hugging I can stand." Ethan exclaimed as he hands the book to me.

"This is for them and you know that removing this realm form the void is a good idea. It will be locked with independence... you might see me again or you might not. I got to go, the longer I am in here the higher the chance another visitor might come in to cause havoc." Ethan Pow took off to a hole in the sky which closed. Solar body seemed to disappear.

Not long after the Princesses and the pony gang found me, as I sat there, they quickly hugged me with a tickle they where wearing the _Elements of Harmony_. My helmet was off.

"So Exodus is gone?" Luna asked.

"Exodus is gone and Solar should be back where he was." I answered.

"I am so happy that you where able to handle him so well after the spell broke." Celestia said.

"The Original came, and dropped off this book form Solar for you two, it seems that my guess was correct. Exodus or any thing form the other realms." I told Luna and Celestia.

They looked at the book and read the first page:

_To my loving Sisters_

_ I am sorry that I been away forever, I been here guarding our home. This book is my thoughts I placed down over the ages. I hope you keep this forever and never forget about me._

_ Your guardian Brother, Solar._

"So, since Exodus is gone, and Gala is in a few days... we got to get back to the castle... THERE SOO MUCH STUFF TO DO." I panicked as every pony laughed.

_I will never forget Delta, and I will see him again. Exodus lost his powers and live as a mortal for the rest of his existence. He seemed to have peace, he lost his greed and power and found a life he really truly wanted. We are brothers, and we will always be._

* * *

** I am so happy that done, but another chapter is coming up, its called Coronation. The real challenge of being a prince starts. **

** I have so much planned after this... Exodus is forever gone, no longer will be returning unless I could have used him again but hell he might come back in a nightmare chapter or something.**


	10. Coronation

**Its here Chapter 10, 9,826 words of Pony madness of a Gala that's also a Coronation... after only a week I gotten this far and I am proud that I done so much in such little time. A few friends Personally have helped me shape this story and I pleased with the reviews.**

**Tank Legend is a Character of a friend Legotankman, he will be in another Chapter I have planned. I am still thinking of adding some OC's form other people when I can and when I have permission to add them to the story.**

**If you want to see I made a Bonus Chapter(1,000 views milestone that happened many days ago) on my deviantart account... the link to it is in my profile.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Coronation

Many royalty has gotten here, many Ponies fill the capital of Equestria from edge to edge. As Rarity said, "Any pony that's famous will be there." Ever since Exodus been removed from this realm I been more comfortable with the on goings of the Coronation. I am getting the feeling of going to move to Canterlot as I will be considered a monarch or changes, I be against it since I am still learning from twilight and rainbow dash.

Celestia and Luna have been very happy for that book that holds Solar's thoughts and have ensured its protected. They also asked about how am I going to live my life on Equestria. Something in the back of my mind told me that I will have joy now but in balance sadness will occur again.

_My Life might be everlasting or it might end. Exodus showed me something when I fought him. I need to be strong for those I care for. I fight to make their lives worth fulfilling, and I will live knowing that their wishes will be met._

"Something I must ask to you Luna" I asked her when no one else was around."Have you ever had someone you cared for other than Solar and Celestia. That you loved long ago?" I asked.

"That I really cared for?, well I don't have many that I got to know and love personally. Solar was the only pony I got attached too when I was growing up, he was always there for me." Luna stated,"Why?"

"Its something you and Celestia asked me. The original has many he cares for, Exodus was one of them... And the many entities he bought to immortality because of their souls. I am not worried for my life but the ones around me." I said.

"Well, If I where in your hooves. I would live with them regardless to the end, keep them close and happy. If they accept that then you fulfilled your duty to them, having pride that I made their wishes come true." Luna told me. "That's something I want to live someday, with someone I love. Even the night needs its day if I had to place it in words."

This did improve my mood and showed me my goal, I know someday I will need some pony in my life and I will be proud to have them as my partner. "Luna, thank you, that lightens my day even if your night is pure delight." I said to her trotting in front of her... I noticed her blushing moving on.

"Some night it will be such a delight." Luna giggled to herself.

It wasn't long for the day to get more active. I went to my room to get my suit ready, It seemed fitting. The ice sculptures where made very well, and derpy has a seat outside the castle with binoculars. She requested that so she could be apart without ripping the event apart by mistake. Applejack, rarity, Rainbow dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Twilight will be there. Once all the Royalty was there and seated, I would enter and the Coronation will begin. Then after that the Royal council will meet and the Gala will officially be started. The Gala would have many events, the royals and non-royals will meet me. I was feeling a bit nervous... forget I was very nervous but it seemed my body wasn't going to let me down. It was like I was a mighty Stallion of Canterlot.

'Ok, you faced Exodus.. faced near death experiences, was in the center of a _nuclear blast_... this is nothing.' I thought as the doors opened I started to walk as the trumpets played. 'I... so going to be happy when this is over.' I walked to Celestia making to her without much effort. For some reason I got the wild west face off song in my head. 'Head enough with that. I can't focus...' I bowed to Celestia.

"Raise, Ethan Pow, we are here to witness the crowning of a new prince of Equestria. His Kindness, Honesty, Valor and Honor ever since he came from the skies protecting those even at the cost of his own life." Celestia said as Luna was next to her as I was standing. "I crown thee Prince Ethan Pow, Guardian of Equestria." as the crown was lowered on my head, It had a symbol of Shield. As every pony bowed to me. "The Prince has words that he will share."

"I am not one of words, more of action. I can never fully summarize my thoughts so clearly." I said, "I have been in horrible storms, dangerous lands and terrorizing creatures. Today is something I feel proud of... To take in this moment. This is our lands, and I will be the guardian for every pony of this land of Equestria."

After that there was much positive reaction, a new prince has been made. I walked to the other side of Celestia as the third of Equestria to be its eyes, hears and heart. I was almost shown my relief right there, but the worst as yet to come. As soon each royal family left I met some interesting Alicorns there some looked pretty young, some looked older. The room was empty except the guards and us. It was that moment that my cutie mark appeared which was similar to my crest in my crown we didn't notice because of the clothes I was wearing.

"That was very well placed Ethan." Celestia added.

"I was very nervous since I entered the room." I Honestly stated.

"Really, you seemed very strong in your form." Luna Giggled.

"I am worried about the Royal Council, which only 10 representatives of the high nobles. It almost scares me. I am aware of the facts and the issues coming up." I stated.

"Don't worry, If your uncomfortable then we will handle it, we are like family." Celestia added.

"Guardian of Equestria... I like that." Luna added as we walked to the Council room.

It was a circle with 3 chairs higher on the end but they aren't directly connected in a circle, the room was closed and only windows in the skylight even then they windows where 1 way mirrors. All the royalty and myself took our seats.

"The Council will come to order, Prince Ethan will be the 2nd moderator of these meetings with Princess Luna being the 1st . The Council has been called to order. First matter of business is land disputes over the new territory in the north 3 royals have made claim, please state your case." Celestia Started.

"I am Duke Nova, I represent my mother Duchess blue shade, our land is limited and this new territory is near our boarders. I need this land as it provides high supply of copper and our land has limited resources." Duke Nova a Male Unicorn with a light blue coat, silver mane and tail.

"I am Duke Tank Legend , I hold land that also boarder new territory, we need the copper for refining some common parts of everyday living." He stated, he was a male Unicorn. Brown mane and tail with light and dark shades, he seemed as tall as big mac and same facial structure as him as well.

"I am Princess Guststorm, my subjects where the team to discover the minerals on the land. The two other parties had no interest in the land until we wanted to buy it the rights from them. Once our research was released they grabbed a chance to hold it. For the record I started this dispute." She was a older mare alicorn, seemed much older than Celestia. She had rusty color mane and tail but with white coming from the roots, her body color is peach.

"Very well, has there been any chance you three considered a shared claim and organized a trade for the land?" Luna interjected.

"Yes, I considered a shared claim but it was too unorganized as one royal would get the pure vain and therefore the most of the land." Duke Nova stated.

"Because you wanted the pure vain." Duke Tank Legend chuckled at that.

"But you two wouldn't have known of the ore vain without my team. I am open for a fair claim but the vain too oddly shaped." Princess Guststorm interjected all three of them got into a fight.

"Order!" Celestia demanded, It sounded nice for a demand.

"If I may, as a suggestion, hire a independent party to have rights and split the ore evenly after a small share of it is given to the independent party that mines it for you... once the main vain is removed will the remaining land be divided evenly? That's fair for all parties. " I suggestion to the parties.

After a pause, they all agreed to it. Luna and Celestia smiled at me to remove the problem.

"Ok, Next matter is guard protection disputes with Duchess silver flute. Please discuss your issue?" Celestia inquired.

"The guards that where assigned to me where unruly and unfit. They where transferred but their conduct, the guard in question is Steel Grid. I believe he been assigned to you Prince Ethan Pow." She stated, she was a Unicorn, adult seemed a bit younger than my form. She had silver fur, black spots on her mouth and horn, her mane and tail where black.

"I am quite acquitted with Steel Grid, he has been very flexible and relax when I need him to be. What did he do what was out of line? And do you have proof?" I said, as my soul dropped a few levels. I have respect for Steel Grid and his unit. 'What did he do to disrupt this Dutchess life?' I wondered.

"I have proof of 3 eye witenesses which are my sons and daughter. Steel Grid assaulted me with a bird!" She stated with some anger.

"I find it hard to believe that I can consider your own kin as witnesses in this matter but I would like Steel Grid to take a stand in this council to get his side of the story unless the Council disagrees?" I asked which I was meet with no real negative votes except with the Duchess which she had to accept it.

A few moments have pasted Steel Grid, entered the room in the center of the council facing Celestia. Celestia started, "Steel Grid, you have been summoned here under the suggestion of Prince Ethan Pow to hear your side of your story when you where in service to Duchess Silver Flute."

He nodded his head and stated, "Before I was transferred to Canterlot to be demoted in dishonor, I was in the main room of silver flute and her children. A bird entered their room after a window was opened. Without talking back to royalty which is what I was taught to do, I wasn't able to warn of this Bird that attacked her... it was not happy to see the three fillies that where acting to anger it." Steel grid Paused as Silver Flute interrupted him about how her children are angels. Celestia stopped her as she let Steel continue, "After the bird dived at the children it went into Silver Flutes hair. Since I acted to remove the bird she assumed that I let the bird attack her."

"How can you stand there lie in front of Celestia!" Silver Flute was outraged.

"If I am speaking lies, I will submit to any spells that look into my memories to confirm I am telling the truth." Steel Grid requested.

"If we enter your mind and read your memories, there a chance you might lose something. Its very risky for you. Are you sure you want to do this?" Luna asked.

"So this council will believe me, I will take that risk, as much as I will protect the crown with my life." Steel grid granted them rights to continue.

Luna went ahead and did the spell as she was most aware of it. She was in front of steel grid, after her magic seemed to cover his head, he seemed to be in pain and after 45 seconds he collapsed Luna was aware of what he saw.

"He was telling the truth, he was acting as just.. we need to take this guard to the hospital for a pony to last 45 seconds can cause major trauma." Luna stated as a few guards got him to the hospital quickly. It made me glare at Silver flute, I wasn't happy that my unit leader that ordered to guard me is out of commission. She wasn't proud of it and will be hearing from Celestia and Luna after the council meeting.

"Council Meeting will be called a recess til tomorrow to continue after the gala." the royals left the room, except Celestia, Luna and myself. Which I had a tear come down my cheek.

"Ethan... you ok?" Luna asked as Celestia also waited for a response.

"I am not happy nor glad that Steel Grid did that... It might have been his duty, I think pride really got under my skin.. I will be ok after a few minutes." Celestia nodded and moved to the main room to start the Gala. Luna stayed with me to tend to me.

"You did something that was unknown of this council. You really thought of the views of every pony first before taking the side of a royal." Luna said, as I closed my eyes she sat next to me.

"He risk his life to confirm the truth, Silver Flute should have dropped the dispute and accept a chance that something else happened than hunting him down like that." I stated.

"Hey, Steel Grid accepted that fate. He had more respect for you today for having him speak to the council... That's a honor for a hero, he has no way to repay you, in a way you let him find peace and he was very proud of your actions." Luna said, "He did find you quite weird for a Prince of your level. He was happy that he was able to stay his rank."

This made me relax, I really did help some pony more than I thought. It was simple disputes, that cause major changes for this nation of Equestria. It wasn't even late as I thanked Luna, "Thank you, It seems that your down to earth than I thought."

"Oh how far to the moon did you think I was." She chuckled.

"Moon walking." I said with a smile as she nudged me with a smile.

"Lets get to the gala, Celestia is waiting for us." She stated, as I agreed we head there. Once entering the room Twilight and friends welcomed me.

"Hey there my friends, Its good to see you." I stated, I was still not one hundred percent good from what happened in the council.

"Hey there, be happy... maybe I can find a smile there" Pinkie said turning her head upside down, "There it is!" falling over... this made me laugh.

"We heard about Steel Grid, He will be alright." Twilight told me.

"I hope so." I responded.

We started to talk some ponies started to introduce themselves to me. They where Fancypants and his group. They where interested to talk to me since I was a crowned prince after all.

"I hope we can join your group Prince Ethan, your group seem very lively. Oh Rarity how nice to meet you again." Fancypants asked.

"He is one of the most important ponies in canterlot." rarity whispered to me when they where talking to the other friends.

"Its nice to see a Stallion like myself with great tastes." I stated to Fancypants.

"Well, you have a good set of friends, its very regal of you." He responded to me, "I heard your a great voice for Equestria. A mining contract is now out on land that been disputed for years, very proud that we see some progress. I can't wait to see what you hold for us Prince."

"Your easy on the eyes yourself." Rainbow dash added. "Ethan, I need to talk to you privately something I need to inform you about."

"It seems my attention is needed, I should be back soon." I informed them as I followed Rainbow Dash.

I was wondering what happened, as we got to a room to talk she kissed me on the cheek which got me by surprise.

"I wanted to thank you personally. I get to show my stuff to all of Equestria." Rainbow said, "I might be accepted into the wonderbolts since I will get to fly with them."

"Hey, twilight also got it happen since she asked me if it would be interesting. The whole planning team was supportive of the idea of bringing new talent."

"But you pushed it, I get to FLY with the wonderbolts... ITS SOO COOL." Rainbow Dash said smashing her face a bit.

"Hey don't let your head freeze over, you got to be cool but also hot at the same time. I know you, with your training you been able to do anything." I said.

"I won't forget this Ethan, you been a great supporter." Rainbow Dash said.

"We all have rainbow, without a doubt." I said, "Now, go and prepare, I expect that performance to be 25% cooler."

"Yesh! Prince Ethan" She saluted as she left getting ready with a smile.

Spike came though the door, "Ethan, I just came from the hospital been looking for you." he was out of Breath, "Steel grid will be ok, but he will be out off duty for a month."

"Can you give them that he will have that and more when he is better. I except my head guard to be 100% percent when he is back." I told spike as he went to deliver that message. 'That's good, he going to be ok. I will meet with him later but I need to get back to the group.' I thought.

Getting back to the main room I saw that Fancypants was still talking to rarity.

"I hope I didn't miss much?" I asked.

"I was talking to Rarity of the new clothes line for Stallions, I got very interested..." He Paused as a friend was getting his attention, "It seems I am needed, I might talk to you again rarity." He trotted off.

"He such a charming fellow." I said with a raised eye brow.

"He truly is." Rarity stated.

"Spike just told me that Steel grid is ok and he is recovering." I stated.

"That's good to know, I hope he gets better soon." Fluttershy said. "Rainbow's act will be happening soon should we get over to the arena to see?"

"We should, I wouldn't miss it for the world." I stated as we all got to the royal box of the arena to see the show.

It started with a few fireworks, the wonderbolts and rainbow dash took off, she was wearing a similar flight suit to the other wonderbolts without the hat piece so her hair would flow. The wonderbolts circled her and broke off as she made out the vortex she instantly went faster to made a sonic rainboom and making it look amazing then turning down and free falling for a moment then heading into the vortex of slow moving smoke and crashed to the ground to make the smoke dissappear as the wonderbolts followed Rainbow as she was going all over.

She then went higher into the clouds as search lights turned on as she striked the clouds to make them rain. Following the rain she did a spin and landeded making a mist in the air. The lights went on rainbow dash as the mist made a very impressive rainbow effect and the act was over, the crowd was amazed and cheering greatly as they all went back to the locker rooms. I went ahead by myself to congratulate them on a success. Before I went to enter I started to overhear.

"Rainbow Dash you got the stuff, in 5 years you will be a member of the wonderbolts with that skill." Spitfire congratulating rainbow dash.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything." I entered.

"Prince Ethan!" They all said, I walked up to rainbow dash.

"Who said you could make it 100% cooler?" I asked with a smile.

"Just to keep you on your Hooves there Ethan." rainbow Dash gave me a hug.

"Ahah, you got me there.. that was amazing work." I accepted the hug which surprised the wonderbolts.

"So you also know Prince Ethan personally, that's pretty neat." Spitfire stated.

"Rainbow Dash was my couch on flying ever since I got to Equestria. I am glad I was taught by the best." I said.

"That is amazing, Anyway we got to head out again for our own act. Rainbow Dash" Spitfire paused looking at me and back at her, "Well done."

I think Rainbow dash passed out over that. I dragged her with my magic and head to the box to with the gang. She seemed to return to reality after the group welcomed her.

"That was extreme Rainbow!" Spike exclaimed.

"It was a smashing success." Rarity added.

"How was it to fly with the wonderbolts on a show Rainbow?" Twilight asked.

"The Biggest rush in my life." Rainbow Dash Responded. "I never had my heart pound like that before."

"It was amazing rainbow" Fluttershy added.

"That's how you get'er done" Applejack added.

"Thanks every pony, I am happy you all where here for this." Rainbow Dash added.

"It was a show even getting here." Celestia stated as every pony but me bowed. "I came to get Ethan, you are needed at the council chambers."

"Very well, hey every pony have fun. This seems very important." I stated as they all nodded in agreement. Walking off I asked Celestia, "I thought the Council won't be meeting until after the gala."

"Yes It would but some royals asked to continue the meeting because of a request of Silver Flute." Celestia sighed.

We made it to the council room, I was very confused what was going on. I sat in my seat and Celestia resumed the meeting.

"We resume the Council meeting under the Request of all council members. Silver Flute has to make a statement for this council." Celestia stated.

She stood up and stated," Since of my actions where unfit of a council members I would personally accept any punishment from the council." This shocked every pony in the council even me. "I was blinded by ignorance and wish to apologize to the council. Directly specially to our new prince Ethan Pow."

I was almost speechless but I stated, "Even with actions you caused, I am not the one to ask a apology from. I can only suggest for punishment is that you watch your children more carefully. They might need some guidance, because if they rule your land, they better be prepared to accept punishment for their actions." I paused, "That's what I have to say on my end."

"I agree." Luna and Celestia added.

"Thank you for your kindness and I will do better as a parent." Silver Flute stated she wasn't very stable from that... maybe expecting far worse.

"Since this meeting has restarted lets go ahead and handle a few more disputes." celestia stated.

After the rest some of the issues I didn't handle myself or at all as they where some council members that seemed to be liking me directly. For my first council I didn't snap. A few of them where princesses alicorns that where eyeing me. I think Luna was also watching them as they broke their sight on me a few times. I think I am starting to be a prize that some want to get.

'My life gets more interesting from here.' I thought. 'I was warned that some of them would be interested. I wasn't expecting it to be TOO obvious.'

"The Council now wishes to direct for more matters of Prince Ethan Pow, he wishes to keep his guard as it is for the time being. My Sister and myself have receive concerns about this."

"I will, I am a Princess of Equestria and I have been learning for ages. Our Guardian still needs to be protected as he will be protecting us as he learns more of our world. I feel that additional guards should be assigned and better living arrangements be placed for our beloved Prince." Another Alicorn Princess stated.

Which all of the council agreed, I started to think, 'This is payback in some way I know it, I am fine with what I got... this won't go well when I release this info to my friends.'

"I believe we got everything handled, Anything else that the council would like to add anything before we finish this meeting?" Celestia stated.

Almost every council member invited me to see their land, I had to call a rain check on them under the reason I had plans returning to Ponyville before I do any real sight seeing. This seemed a bit displeased but accepted it as they had no real say in my actions. The council room was emptied again except myself, Celestia and Luna.

"That went much better than I excepted." I stated to them.

"You did more than what any pony was excepting." Celestia stated.

"Its clear the Princesses are very interested in you." Luna chucked.

"You two did warn me about that... I don't think they will give up so easy. I will have to meet them one at a time. Relationships are not really my thing." I stated annoyed.

"They are not easy, but rewarding to have them." Luna stated as Celestia nodded in agreement.

"But I would have to walk over the hearts of other ponies to satisfy the heart of another." I stated.

"They do get hard to maintain but relationships are needed in any life." Celestia informed me.

"Nonetheless, I am going to be one tired prince by the end of the gala." I yawned which made Luna giggle.

The Gala was near its end, after much effort to remain awake. The Visitors started to leave, Royalty was taken to their homes on the land they governed. I was asleep there in the throne room on a seat sitting up. Celestia was also tired but in her own room, Luna was awake to ensure the cleanup crews worked on getting Canterlot clean. It wasn't long til Twilight saw me asleep she went over to wake me up.

"Hey Ethan, wake up... your asleep." twilight shaking me a bit.

"He really needs to take power naps." Rainbow Dash stated poking me, "he would be able to remain awake longer if she did that."

"Girls he peaceful there.. why not just leave him be?" Fluttershy asked.

"He going to have bad mane if he sleeps like that." Rarity stated, as I awoke slightly still very tired.

"Oh...Hi girls... I was just..."I felt back sleep now completely on the floor. Which Spike noticed and fell asleep next to me.

"Oh dear we got another one down." Applejack stated.

"Maybe they have a good idea..." Rainbow Dash fell asleep next to spike yawning.

The rest of them just smiled and moved on before they fell asleep right there but twilight returned giving me and spike a pillow. Then heading back to bed, I started to dream.

_I ask myself, how can the day get any better? Crowned Prince of Equestria, Respected by the original.. Maybe settling down might be a good idea._

"Ethan, going to sit there?" Twilight said, "This might be another linked dream again."

I came into the dream world the same the last time. "I think your right, Its the same thing again, its much more clearer." I stated.

"Oh ya, you fell asleep in the throne room, spike and rainbow dash are there. It looked too peaceful that the rest of us didn't try anymore." Twilight informed me.

"I see, I was very tired and forcing myself to stay up. The Gala was very interesting, Rainbow lived her dream, you got to lead the planning team for the gala. Applejack made a large income for the farm so they can improve. I got my cutie mark..." I paused for a moment, "huh, I did get my cutie mark." looking at my flank seeing its similar to that on my crown.

"You found your special talent, I am glad." twilight smiled at me.

"I wanted to ask you something but never got the chance to ask you?" I asked.

"What is it?" twilight asked me.

"What do you think of me personally? I am horrible at reading people and I prefer to talk to them about it" I asked hoping I didn't ask too much.

"Well I really like you, you are a good friend to my friends. You think of others first before anyone else. You saved me when you didn't even know me, maybe saving my life. You enjoy being around me even when I seem I am reading a book." Twilight blushed.

"I hope our friendship can be something more... That's why I wanted to ask, because many princesses been eyeing me during the council. I to be honest with you Twilight, If something bugs you that happens then let me know. I can't always be careful in my actions and I might be placed in a position that might make me unable to correct. I need you there, before I make a complete fool of myself." I stated to twilight.

"We seem to be a good team, why don't be my B.R.F.F.?" Twilight asked.

"What does the R stand for?" I asked.

"Royal... Best Royal Friend Forever." Twilight stated.

"Yes lets." I stated as we placed our hooves together. "The adventure just get crazier from here."

"As long we are together as friends, we got nothing to fear." Twilight added.

"right" I stated as I woke up.

I saw Celestia there smiling at me and spike. Rainbow Dash wasn't there, it seemed that she must have moved on. It was the next day and most of the cleanup has happened and normal operations where happening in Canterlot.

"Oh Celestia... I was... I got tired and... ya" I was blushing with that statement.

"No worries, It was a interesting sight to see. You did say you where tired but stayed awake for the whole gala." Celestia stated as I got up, placing spike on my back.

"How is everything going so far." I asked.

"Every Pony gave the Gala a warm reviews, the cleanup been very easy and most of the staff for the gala already heading home. Twilight and Spike still here waiting for you to be ready to head back to Ponyville. "Celestia smiled.

"Well we should get ready to head back." Spike woke up.

"I agree, this was a lovely time celesta, maybe soon we will return to visit." I stated.

"Steel grid wanted to talk to you before you head back." Celestia stated.

"I should do that, that completely skipped my mind. Spike go meetup with Twilight I am going to see Steel." I stated that as spike hopped off me and went to see twilight.

Nodded to Celestia of my departure as I walked to the royal hospital to see Steel grid, he was reading a book as I went ahead and entered he saw me.

"Its good you got to see me after the Gala Prince Ethan." Steel Grid stated.

"Well you wanted to talk to me, before anything is said did Silver Flute apologized to you?" I asked.

"Well she did, which was a surprise, this would be the greatest high point of my life." Steel Grid Grinned, "I have to thank you, I might have been removed form the royal guard dishonorably if you didn't step in."

"Its called getting to the truth, you took the risk." I stated.

"At least I did it with honor." He paused, "I noticed you granted me extended leave to recover. Did Shining Armor give you a replacement?"

"If they did I would send them back because I want you in that position. All the guards are doing their duty with your leadership. I want it to remain that way." I answered.

"Good to hear.. a old mare friend of mine when I was in the royal guard school sent me a letter, I am going to see her once I get out of the hospital." He stated.

"She is lucky to have you." I grinned at him.

"Ya, I will be here for a few more days. Don't get into much trouble Prince, I hate to see you like I am. In the hospital." He stated.

"I will try, see you when you come back to duty." I stated as I left the room before he could give me any lip on just trying. I made it to the castle and took off the outfit I was wearing in my room and got cleaned. If anything it was something I was looking forward too all day taking a bath for once. Which was peaceful until a knock at the door.

"Yes?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Its me" Spike said opening the door a bit.

"Whats up spike?" I asked as he was in the guest room wondering.

"Twilight asked me to hang out with you for now, she wanted to do something before we head out to Ponyville." He said. "I think it was about something about your brother."

"Really? I wonder whats going on." I stated.

It seems that Twilight wanted to talk to Shining Armor about his marriage and how it effects him.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Shining Armor Asked as they where in the royal garden.

"Its about the life span of Alicorns, how do you know about you being with cadance?" Twilight asked.

"Well I think of it a lot, If she out lives me or not is up to fate, I will Love her and her to me. We agreed to be there together through what ever came our way. If I already passed and she marries again, that's her choice and I will always be apart of her life." Shining Armor stated, "What bought up this?"

"Its about Ethan, I believe he is worried about out living the ones he loves, I don't blame him." Twilight stated.

"I see, your a good friend to notice that. If he is a strong prince then he will be able to accept and live on." Shining Armor reassurance but it was clear to him she was talking about me and herself. "But worrying about the future will make you lose the present."

"Thank you brother, I like that we got to talk more before I head back to ponyville." Twilight stated hugging her brother. "I got to head and get going, the train will be leaving soon."

By the time she got back to get spike and me we where already heading out of the room.

"Hi Twilight, had fun talking to your brother?" Spike asked.

"It was good, I had to ask him a few things before we head back to ponyville." Twilight informed us.

"Well we better start heading there, the train will be leaving soon." I informed them. "I hope you don't mind me asking, what where you talking about."

"Oh … nothing, just something I was wondering about him and Cadance." She answered me being half honest but I dismissed it because it must have been none of my business anyway.

"Ok then, the group will be meeting up with us in ponyville. Even my guards.. I have to break the news to them about steel grid." I frowned.

"I know the guardian of Equestria can handle that." Spike encouraged.

"No doubt, My guards are now only 2 right now, stone and iron wall. I been informed of a new guards filling up the unit when Steel gets better. My guards will be increasing and I will be need to get a larger place." I stated.

"The biggest home open in ponyville is the town houses." Twilight stated confused.

"I will have to move to a larger home outside ponyville or have a larger house completed when the new guards arrive." I stated this almost hit twilight a bit.

'Ethan moving, but he been in ponyville this whole time... we my not see each other... or I will have to move to be with him... then I won't be able to see my friends.' Twilight was panicing in her mind and was behind us

"Twilight you ok?" I asked as she snapped out of her panic mode.

"Oh just thinking if everything was done perfectly... We can't be late, we must gogogo" Twilight said as she moved past me and spike as we looked at each other in confusion. We went ahead and got to the train station.

"Twilight, your not liking the idea of me moving." I stated.

"I... I am not, if you move, I won't get to see you as often, If I move to be closer to you I see my friends less often." Twilight said.

"I see, this is a problem then, It be a good idea to plan something out. We are not going to lose our friendship if distance enters into play." I stated. " B.R.F.F. Right?"

"Yes, that's right." She answered.

"B.R.F.F.?" Spike was confused.

"Best Royal Friend Forever." we answered.

It was quiet for the rest of the trip to ponyville. Twilight was next to me and reading a book. It was ok and peaceful like always. We got to ponyville, rainbow dash and fluttershy was there to welcome us. The guards where there but surprised steel grid wasn't with us.

Twilight and spike went with the 2 Pegasus as I went with the guards the news.

"Steel Grid is on medical leave because of some trauma caused at the Gala. You will be my only guards for a month at least because of this. I will be getting a large amount of guards assigned to me." I stated this as they understood.

I went to my house, the yellow rose was still very healthy, It started to bloom fully, it was very beautiful flower. I went ahead to talk to my guards more.

"I might need to relocate because of the size of the guards being assigned to me. The council believes that I should have more protection as I am still developing my skills. The Guardian of Equestria needs to have guards." I stated.

"That's a pretty neat title prince" Stone Wall stated.

"Thanks, I am happy you two been around. Steel and you two been pretty good balance ever since I became a Prince. I hope you like this assignment."

"We have enjoyed it." Iron Wall added.

"That's why you two and steel will be my permanent guards until you retire." I stated, "I made sure you weren't transferred." I stated they seem to like this very much. "I am still sore from yesterday, I going to head to bed early." I went upstairs as the guards continued what they do everyday.

'Well atleast I will be able to get to bed' I thought as I entered the whole room was filled with gifts some falling on me.

"STONE AND IRON! WHATS THIS?" I asked in a loud tone.

"Well you see... we didn't know where to place your gifts from the royalty..." Stone stated in a panic.

"So we thought... we place them in your room so you can see them." Iron wall finished.

"Oh brother." I stated as I placed my hoof on my face. "bring these downstairs so I can look at this one by one."

As they bought them down I checked them one by one. It seems they where from the royalty, some from the council and others not... even some princesses I never even heard of or seen at the Gala. I went ahead and read some of them, the first one I never heard of was a filly princess alicorn that wanted to make me her husband, It was 1 point very creepy 3 points cutie. Another one was another Duchess unicorn that was younger than Pinkie Pie and wear glasses it went on and on. I was overwhelmed.

As I went thought some of the gifts there was also letters, some pretty sweet, others seemed to be made by servants that where good at writing. I enjoyed some of them and It got pretty bad on others. Some of them wanted to be my biggest fan. As most of these gifts where from mares of royalty. I knew if I didn't react then there will be problems.

"Stone, I need you get twilight sparkle and Spike her assistant... this is overwhelming." I stated as I placed my head on the table as I waited for Twilight and spike to arrive.

"What... is all this?" Spike asked.

"Gifts from many mares of royalty, I am so overwhelmed... I need help to make a letter to each royal that sent me a gift." I stated in destress.

We went to it and worked on a letter to the royalty, after getting it to sound just right it followed:

_Dear Every Royal that sent me a gift._

_ I am very humbled with the gifts that where sent to me, and I am happy to be quickly asked by many Princesses, Duchesses, Marquise and Countesses of Equestria for my hoof in marriage. As its not possible to accept an offer from every pony. I must decline as my heart isn't ready to take that leap. I will always can be asked though a letter that want to know more about me. Maybe you get to meet me yourself._

_ As I am your new prince that wants to be your guardian, I have to ask you must give me time and also know that time will bring me to make my choice. I wish that you all will accept that choice as a honest one and wish me the best as I do all of you._

_ Under the best of wishes for Equestria,_

_ EthanPow_

_ Guardian of Equestria._

"You know you will have many royals that won't give up, they will be unrelenting to give up your hoof in marriage." Twilight giggled.

"I just hope that this slows them down." I wished.

"I doubt it but it will be interesting to send all of this. I also have to say... all these gems are delicious." Spike said eyeing all the gems I got from the royalty.

"Spike..." twilight glared.

"Honestly, if most of these gems are devoured or given to some pony, I might be able to get to my bed so I can sleep tonight." I stated.

"Go ahead spike..." Twilight defeated.

Spike started to eat the gems and twilight stated, "Rarity would be happy to get a supply of gems as these are very good quality."

"That would be a good idea... Spike, would you like to give some to Rarity yourself?" I asked.

"I would be Delighted to do that... but after I eat some more." Spike still ate a few more.

"I will make sure these get sent." Twilight stated as she went to handle the letters.

"I will get to bed now..." I smiled as I went to bed.

_A letter of kind words. They spark a challenge to the royals, they want him. They will try anything... It might get out of hand._

It was morning, I was refreshed.. having a long nap to relax the body. I went to the shower to get washed up and head downstairs. I walked outside to see more gifts where sent to me.

'OH COME ON!' I yelled on my mind. It was less than last time, but constant.. I had all the gifts brought in.

It seemed for now all the royalty was sending apologizing gifts to be out of line, still interested with me.

"I wonder how much bits is spent to send all of this" I said to myself as twilight and gang came to visit me.

"Wow its like a party in gift from." Pinkie Pie seeing the gifts all over the house.

"My Celestia, Spike wasn't joking when you got gifts from the royals.. By the way, thank you for those gems." Rarity thanked me.

"Well this time most of them sent these gifts as an apology, some of them just sent me some letters in response. I might have to read them all and answer them one by one." I stated.

"It seems like a kind thing to do." Applejack added.

"Ethan, I am worried though, this will most likely take days to have this cool down." Twilight said in concern now because this might continue more.

"Well I am not happy with the position I am in but I better make the most of it." I said as I started to read a letter.

To my surprise this one was from princess Luna, I went ahead and looked at the letter quietly. It was more Joking comments over the whole thing happening. She would marry me on the spot to save me from any trouble, she must really like me to go to all the trouble. I went ahead and made a note myself to her, that I am glad she will do this for me.

"How many Princesses are there?" Spike asked.

"Out of the ones that sent me gifts, about 10 or so. You got to see this though, this will make your heart melt." I stated as I showed the picture of the young alicorn princess.

"Awwwwh, she so cute." they all said, the picture had her sleeping She had tan fur, a white and pink mane and tail.

"Whats her name Ethan?" Fluttershy wondered.

"I think its Princesses Dora Mi'vennas, her nickname is just Dora as far I read in the letter." I stated. "I think her mother wrote the letter out of her daughter's excitement to meet me. I got another letter... oh its a poem... Prince of the stars, I am happy for your words, they speak to me, I wish to meet thee, under Celestia's Sun, or Luna's moon, For I will wait, My Star Prince."

"Creative for a filly." Twilight said with a raised eye brow.

"Well even if it was, I think it might be from the heart. Look at this picture its a painting that the princess did." I showed them a cute picture it was made by the princess, It was also her in the picture using a paint brush. "The more I look at this picture the more I want to at least meet this princess at least." I stated with a smile.

"You might need to visit most of these princesses, their taste in the arts is most interesting." Rarity stated looking at a large gem.

I almost chuckled at that, I went ahead and looked at another letter.

"This one from a duchess, She wanted to know more about me." I stated looking at another letter, "This Countess... This Princesses.. I need to get this all sorted."

"Maybe you can hire some staff to organize and help send out mail. Doing it yourself will be a hassle." Twilight stated.

"Well I do have over 100000 Bits in my account right now, it would be wise to use them." I stated this shocked them much.

"100,000 Bits? But you come over and buy stuff at my stand everyday" Applejack stated.

"I only spend about 300 Bits a week, even if all of ponyville was heavy damaged I think I could get everything rebuilt." I stated, "I also help Fluttershy with animal food as a friend, Rarity I sometimes buy needed materials when I notice something she doesn't have, I don't spend much overall."

"No much of a pony to spend money." Spike stated.

"More like, money doesn't buy happiness. I never needed it, happiness comes from other places, creativity, laughter, kindness and respect." I responded to spike."I like to help any pony but with little money as possible, not out of greed but knowing there is a better way."

"Whats some words to live by." Applejack added.

"It was the same when Ethan helped the cutie mark crusader." Spike stated.

"Oh...hoof" I stated remembering that I just got my cutie mark. "I just got my cutie mark and I need to tell them."

"Well why don't we go see them now?" Rarity suggested.

"Good idea sugercube, the sooner they know the better. No point in hiding something obvious" Applejack agreed.

We went to the club house where the crusaders where. They saw me and happy I was back from the Gala, which quickly went into excitement when they noticed my cutie mark.

"Wow, you got your cutie mark!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

"Its the same symbol as your crown. When did you get it?" Sweetie Belle stated.

"Well I think I got it when I was crowned at the Coronation, I realized my talent was to be Equestria Prince and guardian." I explained.

"That's cool a crusader got their cutie mark... but..." Applebloom stated which was happy then sad. "You won't be a crusader anymore since you got your cutie mark."

"That seems to be an important part is to find your special talent, I am proud that I made 3 new friends ever since I joined the club." I stated which warmed up their hearts again.

"That's right regardless what happens we are still friends." Scootaloo stated placing her hoof out.

"Always friends." Applebloom placed her hoof out.

"Forever." Sweetie Belle joined in them looking at me.

I placed in my hoof on theirs, "I might no longer be a crusader but we will always be friends."

We had a small party for my honorable discharge from the group. It was fun and went back home to finish the issue that needed to be handled.

"Ok, we got many royals that want me to marry them. Some of them want to be my fans and others want to just meet me at least. I need to plan this out, Maybe I need to assign a week each month where I will visit a few of these Royals." I stated.

"That would provide fairness to all the royals, as long you don't marry one of them." Twilight said.

"I hope none of them use a powerful spell to make you love them." Spike stated.

"I hope not" as it brought chills down my spine.

"Even if they did...I doubt Ethan will be able to go though with it. Some spells like that require some love to the partner." Twilight reassured me.

"lets just hope I don't get _adult dragons to love me_.. That is a sad story waiting to happen." I joked.

We went ahead and got all the letters made, also took the time to also send a letter to Princess Luna:

_Dear Princess Luna_

_ I am happy that the night has my back as much as the day, I hope nothing happens that forces to give up our freedom of seeking out love. I do like your honor to help me even in distress. I want to hope we can have a chance to get to know each other much more than the few times we got to talk._

_ You been fair to me and took the extra step to keep me informed. I am happy and glad to know you personally._

_ Guardian of Equestria_

_ Prince Ethan._

That what I wrote and which I placed for Spike to burn to be sent to Luna. There was many more to handle. Generic messages of seeking out my true love, I seemed slightly off for my personally but the girls did seem that wasn't off the truth. I went ahead with it, I am a Crystal Horned Alicorn after all I have to somewhat majestic and attractive for my fans out there. It made me think that I needed to take a mud bath to balance it out but I have been wrong before.

It was clear that this won't be the end of the letters and I will need to see the royalty again. I have much to do in the next few weeks. It would be like shooting fish in a barrel... ya that's not easy at all. I started to become mentally exhausted and tired. I pretty much asked if we just get something to eat.

"Hey, we been at it for a few hours now, lets get something to eat my treat." I offered.

"I'm famished." Applejack accepted.

"That would be wonderful, thank you darling." Rarity accepted.

"Why not, lets go spike." Twilight accepted as spike hopped on her.

"Thank you." Fluttershy accepted.

"Monster sandwich here we go." Rainbow Dash accepted as we all left even my two guards.

We went to a restaurant which it was clear the staff was nervous of me being there. Since I am now the most important Stallion of Equestria, they seemed frozen with fear of making a mistake. This made me chuckle, once we got a place to sit. A waiter slowly made it to us... he was about to pass out.

"May I take your order." The waiter unicorn pony asked in a panic.

"You ok? It looks like your about to die of fright." I asked as he as about to fall over. "Hey hey relax, not lose your focus."

"I sorry..." He stated with a frown.

"Don't worry about it." I chuckled

We made our orders and got our food pretty quickly, I could feel the eyes on me.

"Um... do you girls got a feeling you are being watched?" I asked.

"Not really... but now you mention it." Twilight answered as it seemed that many mares and colts where watching us. The guards glared at them and they returned to what they where doing.

"Thank you Stone and Iron." I thanked them as the girls laughed.

"Have you given a thought of moving Ethan?" Spike asked this made all the girls react except twilight.

"Your moving?" Fluttershy said.

"No I not going anywhere yet." I stated.

"Why do you have to move sugercube?" Applejack asked.

"Royal Council has required me to take on more guards. To a point it will be too much for that town house" I sighed. "There is no house in ponyville that will be able to hold all the staff I will be having, I might need to have a place built between here and Canterlot."

"A castle?" rarity asked.

"Maybe, I have to visit Canterlot to see what can be done. I might need help with getting things done for it." I stated.

Which started how will it look, twilight got into the idea that it would be interesting to see a castle built. What colors I should think it and what would I have on it... It started to get into a large discussion about what it will look like.

"Girls, I need to see how to get this handled before I plan anything." I stated.

"But a Castle would be a large undertaking." Twilight added.

"That's true, but if something can be done that would be better than that action will be highly considered." I informed.

"Any ground castle will be ok, but what would be awesome is a flying castle!" Rainbow dash stated.

"That would be pretty awesome. Be able to see all Equestria or better yet see the whole world." Twilight added. "The Stories you could be make with adventure like that."

"The Animals you will see." Fluttershy glee with interest.

"The Gems of the world you could find." Rarity added.

After we ate, we all went home. Tomorrow will be coming and my visit to the Princesses will be a interesting one. I got home with my guards and watered the yellow rose, I went upstairs to dream, of what will be in store for me in the future.

* * *

**Finally its done! Oddly enough it seems 10,000 words in open office doesn't count for 10,000 words in fanfiction, odd... oh well I got the story. Hopefully I don't have any errors maybe grammar but I HOPE TO ALL THAT IS GOOD AND CELESTIA THAT THIS STORY IS VERY GOOD.  
**

"**Pinkie what does the counter say about the chapter's word level!" I asked.**

"**ITS OVER 9000!" Pinkie said as she smashed the counter.**

**Yes Luna knows how to do the moon walk, what was she posed to do when she was trapped on the moon for like 1,000 years.**

**The Wonderbolts are adult Ponies that are skilled in flying... based on what I know, Rainbow Dash and friends are still teenagers. So its really age that keeps her from entering the team. Its not that she not good enough, she isn't old enough. **

**MYTHBUSTERS REFERENCE!**

**I am no longer in the cutie mark crusaders D:. at least we still have the memories...**

**I found something out, Once I hit about 100,000 words, I pretty much have a book right there... I am pretty pleased how far I got. **

**This isn't the end... far form it. I got plans for a new chapter stay tuned.**


	11. Dangerous Waters

**Chapter 11, so far so good. I am treading dangerous waters (I am using that as the title of this Chapter) since of season 3 coming out.. things might conflict and I don't want that.**

**Tank Legend is a character made by Legotankman, he owns that character.**

**I do not own MLP:FiM as any characters, places or events are original to the show is owned by their original owners. No Copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Dangerous Waters

_ Its been almost a year since Delta went to Equestria, he will face dangers far worse than any normal creature, its a place of wonder and power. If he trapped and truly needs my help, I will be there to help him from any real danger. I feel a responsibility for them_

I just made it to Canterlot with a royal transport of Pegasus guards that pulled it. Time will be of the essence to get all my living changes handled. Once I got to the castle Shining Armor was there to greet me. I was wearing my hat with the crown just in front of it.

"Greetings Ethan, Celestia is in the castle with one of the council members. You might want to join in on it." Shining Armor Suggested.

"Which Council member is it?" I asked.

"Tank Legend, It seems there is a issue in the local area and a strong absence of water. It seems it just disappear." Shining Armor informed me as we started to walk into the castle.

"Doesn't seem something I would be able to help with directly." I stated.

"I think it would be a morale boost for those being effected by this." Shining Armor added.

"I see, I take it that the Cloudsdale been unable to make it rain there?" I asked.

"They tried but the clouds disappear like the water was drained from the sky." Shining Armor Answered.

"Well I will find out soon enough" I stated as we got to the throne door.

I entered which paused the conversation between Celestia and Tank Legend.

"Ah, the Prince has arrived, you have a way to be a place at the right place at the right time." Tank Legend proudly stated he was a male Unicorn. Brown mane and tail with light and dark shades, he seemed as tall as big mac and same facial structure as him as well. The same from the council meeting.

"I was already heading here to handle another Issue I had, I wasn't aware of the arid issue that seems to plague your land vacant of water." I added.

"Well, the boarders still get water and container but exposed too long the water dries up. As I asked Celestia I require your help as it will help with the morale of the town. I have built special vehicles to help get waters around to keep the land moist but its a non winning battle we have." Tank Legend informed me.

"It has to be a creature or culture being effected somehow and draining your water because of it." I theorized.

"That's what I am thinking as well Ethan, Its not a natural effect of that area." Celestia agreed.

"Well out of all due respect, how is this problem going to get solved, I done everything to keep the matter maintained but I need a solution?" Tank legend asked.

"I got to ask, is there any magical creature in that area that requires water to live?" I asked.

"Well there where Naga's in the area months until they moved away from the settlement when my grandfather was governing the land." Tank Legend.

"Also water sprites but they only need small amount of water to live. They are very peaceful creatures." Celestia added.

"I would have to agree with Celestia, the water sprites had to leave the area because water being drained. We had to move some of them out because they where weak." Tank Legend stated.

"A investigation will have to be made... what a moment has the mining started for the copper?" I asked.

"No, there been some activity in reviewing the site but no real digging has started."

"I see, but that's something we should check." I stated.

"So you going to join me?" Tank Legend checked.

"I might as well, this is more important." I assured Tank Legend.

"So its agreed, Ethan assist you, I will go and investigate this though research here in Canterlot" Celestia informed.

"Thank you, Prince Ethan Pow, I am glad you are going to assist me." Tank Legend bowed.

"Its what I do, I better be sure this isn't a threat to Equestria." I stated.

"Well lets get going." Tank Legend stated.

We went to the train station as there was a special cars attached that seemed like barrels.

"So these carts are filled with water?" I asked.

"Yes, from Cloudsdale we made sure to get the purest water together, it seems more effective with keeping things moist and harder to lose." Tank Legend stated as we got into one of the passenger carts.

"What type of vehicles do you use to get the water around?" I asked.

"Water Tanks, as a vehicle with 2 barrels on the back there is a turret with a cannon that lanuchs water at far distances. Using Tracks to move around the hard terrain it helps to keep the towns watered and alive. I got 5 tanks but I need a import of water to keep them active." Tank Legend stated as we sat down in some chairs.

"Since Clouds can't make it in the area, Pegasusi pretty much can't help but being scouts " I stated.

"Pretty much, you said most of the ponies have left what about the remaining? Are they ensured a supply of water?" I asked.

"We are having a issue with that, I need to build more water tanks to help. I will need you to command one , if you wish, you can go see the site yourself maybe find some clues. I don't want you to go on your own and getting thirsty on the way." Tank Legend answered.

"I might need it, Thanks." I thanked him.

It took about ten hours to get to the town, as we got closer the effects seem to show. I started to noticed some ponies in each station had more than the last like they getting out of town.

"This is my state Prince, sorry that I didn't had it freshened up for you on your arrival. My home will have a garage that I build the water tanks." He stated, as I looked around as I saw large desert not plains like told before.

"I am not happy with this duke, we need to solve this problem." I stated.

We walked to the duke's castle which was very small, it was pretty nice but the plant life was hardly there. With guards with us we made to the garage. I saw the tank he was talking about, it was similar to the T14 American heavy tank but with 2 large barrels on the back for water and the barrel was much larger also it was made mostly of wood than metal except the wheels and tracks.

"Nice, question how do you get it to move?" I asked with a whistle at start pleased with how it looks.

"Magic, using unicorn magic you power the motor on the tank but most royal guards unicorns that use a tank can only use it for 4 hours non-stop so I have to have a tank team of 3 unicorns at least and 2 normal staff for extra jobs." he informed me.

"So a Driver, Commander, Scout, Gunner and loader?" I asked.

"Pretty much, the cannon has a focus and spray when we need hit a single area or large area." Tank Legend stated.

"That will come in handy. It seems it uses a small amount of water from the tanks right?" I asked.

"About 210 shots if used in bursts." Tank Legend answered.

"Well it seems you got 2 ready why don't we get rolling." I stated, Tank Legend and I went into a tank with a few guards to each tank.

"Ok, lets see here..." I said when I started the tank, but went in reverse but stopped before hitting something.

"Watch out hot shot!" Tank legend yelled, hoping I don't damage his garage. I got hang of it, It seemed I gave more power to the motors than normal.

"I take it that its not used to having a Alicorn test this thing." I stated as I was moving

"I don't have many princesses around that are interested. Its pretty good to get some kick on that tank." Tank Legend.

"Father, you heading out already? You just got home." A unicorn mare came out, having tool bags. Green mane and brown tail, with silver fur. She seem to look older than twilight is

"Oh Silicon I thought you left with your friends once the tanks where finished." Tank Legend stated to her. I came beside him.

"Is he..." Silicon stated as Tank Legend nodded yes, "OH MY CELESTIA, It is you the guardian of Equestria."

"Yes, the one and only." I stated as I thought, 'well the fifth if you think of it...'

"My daughter is a big fan of yours, She helped design these things." Tank Legend as I thought, 'She must be a fan to not take part of that spam of gifts to me.'

"Your a very skilled, these seem very well built." I told her which seemed to make her weak in the legs.

"Thank you, your so kind." Silicon stated as she changed her focus on her father, "Don't BREAK YOUR TANK THIS TIME DAD!"

"Its not my fault there was a wall in my way." Tank Legend stated thumbing his hooves in circles.

Silicon Sighed, "Prince, Please keep an eye on my dad, he gets into problems with the tanks. Its the reason I stayed and ensure we can continue keeping this dry weather at bay."

Tank Legend speak with some silly, "Soo much concern for your dad why don't you give me a kiss on the cheek."

"I GIVE YOU SOMETHING HARDER THAN THAT!" Silicon yelled as she started to throw tools at him and he took the tank and flee from the tool being thrown at him.

"I make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, but If he is very crazy I don't think I will be able to stop him." I said with concern.

"Well with you here I know that he will be able to handle it. Thank you in advance, maybe this problem will be solved with your help." She stated with a blush.

"I better catch up with your father, I will see you again." I stated as she almost fainted.

I went and drove to the other tank that Tank Legend was driving.

"Lets first get to dig site. Maybe there will be something there." I shouted to Tank Legend and he agreed with a nod.

When we made it to the site there was a massive cave into the ground. We stopped the tanks and we walked to the cave leaving the guards at the tanks.

"I thought you said there was no digging done." I stated.

"There wasn't any digging yet, this wasn't here a few days ago." He said dumfounded.

"Well I hate to say this but we will need to check inside." I suggested.

"We will have too, I will go first." Tank Legend accept as he head into the cave we lighten up the dark. As we walked down the caves seem that the copper has bite marks in it.

"There are marks in the copper, someone been digging here." He stated.

"Or Eating it... maybe it what is causing the deletion of water in this area." I added.

As Tank Legend looked over further down the cave he saw eyes looking at him, "Whatever it is its still here look."

I turned to see more eyes and some clouds... We both retreated out of the cave and got into the tanks. Three big bugs with clouds of black dust coming off them, their mouths lined with copper. We went back to back and waited for them to attack us. They made some loud bug like noises to taunt us.

"Well I never seen these things before." Tank Legend shouted to me.

"Lets give them a warning shot. Spray them with some water to see if they back off." I ordered as the barrel rotated we sprayed some water everywhere. This made them quickly retreat away from the cave area and fly off. We look at each other to see that was very effective.

"They must hate water." Tank Legend joked.

"That makes sense, Any books on magical or mythical animals?" I asked.

"Yes we always stocked on all literature from all over Equestria." He answered.

"I have enough info to figure out whats going on. Lets hit the books." I stated with a odd thought, 'oh man...I am becoming like Twilight.'

It wasn't long until we returned to the garage, the tank platoon where informed of the creatures. As I went to the library to overview some books to see if I can find some clue to these creatures and their habits maybe get them to leave this area. Something catch my eye:

_Dustmites, Desert wondering creature. They prefer the dry and hot areas and eats common metals for food once a year. They can drain water from the local area to ensure their survival, they can't survive if hit by enough rain. They fly in groups of 3 to 5 normally, If threatened from their food supply they will return with large numbers. The best way to remove dustmites is strong bell to ring as they can't handle sound and will make them seek food or nesting somewhere else._

"Good now I know what we are up against." I stated in victory.

"Found out what we are going against?" Silicon asked as she entered the room.

"Yes, it seems that we got Dustmites that want to eat the copper on the land nearby and drain water of nearby areas. We need a large Bell to place on a tank, It will drive them away." I stated.

"That's amazing, Just a small issue." Silicon stated.

"what is it?" I asked.

"We have no large bell... this town doesn't have one, we would have to have one sent in or make one." Silicon answered.

"When I will need another way to make a similar sound... lets see here, sound generation by magic... " I made a loud bell noise from by horn with magic... but not only it made my head ring but give me a nasty headache, "That might work..."

"What did you say?" Silicon shouted as her hears are ringing.

"What in Celestia was that!" Tank Legend rush into the library...

"Our solution to get rid our Dustmite problem." I said, "If we got enough unicorns to generate a loud bell noise all over the area the Dustmite will leave." I handed him the book with the spell. By now Silicon was able to hear again.

"This will require a lot of focus to do... even the louder the sound the harder to maintain." Tank Legend explained.

"And a headache but it will go away." I stated with a hoof on my head as my head pounding.

We made a plan, got all the unicorns to work on that spell and be prepared to use it get rid of the dustmites when they return. We all moved out as it was getting late to ensure they don't return. If any pony saw them, they needed to ring the bells and shoot water.

Me and Tank Legend where at the cave entrance and waited as they haven't returned yet. Til we heard a large buzzing from the distance, we saw their red eyes and waited for them to get close enough to get hit by the bell spell.

"They came back with numbers this time." Tank Legend stated.

"Just as the book said they would." I responded.

It was a large swarm, I could only count about 30 of them flying around. They got close and I used the spell. It spooked them and pause, then I did it again. It made them flee, I did it a few more times to ensure they would remain away from this land.

"Well that should do it..." I paused as I had a major headache the guards cheered.

"Ahah, Well played Prince." Tank Legend cheered.

"But to ensure they never return you got to get some bells in your state to ensure that." I stated as I needed to head back to the castle.

Since it was late I remained in the area for the next day, by then the grass started to grow again and some of the animals where able to come back. The tanks where no longer needed as the clouds came into the land for some needed rain. I took the chance to talk to Tank Legend before I leave.

"Well Thank you for helping Prince Ethan." Tank Legend said.

"Don't take forever to visit us, maybe I be able to make a standard use for those tanks someday" Silicon added.

"I will come back again, I promise, I like to see this land when its alive again. Silicon, think about making those tanks for construction use. They have the power for it, someday I might need help like that." I informed her.

"Will do!" She said with a smile.

The Train started to move back to Canterlot, the last delivery of water by train I hope. It made me meet some new ponies in Equestria, I bet Twilight would like to hear about it. I wondered about what I was going to say to the princesses, I still had to get the talks down for a new home.

I got to canterlot, It was afternoon by the time I got there. I made it to the castle as Celestia was awaiting me to return.

"Ethan, I am glad you returned, I take it that your visit was a success?" She asked.

"It seems the issue was caused by a infestation of dustmites, The area will need large bells to scare them away from the area, when I left the grass was regrowing." I stated.

"Good, Now I know you came here for other matters before you where tossed into this problem what was it?"

"Its about the new guard detail for me since the Council demands that I have more protection but this also caused me to consider new living arrangements. I will have to a new place made for me if I going to be able to have so many guards." I answered Celestia.

"I see, well there is land unclaimed yet in Equestira that would be close enough to ponyville to fly there and back as well as Canterlot. The only thing is that the local area is very unruly and last time settlers where placed there animals drove them out. It might be a good way to see if you can figure out why the animals acting hostile. Maybe a house or castle can be built there, It would be out of the way." Celestia offered.

"That would be a good task to bring Fluttershy with me, she would be able to understand why these animals are hostile. If I can get some diplomatic ground I might be able to make a castle there. If not we will have to consider a plan b." I said.

"If nothing else works we will always have a room here." Celestia added.

"Thank you." I stated.

After that I dismissed myself from the throne room to head back to Ponyville, It was quiet and pretty peaceful. I went home and saw Iron and Stone at the door when I got there guarding it like normal.

"What no cards tonight?" I asked.

* * *

**new creature unlocked dustmite, chance to run into them again... likely.**


	12. Nature Calls

**It seems that its time for Delta to find a home, Celestia has given a place to visit that has been vacant for decades because of hostile animals that live there. **

* * *

Chapter 12: Nature Calls

It was in the morning, since of the location of the land me, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash went over to look at it first hand since we could fly. Twilight and every other pony wasn't free to help me anyway. I needed Fluttershy to see whats wrong with the animals in the area.

"So, this land is where you are going to build your castle?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yep if the animals don't disagree with me being there." I stated.

"It better be worth it, I am missing out on training to keep myself top notch." Rainbow complained.

"If I remember correctly, you said you had nothing better to do." I remind Rainbow Dash.

"Well, I was bored but we moving so slowly by the time we get there it will be the sun celebration." Rainbow stated me and Fluttershy grinned as we both took off making Rainbow Dash spinning. "HEY NO FAIR!" She shouted as she started to keep up.

Fluttershy and I where laughing then we stopped as rainbow dash overshot us. We made it to the land, We could see Pony ville in the distance in the air. We went to land on the small open area in the forest. Rainbow Dash returned quickly, "So this is the place?" She asked.

"Ya It is" I stated looking at the map.

"Not far from pony ville at all, and its also far from Everfree forest. I wonder why the land wasn't used before." Rainbow Dash said as birds started to fly at us. "What the..."

"This is why, the animals are hostile, that why I needed Fluttershy's help." I stated.

"Hey... we mean... no harm..." Fluttershy tried to say to the animals but they tried to attack her. "Please Stop... PLEASE STOP." Fluttershy shouted as the animals fleed as she glared at them.

"Those animals clearly are no match for Fluttershy stare." Rainbow Dash stated.

"I don't want them to be afraid, I want to know why they are so hostile." I stated.

We heard something behind us as we turned around we saw a old male griffin, he wasn't pleased to see yes.

"Ponies are not welcomed here, begone... Does my eyes fool me? A Alicorn?" He was spooked to see a alicorn out here, "Begone!, There are other lands you take, not these!" He roared, which made Fluttershy hide behind Rainbow Dash.

"Who are you to tell us..." Rainbow Dash stated.

"My friend is saying, why ponies are not allowed here? I prefer to know whats going on here before I even consider giving up this land." I asked diplomatically cutting Rainbow Dash off with my wing to show in her sight to show that I was handling this now.

"Why should I tell you." He grunted.

"Because I am Prince Ethan, I am Guardian of Equestria and looking for land to live. Without proper knowledge why I should even consider your demands." I strongly suggested to him.

"So you are the new high monarch, how should I believe that you are him? Where are your guards, I hardly call 2 pitiful mares proper guards." He laughed.

I rushed up to him and knocked him back to the ground saying, "I don't care if you believe me, but one thing you NEVER do, is disrespect my friends. Now I came here to investigate this area regardless you believe me or not, picking a fight would be a unwise choice." I urged him to cooperate.

He grunted in defeat, "Very well, ever since Equestria been founded land for wild animals have been slowly dropping, their homes where being cut down for developing more houses."

"But even still us in pony ville respect the animals and keep their homes safe." Fluttershy added.

"That is true, There are some ponies that respect wildlife." I stated.

"It won't be enough to keep the balance, If too many homes are destroyed where are they going to live?" He asked.

"Why didn't you try and attempt to send a message to Princess Celesta or Luna?" I asked him.

"As the animals can defend themselves from the ponies, I have to protect them from far worse creatures" He stood up as some birds landed on him. "Timberwolves constantly threaten the animals here from the Everfree forest. Some other carnivores from the north that are fleeing from the north away from other Pony cities. I can't leave these animals here alone, I been here for ages protecting these animals." He stated.

"I see... Its something I will go to council about to get this land protected from any development. I will have to seek other land for building my castle, I feel not wanting to force any animal out of their home." I stated.

"That would help matters... a castle you say? You might be in luck.. Not far from here is land that's not used, if you get this land protected as you claim and help me have this area protected the animals and I will be gladly welcome you as a neighbor." He stated in a calmer and relaxed.

"It might be some time, I will send a letter to Princess Celestia right away... By the way, I didn't get your name unless you want me to call you big birdie." I said as this made Rainbow Dash chuckle.

"Granol the Griffin." He bowed.

"Granol, I will meet with the council as soon I can call them together, I may not be able to get this done quickly but I will try." I told him.

"Thank you Prince Ethan." He nodded his head.

After that me, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash went back to pony ville to send Princess Celestia a message. We got to the library to find Twilight and spike.

"Hey ya, how was the visit to the property?" Spike asked.

"We found out that the locals where acting out to protect their land, as long as the land is protected. I need to write a message to Princess Celestia." I stated as spike got me a piece of paper and ink and feather to start writing.

_Dear Celestia_

_ I have just visited the land and found out why the animals are hostile but I might have a solution for it that needs to be stated in a Royal Council. We need to ensure protection for the animals because pony cities are getting larger. Its something to overview and see if something can be done._

_ As far as land to build a castle will be allowed if the land is protected as there seems to be a site already there. I haven't seen it yet but once I can get a meeting with a Council I will be letting the local guardian of the land that I will be meeting them. If it wasn't for his need to protect the animals from other dangers._

_ Prince Ethan_

Within a hour Celestia agreed to setup a council meeting at the weeks end about 4 days away.

"Well who is this guardian any way?" Twilight asked as she came into the library from visiting rarity.

"His name is Granol and he is a Griffin." I answered her.

"He very well protective of the animals out there." Fluttershy added.

"I see, I hope the council is understandable. Lumber and land is common issues for Equestria as its needed to grow. I am happy that pony ville as well many small towns support by ensuring a large supply of new trees being planted when one is cut." Twilight stated.

"Equestira should be able to expand without harming the wildlife in the process. If we use up too much land there be less room for wildlife to live." I stated.

"I understand you want to do this but doesn't Equestria have protected forests?" Rainbow Dash informed.

"Only around canterlot and most of it are made as royal gardens, so not really natural. Not many animals are supported by ponies of Equestria as Equestria only a small part of our world." Twilight informed us.

"Also if there is tree farms that grow large supply of lumber and expand land when its needed. It would also ensure Equestria's beauty as we keep Forests around the towns." I stated.

"Well, thinking ahead is what a Prince does I guess." Spike added.

"I hope that you get your castle built, It will be so awesome." Rainbow Dash added as she made a cutie face saying it.

"If the land around your castle will be protected, how will the supplies be sent?" Spike wondered.

"There will be at least a train that goes to my castle and if that's an issue we can send most of the supplies by air... it might take much longer but it will be worth it when its done but I haven't seen the site itself." I stated.

After that we went back to the site, it was the afternoon, so it was going to be a short visit we went to the area we where before.

"Granol you there?" Fluttershy asked pretty quiet.

"Yes, I am" Granol stated clearly having good hearing.

"Hey wanted to tell you I will be meeting the council in 4 days from now. " I told him.

"At least you are attempting to do something about this.. I also take it you like to see the site I was referring too." Granol Guessed.

"Yes I would." I replied.

We went ahead to the site. It seems that there was a place where the river broke into 2 and there was a sizable island with a few trees on it, I landed on it.

"I see what you mean this is perfect spot for a castle, also a good spot to oversee the forest. A River would be great for a mill on the castle." I stated.

"If you get the council to agree with you then you be able to use this." Granol reminded.

"Then its up to the council if this will be possible." I stated.

It will be time before the meeting would begin, I hope that the council would agree with me. We headed home, I had to get ready for that meeting that was coming up.

After a few days of getting prepared the council was called to order by Celestia.

"This is a meeting called by Prince Ethan Pow, he wishes to ensure protection of land from forms of development and nature protection." Celestia stated, "The Prince will make his statement."

"I have visited the land that was uninhabitable by ponies of hostile animals that where displeased with development of land and loss of territory for those animals to live and survive." I informed the council.

"What do you propose prince." Tank Legend Asked.

"The land that would be around the land I would live on will be protected about 200 miles except for a road and rails for train transport. I would also suggest ensure forest protection to ensure forests in Equestria." I Proposed.

"I would disagree with the prince." stated Prince Blueblood, "That land for Equestrians not dirty animals, I wouldn't want them to come close to my castle."

Luna rolled her eyes at this, Celestia just asked, "Does any other council member agree?" which a few of them voted against it for many reasons. "Well since we are not in unity lets take a recess of the council to let us all think about this closely we will continue this a in few hours."

The room emptied expect Luna and myself.

"I don't understand that Prince sometimes." Luna stated, "Never seen such a royal so foal-ish."

"He is clearly thinking of himself and no pony else." I sigh.

"be weary Prince, Not every pony likes to do the right thing but what gives them more in return. I am quite surprised Tank Legend sided with you on this matter. His governs towns that provide most of Equestira's lumber." Luna told me.

"Really?, maybe he would still be able to produce lumber without harming much forests, maybe he has made plans for keeping forests alive and them growing." I stated, " also I have helped him in his land because of the dustmite infestation that was there."

"Our Prince growing with respect?" Luna said walking around me.

"You know what to do. Do you?" I asked.

"Well I do, but telling you would be no fun." Luna smiled.

"That's pretty dark of you, having a eclipse of heart?" I asked.

"Its not I can give you the answers all the time, I like it when I see how you work under a bit of pressure." She grinned.

"In other words get more angry, don't be nice. I feel like there a better way than snapping at some pony." I stated.

"Getting there but not what I am aiming for." Luna hinted to me.

"I see what you mean, remind them." I said.

"I think you are thinking what I am thinking." Luna smiled.

It wasn't long after when every council member returned and started up the meeting again.

"Well lets resume shall we?" Celestia started the meeting.

"Alright, right now I want to protect the land to respect the land of Equestria and protect land where its needed, Since the land isn't setup as a state of Equestria I can't protect it myself. I need the council's help to establish that." I stated.

"Why doesn't our prince manage a state of his own? When we all have our own to govern?" Tank Legend asked when he realized that.

This did confused the council except me and Luna. Celestia did oversee this but she got the idea. To be a council member you need to manage your own state, this can be many towns or just one.

"We do have no governing royal southern of Canterlot, It would be a good idea to appoint a new state with Ethan as the governor of that state, a few towns are not set within a state and requested independence form state-ship like ponyville. " Celestia stated.

"Since I haven't been well informed of being a governor whats the requirements?" I asked.

"Well, A state normally contains at least a Capitol where the governor is staying, normally governed by a royal or knighted pony. It should have a population of 1,000 ponies or more, this can be possible without ponyville but you need to quickly establish a new town with the required population in your state. This would require some type of survey of the area to see if there is needed resources to support a new state." Luna informed me

"I suggest this to the council, since our guardian isn't a governor like the rest of us lets setup protection for the forest and allow him to establish himself there, if he can find the means to setup a town outside of the protected area he is suggesting and If he can not til the next year, the protection is removed and he will have to deal with this on his own." Suggested Tank Legend.

It seemed every pony was in agreement, the protection will be established and establishing myself in the land is now my royal duty. I must prove to the council I am worthy to them to get this done. Every Council member head back to their states and I was now going to get further details from Celestia herself.

"Well, you got a long day of planning ahead of you." Celestia informed me, "I was hoping to give you more time and getting you ready for this before you get a state of your own to manage. Its in harmony that the council manages Equestria unless called for."

"Is there anything you can tell me so I can be prepared?" I asked.

"Well a royal doesn't need to always directly manage the state, but you will need a castle and a staff that overviews the land. The Governor makes the choices, to ease much stress on yourself. A book keeper that does accounting, A weather expert, A public relations officer and A royal guard barracks at least." Celestia told me.

"So I got a lot ahead of me, I know that Twilight Sparkle would be the best pony for the book keeper unless you object." I suggested.

"I believe that's a wise call, but you must ask her." Celestia added.

'Its going to be one hoof of a year, Its time to get everything rolling.' I thought. "It will be a undertaking but I know my friends in ponyville with help me if I really need it."

"With your friends anything can be possible." Celestia smiled.

"I will get started then, I must get back to ponyville and make the arrangements." I stated as I left making my way to ponyville.

Once I got onto the train to pony-ville I seemed to get very tired, I took this chance to get some rest. As I closed my eyes as I entered a dream.

"Well Delta, how are you doing." A voice stated, he was clearly familiar.

"Ethan?" I asked.

"Ya, I wanted to check up on you, at the time me and solar have agreed that I need to remain limited effect of the realm." Ethan Pow Stated.

"So is the realm no longer part of the void?" I asked.

"Yes, but I have a link when I need it. How have you been doing Delta?" He replied.

"Well so far so good, I starting to gain respect form the royal council of Equestria." I stated.

"A royal council? Interesting, have you met the mane 6 since you where there?" He asked.

"Oh, yes I am a friend." I responded, "I personally saved Twilight's life when I got here."

"Nice going there, Is Pinkie Pie annoying as ever?" He wondered.

"Personally knowing her, she is nutty but its enjoyable to be around her." I said.

"Has Rainbow Dash got to join the wonderbolts yet?" He asked.

"She hasn't but they want her to join when she becomes an adult." I informed him, "I have to ask, how is Kita doing?"

"Wonderful, Its much fun hanging out with her. We had to directly punish exodus... he is now mortal." he sighed. "He seemed to find happiness now. Maybe meeting you he saw something in himself. He knew he was a monster, he doesn't blame anyone but himself."

"Its good that he is finally happy..." I stated as He cut me off.

"I got to go, remember we will be in touch." He finished as I woke up, when the train made it to ponyville yawning, I needed some more sleep and it was only the afternoon.

* * *

**After talking to the original again, he got a clue of Exodus punishment. He was happy to hear Exodus was back to normal again. The Prince now going to prove to the council that he was worth as a prince as he was made to be by Celestia. Luna seemed to push Delta for this, will Delta be ready for this?  
**

**I been a bit slower on getting this chapter done since I started a new story for the original Ethan Pow, which will give more background of Drakeal's than this story.  
**


	13. Transfer of Power

**13th chapter, I been requested a few things for this story. I been in a mixed mood lately and I hope it helps makes this chapter much better. Its been a few days for me to release a chapter, I am slowing down... I hope this helps my quality.  
**

* * *

Chapter 13: Transfer of Power

I was tried, It been a few weeks of the castle being built. Everything was going well so I going to take a break form managing the site and get to hang out with twilight. She been busy but I really needed to talk to her.

"Spike I need those books over here, need to finish this spell before I send the results to Canterlot." Twilight stated as Spike was rushing to get her the books needed as she was focusing on a potion that seemed to be very powerful.

I walked into the library but waited for twilight be done with the potion. Twilight saw me and the potion seemed to lose stability out of action I joined to stabilize it. It exploded and there was black fog everywhere.

"Is every pony alright?" I asked, coughing on the fog around me.

"Spike get the windows" Twilight stated, sounded more older and mature than normal.

As spike opened the windows the fog we started to see our forms. I was slightly smaller around the same height of Luna and my wings where gone, Twilight was as same height as Celestia and horn was much longer and she had wings and her hair was flowing like Celestia's would be but the same color like it normally would be. If I didn't know better, I would guess Twilight was related to Celestia. Spike and I where staring at her.

"Ethan your wings, they are gone... your cutie-mark looks like mine!" Twilight Exclaimed.

As we pointed to the mirror, "I think you got my wings and my cutie mark. That potion must have transferred our powers to each other." Twilight Blushed.

"I am so sorry Ethan, we got to fix this." Twilight stated looking at me with worried eyes.

"Don't worry no harm done... You do look good as a Princess." I blushed at that statement.

"You do look like the princesses Twilight." Spike added.

She Blushed, "Well I wasn't expecting this spell to work like that, It meant to make objects more effected by magic." She turned and looked at a book, "Well got something to report to the princesses, Spike can you send a letter to the Princess about this. I am going to see if this going to be fixed."

"Twilight, hold on and wait a moment. I came here to talk to you, I would to talk first before you dive for an answer?" I asked she placed the book down saving her place.

"What is it Ethan?" She asked.

"Last few weeks have been tiring, I wanted to have time to hang out with you." I informed her, "Now you going to be busy."

"I... your right, once spike sends a letter.. maybe it would be good idea to take a break. It be best if we remain in the library. Hopefully the Princess Celestia can revert this effect." Twilight stated.

"I agree, any pony sees you it might cause some confusion and issues." I said as I walked next to her, "How you been doing. We haven't talked for a week at least since of the castle being built."

"I been... busy that's all, being further in my studies with Princess Celestia and doing experiments with new spells to understand them better." Twilight stated. "Those dreams have been on my mind every so often... I had another one by myself, A horrible place but you where there to protect Equestria."

"I haven't had that dream... what happened?" I asked.

"Everything was in ruins, all the ponies where black statues. Even our enemies working together. I woke up scared..." She stated with a tear.

"Black statues... Ruins... It seems like you have one strong nightmare." I stated to comfort her.

She smiled and we sat down, "Its been pushing me to understand these dreams, I think its a sign that I am not learning enough." Twilight pressured herself

"Or your pushing too hard. Dreams are deep things in our subconscious, Many things can be taken from it or it also can be a way to inform was was what we have now." I stated to relax her.

"Maybe, I can't dismiss this dream as nothing." Twilight rejected.

"I can't say, I had dreams that I thought that could happen but didn't, it was fear of loss or becoming something far worse that I imagined" I added.

"Far worse?, what do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"Becoming the Villain is a fear that comes into my mind everyday, having to do something evil to get something done is what I truly fear." I honestly stated to Twilight, I closed my eyes, "I just want to wake up in hopes that the next day will be in harmony like it was before." Twilight hold her head next to mine.

"Honestly, Kindness, Loyalty, Generously, Laughter... You shown these and I hardly ever can believe that you of all ponies will become a villain." She comfort me, "You are some pony I care for, and I want to be there with you."

"You always have and that's why I trust you" I told her opening my eyes.

"Has any pony told you how soft your hat is..." She stated as her head was on mine.

"Like a cloud... so I am told" I smiled.

"I am... going to see rarity, and give you two some time alone." Spike stated as she sent the letter and went out the door.

We laughed at spikes reaction, "So how does it feel like to be a Alicorn?" I asked.

"Being much taller than normal, Its something new. I being able to fly would be neat." She stated.

"Its interesting now, I pretty much the student and your the Guardian of Equestria." I chuckled.

"Pretty much, This might be very interesting" Twilight said clapping her hooves together in glee.

"If I know Rainbow, she will be here in about... Now" I stated nothing happened, "I might have miscounted" as rainbow came in a burst.

"Hey Prince... whoa, what happened here... Twilight why are you a Alicorn and Ethan why are you a Unicorn... whats going on here!" She was confused.

"Rainbow chill, It was a mistake that I made that caused this effect our roles got transferred... If I didn't acted since I was so unskilled this wouldn't happen." I frowned.

"So I lost focus on what I was doing..." Twilight covered my mistake.

"I should have checked ahead..." I covered Twilight cover for my mistake.

"I don't care who's fault it is darling... WHAT HAPPENED." Rainbow dash exclaimed.

"I was working on a object manipulation spell that makes objects magical and allow them to based in good ways. Ethan came in to talk to me and I saw him making the spell blew up in our faces." Twilight stated.

"When it went unstable I jumped in using magic to take twilight place in stabilizing the spell. I think it the explosion made us which roles." I added, which made twilight look at me.

"Trying to be my hero again." Twilight smiled.

"... anyway Twilight, I came here to see if any daring doo books came in." Rainbow Dash wondered.

"Yes it seems the author made 5 new books. I haven't read them yet but go ahead." She use magic to hand over the books to rainbow dash.

"Thanks Twilight, lets hope this...Royal takeover is only temporary ." Rainbow dash chuckled leaving the library also spike chuckled for a moment.

"Rainbow Dash, loves a good joke when they are made of others." I frowned.

"But, she is still our friends." Twilight stated.

"Ya, she still is... Lets hope that Celestia will be able to change this before more horrible puns start being a standard in our lives." I stated.

Twilight giggled, "Dunno, It might never end."

I said, "I hope not, But then again I always have more the reason to be with you."

She blushed, "You really like being with me?"

"Yes, I like your view of the world you live in, you learn something new everytime. Maybe not only friendship but the wonders of your universe each day. Its a quality that I like and love to explore the new things to discover." I looked at her.

"I, never knew that you enjoyed my studying. I normally apart from ponies most of my life since I filly except princess cadence and my brother. " Twilight added.

We hugged as the door opened again as rarity and spike came in.

"Your right spiky, She a Alicorn, How Glorious." Rarity said as I thought, 'And it starts.'

"Rarity, Its only temporary... I might look like a princess but I am not." Twilight reasoned with rarity.

"Darling but you need to look at yourself more, your mane and tail are divine, your horn is purely amazing." Rarity was just imagining the clothes she could design, which made me face hoof myself in it.

Spike got a message from Celestia he started to read it, "It seems that the princess will be heading here urgently."

"Thank Celestia this will be all over." Twilight stated.

It wasn't long for Celestia to get here, she was very curious what happened.

"I see that there a issue to fix, But I believe that this wasn't the spell that you where working on Twilight but more that not the reason you changed roles, the spell seems to only work for a day and it will revert back normally. The spell that was used is a very powerful one that I believe the prince used." Celestia informed.

"So my action to jump in too hastily caused me to cast a spell that made this happen?" I stated.

"So If Ethan did the spell, in turn he can reserve it." Twilight stated.

"Always a step ahead my student, I will give him a try." Celestia tossed it off to me.

"I will give it a try." I got in front of twilight, as I started to focus by closing my eyes and my horn glowed my body was encased and my from returned to normal, Twilight wasn't effected except her cutie-mark returned. "Well I know I am back to normal... Something is odd though, I don't think I should do that often." Something in my head give a spike of pain.

"Why isn't twilight turned back?" Spike wondered.

"I wanted to a company a princess for today, Enjoy ourselves, unless you disagree Twilight?" I asked.

Twilight smiled, "I need to have some fun right." Celestia agreed with this.

"Then, If you excuse us, Twilight and I have a date." I stated as me and Twilight followed me.

We walked out of the Library as we took the eye of many ponies around us. Twilight got a little nervous over the whole thing, It was something new as ponies normally don't bow to her directly.

"Why don't we fly?" I suggested to Twilight.

"But..." She stated.

"You can do it, any Pony can, at least we be able to be by ourselves for a bit." I told her. "Remember that dream, you took to the sky like it was natural to you."

"I will try..." She spread her wings and took off I followed her. Her eyes where closed.

"You got to see whats in front of you." I told her gaining altitude.

She opened her eyes to see that she was flying, scared not having something below her feet I made sure she didn't drop. She remained hovering, starting to smile than laugh, "I never felt so alive." She did a loop around me.

"Its a rush isn't it?" I asked.

"You know it." Twilight answered landing on a cloud I landed on it as well, we both laid down on it.

There was a short pause, "Twilight, I want to ask you a few things, I want you to ask me truthfully what you really think, not how I react?" I asked.

She looked at me stating with a raised eye brow, "What is it?"

"I wanted to ask you, would you ever consider..." I paused she nodded to continue, "If you wanted to help me govern the state I run for Equestria."

"I dunno, there is a lot of things I will need to study... Things that I will need to learn and understand to help you." She paused, "But I will be with you... so yes whats the other questions."

"You already answered them." I stated as I kissed her, which was a surprise to her but she accepted it.

Far from the couple Spike, Rarity and Celestia where talking and Celestia was watching them with .

"So, Love is a strange thing." Spike said.

"Oh What ever do you mean?" Rarity wondered.

"Ethan came across the stars and farther and could have any pony. He choose to show his love to Twilight, even when they hardly talked some times." Spiked stated with confusion.

"Love is something that is strong, it can come out of nowhere and it can appear without warning. Some ponies confuse this with other things that is not." Celestia stated as she head back to her castle.

Back to us we just waited here, no books would be able to tell us how we felt on the clouds. The sun started to set in the distance, the spell started to revert its effects. We head down to the ground, as twilight was back to normal when we looked at each other.

"Well, I hope that this feeling never ends." Twilight stated.

"If it does it will return, without a doubt." I Responded as we head to the library where spike was since Rarity had to head back to her home. Spike was placing books away, It was late and time to for me to head off.

"I see you again Twilight" I stated as she quickly kissed me which made spike fall off the ladder again and having a few books land on him.

"Ouch..." Spike grunted from the books landing on him.

"Oh Spike are you ok?" Twilight asked.

"I am ok, just fell that's all." Spike Responded.

I went ahead and left them, heading to my home in ponyville. I thought to myself, 'I hope I'm not taking advantage of her feelings, I do care for her and love her being around... I am in love, I need to not lose focus on that.'

I made home and I saw a few guards at my home. I think more of the unit has made it here, maybe Steel has returned from his vacation. I went into my home to see Steel Grid was there.

"Ahh Prince your back." Steel Grid stated happy to see me.

"Well you have returned, did you have a good vacation?" I asked.

"Yes, I came with some of your guard, which are here now, Their living arrangements have been set and once the castle is built we will move in there." Steel informed me.

"Good thing I ensured that the design is made for enough room for the guard and more." I stated.

"It seems stone and iron have been doing their duty." Steel wondered.

"Very well, they been on their toes since you been away." I stated.

"Have they beat you at poker yet?" He asked.

"No...yes, they did" I responded, "anyway, I am heading to bed."

Heading to bed, heading to sleep still a bit at bliss with what happened today. Getting into my covers and heading to sleep. In a few hours later I heard a crash, I quickly rushed out of bed. Heading to the living room it seems that the yellow rose fell on the ground.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Sorry prince I bumped your flower off the table here." a guard said.

"Get it into something quickly please." I responded as they quickly got another flower pot from the closest. "Why... never mind" stated as I answered my own question.

"We stocked up just in case something happens.. be prepared for anything." Stone Wall stated.

"how long was I asleep?" I asked.

"about 6 hours... ah your mane is messed up." Iron Wall answered as I fixed my mane with my hoof.

"Since I am up... any news on the building on my castle?" I asked.

"Nothing much changed, It will be done soon." Steel Grid stated coming out of his office. "I wonder how it will look."

"You haven't seen it yet?" I asked.

"No, when I came back on duty I came here with the new add on to your guard." Steel Grid.

"Since I have nothing more to do, me and twilight need to visit the castle anyway." I said.

"Great we can get the chariot ready..." Steel Grid stated.

"Chariot? I can fly there fine." I responded.

"Pulling the chariot is like a high honor, you will let us pull you." Steel grid demanded getting up and close to my face which shocked me.

"Ok ok I will get in the chariot." I grunted crossing front legs.

We got the chariot together, a few guards where pleased to pull it. We made the way to the library. I still was pretty sour that I won't be able to fly by myself to my castle.

"Wow, You didn't need to go out of your way." Twilight said.

"Well it wasn't my choice." I grunted which made twilight giggle, which I relaxed.

"Is Spike OK?" I asked.

"He is still resting, nothing major." Twilight told me.

"Good, lets get going." I asked.

We took off and I almost fell over, "Hey, I didn't mean to take off that fast." some of the guards grinned.

In a minute we made it there, most of the castle was done, and the waterwheel was pretty large but it would produce a lot of flour. Some of the towers where not completed, we could see Rarity working with some of the design teams making it fabulous.

"Its looking very good so far." I stated.

* * *

**Yay... this chapter is done, I thinking of doing some waiting for another chapter. I might be thinking of redoing all the chapters, maybe combining a few and reviewing the characters so far to ensure their personalty is straight forward and not off course.**

**I believe as far as the chariot thing goes, I think that royals are forced to ride them regardless if they want too or not.  
**


	14. Dragon's Keep

**Castle is completed but a Dragon think its a perfect place to stay. Prince is forced to find proper action.**

** echo hart, I will add your character to this chapter as a one time thing(Maybe again), but you didn't say what type of pony you are so, I will have to guess.. If I am incorrect, then I will modify the story once you contact me on deviant art or some other source than a guest on fanfiction.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Dragon's Keep

Its been so long til the Castle was completed, rarity and her team was doing the finishing touches to the place before I went to settle in. Twilight also agreed to move in with me, since its not far from ponyville. She has her own room with its own library. I will have a amazing view.

Other than protection of the area, the castle itself provides a good point for new guards that are being trained for royal duties. I also have a town setup just outside the boarder of the protected forests, there was a major gem mine out there. Rarity almost passed out on in spike when she learned of them. A rail system will be made to the town from the Castle.

Granol the Griffian has a room of his own in a tower so he can keep a good eye on the forests. The animals normally stay near the castle, which Fluttershy and her team made sure there where enough homes near the castle to ensure they will be safe.

Spike and myself where heading to the castle together to check if all the final checks but it seems that what we saw was some action at the castle. Spike held on as I went faster to see whats happening.

Some of the guards where trying to remove a dragon from the castle that seemed to take home in the center of the courtyard, a large pile of chesture is placed that the dragon was standing on. Rarity was hiding behind a block of stone that seemed to fall out of the castle wall.

As I landed spike fell off me and rarity catched him, "Sorry spike... whats going on Rarity?" I asked.

Rarity placed spike down as he was blushing, "It was just terrible, She came down to make her nest here as the castle looked beautiful to her standards, which I was flattered but we tried to get her to leave. Granol was knocked out when the fighting started and Fluttershy couldn't reason with her." She recalled.

Granol had a large lump on his head and was upside down. Fluttershy was hiding in the forest. The guards where trying to fight.

"EVERY PONY MOVE BACK!" I shouted in a royal fashion which all the guards did just that as I walked to the Dragoness. She was pretty large with emerald scales and horns, spines on her head where short and white.

"Well another pony to have fun with." She stated.

"Why are you here?" I asked in demanding tone.

"Well well... how demanding are we, I take it your the prince that had this castle made... Lovely place, I will love living here." She grinned.

"What would it take to get my castle back?" I asked trying to get a diplomatic solution.

"Unless you have a male dragon that can sweep me off this pile, your not getting me from nudging from my nest." She smiled.

"I see, why my castle anyway? I thought dragons prefer high and caves to make their nest." I wondered.

"I prefer to have some view when I wake up, I hate seeing a cave wall." She grunted. "begone." She used her wings to make a insane gust of wind which threw me pretty far in the air with rarity and spike a few of the ponies half way to ponyville. Once I recovered from the blast midair I grabbed spike and rarity from crashing to the ground.

"We got to talk to twilight. We are heading to ponyville." I told every pony.

We got to library, which twilight was packing up her stuff. I busted into the room letting rarity and spike down.

"Hi... Was the visit to the castle ok?" Twilight asked.

"No, It wasn't, it seems that a dragoness is using the castle as a nest. She will only freely move if a male dragon removes her." I stated as a few of them look at spike, "I don't think she would like a small dragon getting her attention... She seeking a relation with a male Adult dragon, It will have to be a strong one."

"Well... We don't know any adult dragons that work with us, they might just stick around afterward." Twilight added.

"Its Awful that we can't get her out of the castle before she does more damage?" Rarity asked.

"There is a way..." I stated.

"How?" Spike, Rarity and Twilight asked.

"Well there been a researcher by the name echo hart, he just released some details of new transformation spells. I met with him a few days ago when I was in Canterlot." I informed going into a flash back.

I was in the royal library as I ran into him, "Oh sorry prince... I didn't mean to bump into you." He panicked when he saw me. He was a navy blue Unicorn with white stripe in his mane.

"Don't worry, it happens... your researching transformation spells?" I asked.

"Yes, My name is echo hart … Dr. echo hart." He bowed, "I found ways to make transformation spells become more effective based on whats needed but overall it takes much focus to do. If you want more details use this book I written." He stated.

The flash back ended I pulled the book out of the library shelf, I started to read on how to use strong transformation.

"Ok, Spike I need a scale of yours and Rarity, I will need a diamond of the best quality you got. I will compensate for it. Twilight you will have to cast a part of this spell as I keep it united. I will change myself to a dragon to get rid of her." I stated.

"Are you sure, It will be hard to change you back and you dunno what personalty effects you will have if you get changed into a dragon." Twilight warned out of worry.

"I know the risks, I know that Fluttershy will be terrified of me but it has to be done to keep the castle safe. I will have to be careful. " I stated as Spike gave me one of his old scales, "That will work, I just need that diamond, I hope rarity can part with one." Which Twilight started to read the spell.

"To be careful we will need to do this outside... I don't think it would help if your transforming into a giant creature in a small house." Twilight added as rarity came in with a small locket box.

As she opened it a glow came from the box, "This is perfect Rarity, you sure you be able to part with this?" I asked.

"To get rid of a nasty dragon from Equestria." Rarity added. "Anytime, Diamonds are not in this year."

We all head outside into a open area near ponyville, ensure I don't cause damage. I took my hat off as well with my crown so they are not damaged. Twilight started the main spell as I grabbed the diamond and spike's scale. A white sphere enclosed me as twilight was finished with her part.

"Lets back up, If he going to change he will need room." Twilight said as the group trotted away from the sphere that started to grow and taking form.

"Darling, If he changes will he look like spike?" Rarity asked.

"I don't know, the sample may only give the bases of the spell but not the finishing from.. It can fail and nothing changes then nothing lost, this spell is the safest transformation spell that Ethan found." Twilight said as she covered her eyes as the form started to glow highly as it grew to the size of a adult dragon the from popped as a white dragon with no spines but a mane and white scales and large feathered wings the tail was long and pointed with feathers at the end. The crystal horn was now 2 horns in the back of Ethan's head, he fell asleep.

"Oh my word, how wonderful of scales and feathered wings... even a dragon, Ethan looks radiant as always" Rarity complimented.

"Wow, that's amazing." Spike said.

"Lets not spook him, we don't know if he will be the same Ethan we know of." Twilight warned.

I started to awake, I slowly opened my eyes being the same like spike but still with the same eye color. I got up dizzy I tried to keep my ground as I never been so large before. I stood pretty big, my muzzle alone could have a pony laying on it. Something was different about me, I was much more worried. I checked I didn't step on any pony. It was almost I became more like Fluttershy in the process, I might have triggered a personalty change in the spell.. I knew I should be careful but a part of me was screaming at me to be super careful.

"Is Every pony alright... I didn't hurt any pony?" I said out of impulse, even when I was aware no pony was hurt. My voice was much more stronger than normal but It was still like

"We are ok Ethan, how about you." Twilight asked me.

I grabbed my tail "I think I am like Fluttershy... not like there nothing wrong with that. Its that I think Fluttershy as I good friend I don't think wrongly about her... oh boy..." I face palmed myself to stop talking.

"That's Fluttershy alright... I wonder... where is she anyway?" Twilight said.

"But..but... um, I don't think Fluttershy wants to see me..." I stated.

"No Excuses..." Twilight demanded.

"Ok..." I said in defeat placing my head down then laying down.

It wasn't long til twilight was bringing Fluttershy she was clearly trying to run away but twilight use holding her with her magic.

"Fluttershy, relax... Its Ethan..." Twilight tried to reason.

"Ethan isn't a dragon... he is a stallion..." Fluttershy rejected.

It seemed to make my eyes water, "It is me Fluttershy..." I cried, which made Fluttershy confused to see a dragon crying because of her.

"Oh, please don't cry... I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I am so sorry." Fluttershy apologized as she petted me on the head. "I should have listened to my friend more and believed her..."

"Your just scared of dragons, That can't be helped, I am sorry making you feel uncomfortable" I said feeling better.

"Not your fault, It was me being insensitive to your feelings..." Fluttershy apologized again.

"Ok, ok, you are both sorry." Twilight finished our duel of forgiveness.

"Sorry" Fluttershy and I responded.

"Fluttershy, since you are convinced, and you know of the dragon at his castle. He might need your help to be brave." Twilight stated.

"Are you sure? I mean she is very happy in that place." I stated.

Rainbow dash came over to find Rarity, Fluttershy and Twilight to get together to handle the dragon at the prince's castle just to find ANOTHER dragon near ponyville.

"DRAGON! Get out of here!" Rainbow dash shouted as I covered my face.

"RAINBOW STOP!" Twilight shouted as she grabbed rainbow before she could harm me. "That's the Prince."

"What? How can our... why is he cowering in terror?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well the spell to change him into a dragon had... side effects." Twilight explained.

"Now we have a Flutterdragon now?" Rainbow dash asked as I smiled with a squee. "If you want to get the other dragon out of Equestria you need to be mean."

"roar?" I made a sound.

"Louder." Rainbow demanded.

"roar." I made a sound.

"LOUDER." Rainbow demanded.

"Roar." I made a sound.

"Well we are doomed..." rainbow dash fell to the ground in defeat.

"Oh lighten up Rainbow, You don't need brute force to get a unwanted guest out. Grace and respect will be effective." Rarity added.

"There nothing wrong with some good ol diplomatic action." twilight agreed.

"urgh.." Rainbow dash grunted.

It wasn't long til I was coasted to fly to the castle, dropping off every pony at a safe distance. It seemed that all the guards had to fall back they can't deal with the one dragon yet two.

Something in my head just snapped.. It seems I wasn't worried about any pony getting hurt as they where pretty far away. I was very angry with this dragoness in my castle. I had stream coming out of my noses than smoke.

"Oh, what do we have here? " She wondered, "Oh a strong dragon like you going to remove me from my nest.. there is room for two."

"Seriously not interested." I stated.

"ahh, well maybe if you want to fight me then" She stated as she trackled me, "don't give up to easy."

I booted her off me by throwing her into the air, she recovered as she glided down.

"Go Ethan Go!" rainbow dash shouted.

"How barbaric..." Rarity stated as she watched still interested.

"I can't look." Fluttershy hid covering her eyes.

She tackled me again but in the speed she came crashing at me I flipped us and I pinned her.

"Why are you trying to nest here?" I asked.

"So I can stay away from other dragon couples." She grunted, I kept her pinned.

"So you came to Equestira without introducing yourself, just taking whatever you want." I stated.

"Yes, Isn't that how we dragons are?" She asked.

"It wouldn't hurt if you just asked." I stated.

"I shouldn't need to ask anything from ponies, they are weak." She growled.

"But yet there hardly any dragons in Equestira why is that?" I asked which placed he in a bind.

"I will leave." She gave up.

"Why would I have you leave?" I asked.

"But I thought..." She was dumfounded.

"Now, If you want to be in Equestira, that's fine, just don't use my castle as a nest." I stated.

"YOUR castle? I thought it was a Princes castle... you changed yourself to a dragon?!" She was shocked.

"Yes, I am that same prince you pushed away with a gust of wind. Now, If you REALLY need a place to stay, then we can arrange something. " I offered.

"Don't worry about it, I will take my hoard and leave." She got up and kissed me, "But I might come back to see you again." which took me by surprise she grabbed her hoard in a large bag and took off.

The group came to me once she was far away. I started to become fluttershie.

"TWILIGHT LETS GET ME BACK TO MY NORMAL SELF NOW!" I shouted which twilight agreed before I became like fluttershy again.

Twilight kept the book handy for that propose to reverse the spell before it became harder to revert. Which I remained in the same spot as she started to focus on the main spell as I closed my eyes. A white form encased my body as it broke into a brust of white mist as my alicorn form remained everything as it posed to be. I opened an eye to see if it worked then the other eye.

"Good that went perfectly... now to... check the castle." I stated then with a sigh as I looked at my castle, some of the towers where destroyed and the garden was damaged. Some holes here and there.

"Twilight get all the teams together, we need to get this finished and see if everypony is alright." Spike suggested.

"Right, I think the Prince wants this fixed up as we will be behind schedule." Twilight stated.

"Eeyup." I stated as some of the castle broke off.

It wasn't long til all the guards and crew came back to finish the castle and get the damage replaced. It was going to take a few days a hard labor to get back on time before more staff come to live in the castle.

"Well what was it like being a dragon?" Spike asked me with all the building going on he had nothing better to do.

"Well It was empowering, I was much stronger.. though I had no interest in hoarding or anything with greed... because I made sure those traits didn't effect me but it replaced them with traits that where not mine." I answered.

"I felt protected, Maybe because I never knew my real mother. Twilight and all the ponies have been my family. You becoming a dragon, showed me I won't be a monster... I can be a guardian for Equestira." Spike explained as I rubbed his head slightly.

"Its a good thing, someday you will realize that you need to be strong in heart even in dark times. Your friends may not be there and you might be alone. Having those memories will help you become a dragon you want to be." I stated with some annoyance.

"... something bugging you?" Spike asked.

"Well it seems that out all these times, my guards have been unable to handle protecing me... I keep on protecting myself or getting them out of trouble. I have to change myself that could destroy Equestira. I hope the council knows what they are getting at." I stated.

"Well, maybe its a way for you to get stronger in leadership... maybe you need to teach them how to protect you." Twilight stated walking to us.

"They could be more useful to get ponies safe in a devastating event." I stated.

"Well maybe..." Twilight added, "I hope you can't wait to see the new library."

"I heard it will be amazing, but I haven't seen it myself.. It would ruin the surprise." I stated.

* * *

**YAY Chapter done :D, I been working on drawing and my other story that this took longer :(... but its done. Now to work on chapter 15 woo! If anyone wants to show more support to this story, I am on the MLPforums if you have a account leave a message in my topic. If you can't find it, look for me Ethan Pow, I post often and I shouldn't be hard to find give me a message and I will get you the links needed :)  
**


	15. Equivalent Exchange

**Sorry for taking so long, it seems that it is time that I continue with my story with Delta. I am doing something new. Working on Alicorn Radio Forums...**

Chapter 15: Equivalent Exchange

"Delta, Delta, Delta..." A voice rang in his room awaking him from his sleep looking around to see where the voice was coming form. It was dark in his large bedroom and the sound of rain dripped outside.

"Delta...Pow... How you become the 4th... Your challenge awaits..." It was a male voice but it was echoing.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Let me see... You can call me your dark-side.. and you know what that means." He said showing himself... he looked like Ethan Pow, humanoid but he was wearing a black full jacket with gold trimmings, and having black hair showing a large smile.

"Dark side huh, I thought you where defeated long ago..." I glared at this fake mock up of the original.

"Well, I wasn't defeated, I was just there always... Ethan always keep a balance of not being too good nor too evil... but you Delta, you gotten too perfect for my testes. A castle for you, loved by all the ponies you meet. It sickens me... Exodus knows how to have a good time, and shows how far weak you have become." He mocked me.. I charged but he just simplify evaded causing me to crash into the wall behind him.

"Grah..." I grunted.

"There we go, some anger... but you too far gone to be worthy of any title, trash rat..." Dark Pow stated kicked me on the ground. "I bet that you can hurt a fly." He started laughing.

"Prince are you OK?" Some guard rushed in.

"I think I overstayed my welcome." He crushed and jumped out the window, disappearing as he fell with his laughter echoing. My pride damaged, the guard came over to see if I was alright.

"I am ok... Just my pride." I got up with some anger, I sighed with a thought, 'How can this get any worse'

6 Hours later there was a search for the culprit even in my objection. Steel Grid and many other guards where sent to other towns and as well Canterlot to inform of this.

"Who was he?" Twilight asked me.

"He claimed to be my Dark side..." I answered, "He believes I am too weak and wants to _challenge_ me."

"You are not weak, you already proved that..." Twilight stated.

"Fighting exodus?, I didn't defeat him... not without the original's help." I interjected with my head lowered.

"Who is this Original, Ethan?, You hardly said much about him." Twilight asked.

"He is the real Ethan Pow, I am the 4th clone of him, IE Delta Pow... I been getting too comfortable." I exclaimed. "He will win, I am not a leader... not without the help of the original..." Twilight slapped me with her hoof, which hurt.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, you been a wonderful friend and been a good leader for those that you have lead... placing yourself at risk over and over... how DARE you say that your worthless... I will be in the library when you come to your senses." Twilight angrily left the room.

I started to shed tears as I laid down where I was. She was right, but Dark Pow as right as well. I will have to face him again. I started to think, I am not as powerful as Ethan is... If he is my dark side... why is he just like him.

"You missed me... ahhh are you crying that I was gone... that so sweet..." Dark Pow has returned.

"Why you..." I got up and took a stance.

"I forgot something when I first came here... your crystal horn of yours... I think its time for some equivalent exchange.. you had magic to help you... its time that you lived without it for now." He stated as he reached out, I tried to jump back but I was grabbed and binded with some type of telekinesis I tried to get free but grabbed me as my sight went black I still could feel and kept on fighting him.

"LET ME GO." I stated as I broke free and Dark Pow and pushed back.

"what the... hah, I did what I needed to do... try and fight me now Pegasus Delta..." With that he vanished.

I looked and saw that my horn was gone... "OH NOOOOO!" I was horrified... 'what did he do?!' I shouted in my mind. As Twilight ran back in...

"What happened?!" Exclaimed Twilight.

"He returned to do what he wanted to do...its not there..." I felt all over my head and it was truly gone.

"He turned you into a Pegasus... How did he do that." Twilight was wondering.

"I dunno..." I stated, 'Forced Transformation?, he is as powerful as the original to do that to me.. I am fighting something that can't be handled by myself.' Thinking to myself... "Well.. I do know what he did... he is as powerful as the original and can keep me form doing something he could... I can't defeat him myself..."

"Your a Prince, you don't need to do on your own. Magic is also in friendship." Twilight informed me.

"Then I will need your help... now than ever... you don't know how scared I am right now." I said hugging her, I had tears coming out of my eyes.

She smiled, "Hey, You know you can always ask for our help.."

"I never wanted to place any pony at risk. I didn't want them to get hurt... not my friends, not my subjects or any thing." I stated.

It wasn't long til a few guards entered the room, and saw that was missing my crystal horn. After explaining, I went with Twilight to ponyville to round up rest of the gang, we where going to fight Dark Pow together.

"Yer my friend, I gladly help, I still owe ya for helping on the farm before." Applejack accepted.

"Who does this Dark Side dude think he is, messing with you... he messed with best flyer in Equestria!" Rainbow Dash Accepted.

"It a crime against Fashion what he did, that crystal horn was a marvel in the eyes of those that seek true enlightenment in beauty. This Lady will assist." Rarity accepted.

"There is no reason why he should have done what he did... it makes me so angry... I want to scream... ahhhhhh..." Fluttershy said, trying to yell.

"You ok?" I asked.

"No I am not ok, not until he gives back what he has stolen." Fluttershy accepted.

"Its not fun what he did to you, I will bring a extra surprise in party cannon just for him... It will be a strong buck of a surprise." Pinkie Pie Accepted

"Thank you all..." I told them as spike poked me.

"I want to help!" He said sternly.

"Spike, its going to be dangerous... you should stay here where its safe." Twilight told spike.

"Safetly in numbers!" Spike interjected.

"Well spike, I need you to watch my castle for me... and my hidden stash of rare gems... that I keep under the throne chair." I said rubbing my chin.

"What?" Spike was interested in what I just said.

"Ya, if you go with us... who can I trust to guard them and make sure they don't go into evil hands... well I better want them eaten before that happens." I said to myself loudly so spike could hear.

"Well.. I will stay... the castle needs someone to make sure those guards don't do something..." Spike said trying to withdraw his statement without trying to show that he just wants the gems.

I went to his ear, "Go to them... they are waiting for you..." with that he spirited to the castle getting into the hot air balloon and going to the castle.

"You know those gems will be gone by the time we get back." Twilight added.

"I know, its a price to pay to make sure he is safe." I said, "We better find Dark Pow."

We set out, heading to canterlot and informing the princess Celestia and Luna of this change of events.

"What do you think the Princess will react to the event?" Twilight asked me as we are taking the train to canterlot.

"I don't think she will like that idea that we are seeking out Dark Pow... I don't think we will be able to handle it." I said.

With that, I was on the money on that guess.

"I forbid it!" Celestia demanded.

"Celestia..." I interjected.

"He took away your powers, what will he do if you fight him again!" She interrupted.

"He is after me, he wants me alive... If we don't give him what he wants, he is a dark side of me and there are things he could do that makes discord seem like a cute kitten... Don't stop us... Or he will cause more turmoil than what anyone of us will imagine." I informed here.

"What will he do?" Luna asked.

"If he gets too bored he would send the moon crashing down on equestira." I seriously stated as the room went silent for a minute. "Or..." Everyone listened, "He would force the world we stand on straight into the sun."

"You would be a fool not listening to him..." Dark Pow stated laying on a pillar, "I wouldn't hesitate to do those things if I don't get to play with my greatest pal in the world" He smiled at me, "Anything you do won't matter to me."

"And you taking a risk coming here and showing yourself." Celestia stated.

"Don't Flatter yourself, I came here out of the little good faith I have, attack me and I will attack back... I wonder how Canterlot would look like Swiss cheese." He stated as Celestia stoud by not acting, "Good, we have a understanding, as long Delta or should I say your prince come and fight me in the crystal mountains in a week's time.. If he does this, I won't get bored."

Celestia could only glare at him.

"How do I know you won't get bored during the week." I asked.

"I dunno, I might take up a hobby for that time... maybe reanimating the dead maybe..." Dark Pow stated pausing, "You think I would do that? I won't do anything to any pony in Equestria.. I promise as long you get there before the week is up."

"Those are hollow words..." I glared at him.

"Aww come on, I might be dark but I am still part of the original Delta... have some faith." He stated to me.

"Faith that would be misplaced." I stated.

"Well its that or crashing moon or boiling the planet... take your pick Delta?" He smiled asking.

"Very well Dark, I will be at the Crystal Mountains in a weeks time, STARTING TOMORROW. No harming creatures, no causing mass mayhem, no destroy the natural order of this world." I stated.

"Aww I can't I have some fun." Dark Pow stated.

"AND!" I stated.

"What more." Dark Pow stated.

"The Original will be arriving to fix things anyway... So no inter-realm transfers.. You know he would rip you anyway if you did that." I stated.

"Well, no promises... I know that he wouldn't mind my fun... Or you hoping to make it harder to fight... oh you smooth devil you... but no... take what you can get." Dark Pow turned around and left though a distortion. "See you in 7 Days and 12 hours Trash Rat."

"Why did you give us a extra day?" Twilight asked.

"The armor, He wouldn't see it coming." I stated, "He would be expecting me... and I believe you would have enforced it by now. Also it gives us time to bring... every pony... he threatened not only Equestria but the whole world." I stated.

"Hes right sister." Luna stated.

"I know... and good thing we prepared for this. Ethan Pow err I mean the original talked to me directly about this... he came back to see me... he warned me that something like this might happen.. the armor has been modified to be more powerful..." Celestia stated.

"Your ability to keep a poker face amazes me... Steel grid told me you had one... wait a moment Ethan went to meet with you?" I asked surprised.

"He came with a some flowers.. He wanted me to keep quiet about it unless something happened. I got to say, he was quite a character... He gave me some knowledge that would be illegal if I heard it from any other drakeal then Equestria would be a grave risk. I was able to adapt the armor that it wouldn't be harmed and its naturally linked to him when its placed on." Celestia stated.

"Wait a moment sister... that boyfriend stallion." Luna stated.

"Just a cover up to keep it under raps.." Celestia stated, "We knew you where spying on us."

Luna just turned her head, "I dunno what your talking about." stated as she was blushing.

"Anyway, It seems that the light side of him is in you." Celestia stated to me.

"Really?... oh dear..." I stated with a face hoof.

"What?" Every pony else asked.

"The Light side of the original is a she, and its not her personalty.. its more that she wants to protect in a way that will keep both of them fighting unless the scale is tip in their favor. The aftershock would cause problems in the long run." I stated.

"But I hardly think that be a issue, He told me she would be more helpful than you think." Celestia stated. "Lets head and show you the armor."

It wasn't long til we saw the armor, It was a ponified version of the drakeal elite armor, which was the same but the armor covered the head, and it had crystal trimmings and it was mostly black.

"Soo...awesome." My eyes wided "This is the original's handy work alright."

We got the armor on me and it was working perfectly, even had armor that covered my wings but it was like a latex weight but felt like a metal.

'So your ready to go Delta?' Thoughts came into my head.

'Is that you?' I asked.

'Yes its me Santa Clause..' He joked, it was clearly the original.

'Very funny... well it seems...' I stated to inform him.

'He didn't take away your horn... well you will find out... you need to get used to that armor.' He stated as it started up, and I was able to see whats around me with some overlay of details of the area.

"Well, I am ready to see if this is the real deal... I am sorry rainbow dash... but I might be taking your title of fastest flyer..." I stated as I took out isntantly into the sky almost into orbit within a few seconds.

'I think your showboating a little bit.' Original stated.

'Its better to see if this is real deal... If I can't survive in space... its not the real thing that I am made to believe.' I thought back.

I started to return back to the ground, started to get the burning in re-entry, but I felt no heat harming me in anyway, and the armor was saying it was within acceptable tolerances. I smiled that this was really what a elite drakeal would wear.

'Its going to hurt if you don't slow down.' Original stated.

'I don't need to slow down... I need to go faster.' I stated.

'I didn't make that armor for you just to get yourself smashed into the ground with it.' Original stated grumply.

'Just watch... you might like it.' I thought to him as I spread my wings slightly to get a angle as I accelerated so fast that I going to crash into the ground in a few seconds... but before I was going to crash I turned and with the moment of instantly turning it generated a ring pulse of shining white over the night sky.

'Ok, I give you that one Delta... Just don't scare me again. Also I make sure you can shapeshift in that suit... but you are limited to a equivalent exchange of mass... no smaller and no bigger either.' He stated.

'You really want me to change at this speed.' I asked.

'Yep' He answered.

With that, I thought of my dragon form and took focus on that... with a few moments my body was adapting to that form.

'Ohhhh dragon... nice one.' He stated.

But I lost focus and I reverted back to a pony and lost balance flying and crashed into the ground. Breaking many trees and some rocks... but I got up... the armor got damaged form that.

'Thanks, now the armor needs repairs...' I stated.

'What repairs.' He stated as the armor repaired itself.

'I thought advanced nano tech at this level was banned.' I stated in confusion.

'I am not a Executor for nothing Delta.' He reminded me.

'I thought it allowed you to do anything like sleeping anytime of the day, meet new people, go whereever you like and get laid anyday of the week.' I thought back.

'That too.' He agreed.

'..by the way... do you think Light Pow will be a good idea?' I asked.

'Ya, Dark hates it when she is there. Yin and Yang, Good and bad, Ponies and Humans... you need both to balance the void.' He stated.

I got up and flew to Canterlot, rainbow dash was still frozen stiff form awesome.

"No end of surprises do ya partner?" Applejack asked.

"He went into space..." Rainbow Dash stated.

"It was most divine, that dark pow won't know what hit him." Rarity stated.

"Burning flame of glory..." Rainbow Dash continued.

"That was a blast..." Pinkie Pie smiled.

"Went max speed... crazy fast..." Rainbow Dash continued.

"And did a Cosmic Boom..." Rainbow Dash stated.

Opening a port in the armor and asked, "Rainbow Dash are you going to be alright."

"Alright... I just saw the most amazing thing in my life done by a Pegasus... I am overwhelmed by awesome... I will be ok... in a few hours." She stated.

'I think you broke her Delta.' Original stated to me. 'Say to Celestia I said hi.'

We are going to be ready for Dark Pow.

**Part 2, Chapter 16: Ying Yang will come out next week... If you want to give me some support join the Alicorn Radio Forums.. :D that will make me happy :)**


	16. Yin and Yang

**Woo This has gotten very far, even with my focus on alicorn radio, people want me to bring out more chapters for this and my other fan fiction :D sorry for being shorter but I couldn't think of anyway to expand it.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Yin and Yang**

It cold up north, lucky I was in this élite armor that the original worked with Celestia to make, I didn't feel anything in this armor, it was like normal sunny day in this thing. Yet I had no magic, the old spell used on the armor that I fought exodus was on this thing too. It seems it boosted its effects.

'Tank Legend did outfit his tanks for the cold right?' I asked by thought.

'He did, it will be a few hours for his company to make it there' Celestia said though the link.

'Well if I know dark... he will do things in his favor, he wants to make it a challenge anyway.' I sighed.

I saw him once I got to a peak, he was looking right at me. I could hear him whisper with the armor enhancements, "I see that you where prepared... something like that shouldn't even belong here."

I jumped as I flew to his location. He just reacted, "so the trash rat got a new toy I see."

"Nice neat package I got, Dark stop horsing around and just move on." I suggested.

"And waste all the effort in getting you out here and fighting. That sound horrible thing to do." He chuckled with a grin.

"With your backwards thinking maybe, but this only going to end horribly." I stated.

"Ya for YOU!" Dark Pow stated as he leaped at quick speed pulling out his sword out of nowhere phasing into existence. I reacted and stopped the sword by grabbing the blade at the right time and stopping it form slicing him. Then holding it, Dark Pow kicked me forcing me back landing on all hooves.

'Pretty hasty if you ask me' Rarity stated in the link.

'We should do something!' Twilight demanded.

'Not yet, there no need to give away that I have magic.' I told them.

Dark Pow swing his sword from the side I dodged it but he landed a kick once it passed, only minor impact effected me, which only surprised me throwing me back more. I proceed to dodge more, he kept landing a few blows, non lethal which was surprising.

"Come on Trash rat, you can do better than that." He grunted.

I just hold my stance, but it worried me that one of his hits will greatly damaged this armor to a point that it will open a chance to knock me out. I tried to avoid contact with his blows.

'He is fast, I might need some help with speed please.' I stated in the link.

With that I was moving faster but only slighting to keep up with Dark Pow. Constantly swinging blows at me.

"Yes, now the fun can get started!" he laugh in excitement, as he used his other hand to course energy to prepare attack me at range.

'Delta, he going to mix combat style on you, you will need to stay at distance and let him drain some of the charged energy before you can attack back.' Original stated.

I flew back as Dark threw a few Ionized balls of energy at me missing me but exploding causing me to be pushed closer to dark. I recovered and jolted away form another volley of energy projectiles heading my way.

"Come on, those blasts are good for you!" he laughed shooting more blasts

"I beg to differ!" I urged

"Yes, start begging, that be a good start!" he stated.

He stopped launching energy blasts at me I went ahead and went for the strike going at him with full force. Which knocked him back rolling a few feet. Once on the ground he kicked me off him and he recovered using the sword to lift himself backup in a battle stance.

"Good one but too soon." he stated as he shot an energy blast at point-blank range.

'ETHAN!' many of the mares on the link stated as I got hit with a massive energy, breaking though the armor, throwing into a cliff face. I stood up and waited for the armor to repair but it wasn't.

"waahhh, did I break trash rat's toy." Dark grinned.

'He neutralized the nanobots in the suit, it won't hold together. Its time to go all out.' Original told me.

'Ugh, why didn't you tell me sooner?' I asked him.

'I had to go to the rest room, sue me if you must and I forgot about it til now... anyway this is your battle, I only going to give you minor help.' He answered.

'I think its time to use magic, every pony ready?' I asked the mares on the link.

'ready.' they responded.

The armor did repair as Celestia worked on getting the nanobots start working. Once it was place together I dashed to dark to attack him which he was laughing not paying attention-getting rammed in the back with my head.

"son of a..." Dark Pow stated being cut off by hard breathing and holding his chest. I clearly broke a rib which he seemed to recover his stance after he jolted himself with some lightning.

'He regenerated but if you keep him down he will have to give up.' Original stated to me.

"Well, good one, I didn't think you had it in you to hit me when I wasn't looking." Dark Pow stated.

"Being colorful or a pony doesn't mean I am weak, even you should know to never underestimate your enemy." I responded as I leap at him but he reacted and smacked me with his sword it sent me flying making the armor break apart around my front legs.

Dark Pow just took a stance and got more serious now. I got up and tried to attack him again. This time he swing too soon and I came up and hoof him in the face.

He got knocked down, then just he jumped up and grabbing me throwing me taking off a part of my armor. Which surprised me.

'Don't worry about the armor, as long as the main gem still on you will be linked.' Celestia stated.

I landed on my hooves and dashed back for another attack, He smacked me again.

"Well after letting you hit me a few times trash rat, I think its clear that you are no challenge for me." He stated as he went at me and punched me right into my face. Before I could react he then punched me in the gut where my armor fell out. I fell to the ground in pain with my head ringing.

"I think the weak link needs to be cut." He stated as he punched me again then kicked more armor off my body, striking hard at the gem. "I don't think your friends will be able to save you now."

before he threw the next punch he blasted with water that forced him away from me.

"Hey, is the fight private? Or can any pony join?!" Tank Legend stated with a Company of Tanks.

"I think my friends are ready to help me even without my magic or my armor." I stated.

"How dare you intervene with my duel!" Dark Pow Shouted.

"You mess with one pony, YOU MESS WITH THE HERD!" Tank legend stated as he got into his tank and all the tanks opened fire.

Dark Pow started to get constantly hit by hot water, which started to burn his skin and with the cold temperatures made the burning far worse.

"BE DESTROYED!" Dark shouted as he grabbed his sword and dashed to one of the tanks, once he got close he damaged the gun and track. Then continued to the next one, getting hit constantly. Some of the tanks turrets where trashed and thrown at another til he grabbed tank legend out of his tank. Which Tank Legend Just bucked him into the chest. The other ponies that where operating the tanks fell back as Tank Legend dashed for me to see if I was alright in which I just stood up again.

"Took you long enough." I stated.

"Sorry, Well I knew I should have bought more than my single company. 15 tanks is never enough." Tank Legend stated, "I have something that might help you, its a rare potion a zebra gave to me that she thinks will return your horn." he gave me the potion as I quickly drink it.

"DAMN that is something nasty." I said in disgust of the taste of the potion... which did nothing.

"... feel like your magic returning?... Something else that zebra said... I can recall..." Tank legend stated.

Dark Pow shouted rushing back to us, "Here I come Trash RATS!"

"I feel loved." Tank Legend Smiled as we ready for him to attack. He jumped and before he could land Tank Legend held him with his magic just far enough that his sword can reach. He grunted in anger as he pulled energy into this fist.

"Move MOVE MOVE!" I stated to Tank Legend as I took flight grabbing him, Dark Pow dropped as he launched a blast at a mountain behind us, which started a large avalanche. Which since me and Tank Legend being in the sky just avoided the volley of blasts from Dark as we waited for the snow to cover him.

"GRAHH!" Dark got covered in snow, we waited above the mist from the avalanche hoping he got buried before he landed.

"Do you think he out?" Tank asked.

"Down, not out." I answered.

After waiting for a moment we landed on the ground and searched where he was.

"I think he might be out or gone far from here." Tank Legend stated.

"You might be right... It's odd for Dark Pow to defeated so easy like that." I stated.

As I finished what I said Dark Pow came out of nowhere and kick us both, "Thanks for the cool down now for you." He looked at tank legend. "I think you need to sleep... permanently." he took his sword and aiming to kill Tank legend, I got up and started to rush to him to save tank legend.

'NO NO NO NO... he can't die... his daughter will kill him... me... if he comes back in a casket' I thought watching his blade slowly moving to kill him. 'I need to get him out of there... need to save him.' I stated as something in me snapped and freed as a light burst out and blinded my sight for a moment.

A huge metal clank sound as two swords met.

"Well well well... Dark what have I told you about being mean." A female voice with crimson long hair and a white Jacket like the original wears was standing in front with two arms blocked Dark's sword.

"YOU!, HOW ARE YOU HERE!" Dark stated in shock.

"Same reason you are but I enjoyed staying in the back seat and watching this cute place." Light stated as she waved her hair behind her head out of her eyes. Pointing to me or to above my face.

"My horn!...So... I called you here." I stated.

"Original said I was inside you to keep this weasel under control." Light chuckled.

"WEASEL WHY YOU FLASHLIGHT!" Dark Pow exclaimed.

"Flashlight, what a bright insult you made." Light Pow joked which made Dark more angry which Light Pow placed him in a head lock. "Now, why don't you apologize to Delta for being a Mule... Oh no offense!"

In the distance a mule stated, "None taken."

"Why should I, until I did something there been no real explosions or actions since Exodus was captured. This weakling pony race makes me sick." Dark Pow declined.

"Well I can always do this!" Light pow stated as she pulled the arm up.

"OUCH... hey hey hey... I just regenerated that arm... Its tender." Dark Pow complained.

"And you where going to kill another creäture, why should I stop because you feel pain." Light Pow stated pulled harder.

"OUCH OUCH! STOP IT... OK OK, I AM SORRY DELTA..." Dark Pow apologized.

"and who else?" Light pulled again.

At this time Tank Legend got away and was next to me, "I like her, She scares me." Tank said to me.

"Ok! I am sorry to Equestrians about threatening them... I only wanted to have some fun." Dark stated in pain as light still pulled his arm.

"I never thought Dark Pow was such a doormat." I said to Tank Legend which he returned a nod.

"Can you let me go now?" Dark Pow asked.

"NOT YET." Light Pow glared at him. "I am wondering what punishment I should give you for causing all this problems."

"YOU WOULDN'T!" Dark Pow stated in horror.

"Oh yes... I WOULD!" Light Pow grinned evilly.

In a moment a bright light went and me and tank legend covered our eyes. Once it was gone we saw two ponies, one dark Pegasus with golden eyes and one alicorn with crimson mane and tail and teal eyes.

"Now, since we can remain constant in this world we will learn it and FOLLOWS ITS RULES." She demanded of Dark.

"my hands... my humanoid hands." Dark Pow cried, "Why do you have to be so cruel Light."

"Oh Lighten up, Dark." Light responded.

"So everything good?" Tank Legend asked Light.

"I hope so RIGHT DARK!" Light glared at Dark.

"right..." he accepted his fate as he hold himself in terror of what was yet to come.

"Lets head to Canterlot then... its a long trot to get there so we should hurry before the cold freezes us." I stated as we all agreed except Dark which Light dragged him with her magic.

After getting picked up by a tank we got back to Canterlot to report with the princesses.

"So his one was the cause of all the problems?" Celestia asked.

"Yes, and he is sorry for what he did, RIGHT DARK." Light glared at him.

"yes... I am sorry..." Dark Pow answered.

"You have my promise that he will behave himself... and not destroy Equestria... better yet, I think going to the spa would be sweet revenge for that happened." Light stated as Celestia agreed as she dragged Dark off.

"NO, I AM TOO MANILY TO GOTO THE SPA... DELTA PLEASE HELP...ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Dark shouted as he was dragged.

"Well Tank Legend I thank you for helping in this matter." Celestia stated.

"You're welcome... I have to head home, my daughter will not be pleased with the results." Tank Legend bowed and head out of the throne room.

"Well, the armor has been recovered by the Drakeal administration and an ambassador will be checking with me directly in apology of this event. He took the blame, he said he would." Celestia stated.

"He is like that, truthful, kind and honorable... His people understand him and follow him. I am glad to be a apart of him and drive to be like that." I said.

"Well with the threat removed, ponies are at peace... your castle has been repaired. Light and Dark sides of yourself will be living with you. You got your work cut out for you." Celestia added.

"It's all apart of being me." I responded.


End file.
